


This Was Easy

by merrythoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sebastian, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Daddy Kink, Mild humiliation kink, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Texting, Top Chris, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts
Summary: Blossoming, a friendship, because that's what they had non-verbally agreed upon the morning following wandering fingers and a lazy smile. Chris still remembers the feel of the smaller's warmth, the deft touches to his hips and belt as Sebastian leaned into his chest and practically purred. Not much had followed, or, not much could've followed, because within minutes the actor was cleaning up the vomit that had sprayed down his front and dripped onto the floor at his feet--a guilty and sick looking Sebastian swaying where he stood. Needless to say it'd been an eventful night; Chris still remembers the level of whine that could be produced from the back of the kid's throat when he was really working for it.[Alternating PoV, active WIP. Sebastian invites Chris up to his place for the weekend and their friendship drunkenly stumbles into something much more intimate. How long can they manage this new precarious thing without one - or both - falling into misunderstanding?]





	1. Sorry to hear about all the Captain America stuff, but are you implying I spend a lot of time in your face?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is co-written by my awesome friend who wished to stay anonymous. We began this as a private roleplay and decided to share it, thus it's not in a typical story fashion. I write as Seb, she writes Chris. Please give her a round of applause as she's amazing and I adore her. This is also oh so very self-indulgent and has a handful of mentions/jokes from various YouTube videos of said Actors.
> 
> We hope you enjoy and humbly ask for any kudos/comments if you feel like this deserves it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [merrythought](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)

The frenzy and passion of fans is always something that takes Sebastian by surprise at conventions (although it really shouldn’t anymore). A lot of them are harmless, sure. They have bright eyes, friendly smiles and are usually vibrating with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Some of them even dress up - _cosplay,_ his mind corrects - as his characters. It’s always amazing to see such creativity and be a part of inspiring something like that. It really is.

He does a panel which involves him sitting on a somewhat comfortable couch with a moderator in front a sea of fans while he’s thanked repeatedly for coming and asked question after question. There’s always a wide range of topics from the more silly (what’s your favorite drink to get from Starbucks?) to serious (what advice to you tell yourself to get through hard times?). Then there’s the questions that he doesn’t even feel capable to answer because he’s _just_ an actor - not the writer or director. Sebastian reads a script and tries his best to portray the character from those typed pages, but that’s it. It feels like they always want _more_ , though. He played Bucky Barnes, surely he must have an opinion on where he goes, or what he did in Romania or why he went into cryo etc. And the fans, for whatever reason, delight in bringing up his past gay roles and he doesn’t quite understand it.

He tries to be as gracious, be patient, smile and answer as truthfully as he can… but he’s just so tired from barely having any time to recoup from filming. And of course, he’s also physically sick. Sebastian signs what feels like hundreds of autographs. He takes numerous photographs in bizarre and overly intimate poses. The faces begin to blur and his jaw actually hurts from smiling so much. He feels stretched thin and just knows that he’s disappointed someone out there (probably a handful of someone's, actually).  

When he’s finally able to go crash in his hotel room, falling onto the large bed, Sebastian shoots a text to Chris:

 **Hey man, you busy this next weekend? If not wanna get together? I can fly out to LA or you’re welcome up here too of course**. **Sorry for the short notice**

It will probably be easier for him to go to LA seeing how Chris has Dodger, but he doesn’t want to presume. They don’t get together all that often now that promotion for Civil War is done, but hanging out with Chris Evans for a few days feels like something that would be good for Sebastian after this weekend. He schedules an appointment to call his therapist in the morning and tries to not stare at his cell as he waits for a reply.

* * *

His phone vibrates, the I.D 'Chubby Dumpling' flashing over the flat screen of his cell-phone as he rinses the suds from his hands. There's a cake pan soaking in his sink, forks and knives resting against the metal, and Chris shoots an eyebrow at the text--only getting a better look when he leans over far enough to read. The words bring a slight smile to his face, a chuckle rumbling deep from his chest as he shakes his hands free and reaches for a dish-towel.

**Next weekend? I'll have to see. Aren't you in Austin? It's kinda late, Seb.**

He couldn't exactly count the stretch of hours off the top of his head, but he knew it was a significant enough amount for it to be considered the other's bedtime at the very least.

The phone was sat down, long-sleeves pushed further up his forearms as he sets the mobile back on the kitchen counter and reaches for the next dish. They talked, off and on, met up when they could--if it wasn't Mackie blowing up his minutes it was most certainly Sebastian Stan. 

Not that Chris minded, of course, not in the very least.

* * *

The pleasant chime of his mobile has Sebastian opening his eyes and rolling over to take a look at the alert. His lips curve into a smile when he sees that it’s from Chris, but as he reads the response a sigh follows.

It’s not a no, but it certainly isn’t anywhere close to a resounding yes. He knows they’re both busy and living in different cities only complicates trying to arrange a meetup… still, it would have been nice to just receive a “yeah, sure!” type of message.

**Y** **eah I am…**

His fingers pause, concerned how his ellipsis looks and if it would worry the other man. Yeah, he isn’t doing the best and if Chris was next to him he’d open up, but texting is a difficult medium to tackle. Seb shakes his head at himself and continues another message:

 **Goin’ to sleep soon, don’t worry!**  

**Lots of Cap America stuff in my face today. Thought of you, ya know? Been a while (feels like it?). Just let me know when you know, yeah?**

There.

* * *

The rest of the dishes are set upon the rack, towel rubbing the droplets of water off his fingers as he paces over to the discarded mobile. Chris lifts it up, tossing the cloth over his shoulder as he makes to lean back into his kitchen counter and input his passcode like it's clockwork. His lips purse upon opening the message app, reading through the lines before a deep inhale inflates his lungs and his fingers are flying over the touch pad.

**I'll let you know. Sorry to hear about all the Captain America stuff, but are you implying I spend a lot of time in your face?**

He bites his cheek, smiling faintly before he chuckles and breathes a soft 'no' before continuing on, pushing up from his counter to blindly pace further out of his kitchen and into the living room. Dodger sits up, floppy ears bouncing with the effort it takes to tilt his head at his owner--Chris passes by him briefly before reaching out to run his fingers through soft fur.

**I'm kidding. Get your beauty sleep, dork. Don't let the fans overwhelm you, just have a good time, and I'll let you know tomorrow. Sound good?**

Not that Chris' schedule was even close to empty, but he was damn sure he had more free time than Sebastian at the moment. The brunet slips his phone into his pocket, backlight powering down as he whistled for Dodger and jerks his head towards the hallway. The dog bounces, tongue popping out as his paws scramble for purchase on the couch cushions and he's slipping off the soft material and padding towards the door. It was late, not as late in Austin, but he'd head to bed soon enough.

Tomorrow, he'd make the time--just was going to take a few phone calls first.

* * *

**_I'll let you know. Sorry to hear about all the Captain America stuff, but are implying I spend a lot of time in your face?_ **

Seb tries to school the amused expression off his face at the lame (but so very Chris) joke. He can picture the older man's pleased smile in his mind which doesn't help. The damn goof always looks adorable when he's feeling self-satisfied.

He types out, _Well, do you think I would complain if you did?_... but erases it in the end.

**Sleep or no sleep, I'm always beautiful haha ;) Anyway goodnight man, talk later**

It's a huge lie. Although graced with a gorgeous head of hair, Sebastian's face all too easily displays his concerns or physical stresses. Thank God for his make-up team, that and he has got really good at smiling despite how he may be feeling on the inside.

He takes whatever medication is in the box next to his glass of water, switches off the table lamp, sets his alarm on his phone and quickly gives into sleeping.

***

The next morning he's sipping on an iced coffee from Starbucks in his hotel room talking to his therapist and hoping he will feel just a little more balanced for round two. “I’m probably the most insecure actor ever," he confesses with an exasperated sigh.

She laughs good-naturedly, “You know everyone has insecurities, Sebastian and you should acknowledge that you are trying your best even though you're sick and stressed... But earlier you mentioned that you might be seeing your “special friend” this weekend, right? That should be fun.”

‘Special friend’ was code for Chris Evans who he had talked about far too often since The Winter Soldier and consequently developed a bit of an unrequited crush on. "Yeah, hopefully. I'll find out today at some point."

"Have you given any more thought to--"

Sebastian cuts her off, "He dates women."

"So do you," she responds, not missing a beat.

He can't help but chuckle at that. "I need to get going here." It's the truth, but he sure won't complain about the timing given the nature of where their conversation was heading.

***

Seb tries not to glance at his phone throughout the day. Smile, smile, smile, laugh. Give, give, give.

* * *

 It's around 4 o'clock by the time he responds.

**I can come to you. I don't suppose you're staying in Austin the entire week?**

He wasn't one-hundred percent on track with the younger man's schedule, something he notes with a bit of guilt before brushing it off as a ridiculous thing to feel  _guilt_ over. They all had their rosters, destinations; about the only time they were in one place anymore was during Captain America and Avenger's sets.

And with the dwindling time on his contract, that'd come to an end as well if he didn't go through with renewing it.

Chris balances his weight on the balls of his feet, standing in the weights room and staring at the text before wetting his lips and moving to pocket his cellular. There's a trainer in front of him, routine workouts for Captain America keeping him bulked up and slim for their Infinity Wars filming--they only have a couple months to get ready, and he's on a tight schedule as it is.

* * *

He's done at the convention, thankfully, nerves all but shot. With a pounding headache, Sebastian figures that overall it went pretty good. He felt and looked like shit, but at least he hadn't canceled, right? As much as not rushing to the airport would be nice, getting back home and sleeping in his own bed will be well worth it 

When Chris finally gets back to him, he can't help but smile from the backseat of the car, feeling a mixture of relief and excitement at the answer.

**Nope, heading back home tonight actually zzz Been sick this last week but I'm sure I'll be better by the weekend. Just need some R &R**

He maybe shouldn't add the last part, but he would feel like a dick for not being up front.

**You wanna crash here or stay at a hotel?**

Seb didn't want to presume anything. They had spent a few nights in each other's homes in the past... but that had been before what he refers to as the "tequila incident"... which is exactly what it sounded like: copious amounts of tequila shots, Chris being so fucking hot and adorable at the same time (how?), Seb letting his guard down and actually touching Chris in a totally nonplatonic-bro way.... which ended with him spectacularly vomiting over the older man. Being guys, they had never talked about it the next day while sober. Sebastian wasn't even sure Chris remembered what happened. He rather hoped he couldn't.

Okay, so, no shots this weekend, he tells himself firmly.

* * *

Sweat beads off his temples, panting lightly as his trainer claps him on the back and encourages him to call it a day. Chris agrees, because he's fucking exhausted after a week of nothing  _near_ this strenuous, offering a grin as he paces back to his water-bottle and lightly teases about the heavy schedule. It's a comfortable back-and-forth, so much that he waits until he's in the safety of his house to actually pick up his phone and read the alerts that he had a new text--or a couple, to be exact.

**Whichever, don't matta to me.**

Keys in the bowl, Dodger falling over himself to reach his owner's feet as Chris bends at the knees and scruffs with one hand while the other balances his phone rather delicately.

**If you'll have me, I could always stay with you. We both know how much you enjoy staying up during the wee hours of the early morning.**

And talking, not that it was something Chris overly minded--but he let it hang long enough to stand to his full height and pad towards the kitchen. Dodger followed, tail wagging in wait as Evans reached for the leash and made to pace immediately back to the front door--he could take his companion for a walk, shower, finish up whatever work he had for the night and then _call_ it a night. The weekend following he'd head to New York, waste as much time encouraging what had become a blossoming friendship for some time now.

Blossoming, a _friendship,_ because that's what they had non-verbally agreed upon the morning following wandering fingers and a lazy smile. Chris still remembers the feel of the smaller's warmth, the deft touches to his hips and belt as Sebastian leaned into his chest and practically  _purred._ Not much had followed, or, not much could've followed, because within minutes the actor was cleaning up the vomit that had sprayed down his front and dripped onto the floor at his feet--a guilty and sick looking Sebastian swaying where he stood. Needless to say, it'd been an eventful night; Chris still remembers the level of whine that could be produced from the back of the kid's throat when he was  _really_ working for it.

But, they didn't talk about it--not what it meant, or where it could've gone.

This was them, a blossoming friendship.

* * *

Sebastian stares at Chris’s last text, mind reeling at the possibility of what it could mean. Was he trying to hint at the tequila debacle because that had, of course, happened during those ‘wee hours of the early morning?’ Or was he simply reading too much into it?

They are almost at the airport and that will provide a convenient distraction. He knows he’ll more than likely get stopped and called on to give a few autographs and take fan pics. He doesn't mind doing those, as long as he isn't hassled when he needs to leave. He’s learned that giving himself plenty of time to get anywhere is now paramount in making and keeping any plans.

Not quite an hour and a half later and only a few fan encounters, Sebastian is thoroughly exhausted and now aboard the plane when he pulls out his mobile.

**I don’t know what you’re referring to there, bud. Let me know when your flight gets in, yeah?**

And with that, Seb settles down into his seat with a good book hoping the flight goes smoothly, eager to get home and  _rest._

***

The week goes by quickly with the first few days spent recuperating and taking it easy. He sleeps late, drinks lots of fluids, orders in homemade soup and generally hides away from the world. Sebastian thrives off of days like this where he can find his balance and replenish his energy. He only talks to his therapist once and she, gratefully, lets him avoid the topic of his "special friend." By Thursday he’s feeling nearly back to 100% and goes to the gym in the afternoon and out for dinner with friends. When Friday rolls around, he’s an excited ball of energy, trying to keep his mind busy and distracted until Chris arrives. He cleans his loft… a little too enthusiastically. Stocks up on a variety of alcohol, food and snacks. Chris’ flight should have landed and Sebastian relegates himself to watching reruns of _Curb Your Enthusiasm_ while he waits.

* * *

Chris' flight gets in a little late, a bag over his shoulder as he sips his iced tea and passes through the double-doors leading out of the airport. He takes a cab, pushing his sunglasses up over his hat and narrowly avoiding every inch of prying eyes that might be thrown in his direction. After the trip, before saying goodbye to his beloved animal and rushing off to hail a taxi, he wasn't feeling being recognized--New York was a big, big place, and the  _people_ in it tended to take up a lot of space. There was a reason he skipped out on attending cons this late in the year, he just wasn't quite up for it so close to filming.

Bless Sebastian's eagerness, something he noted with a hint of fondness as he texted a brief confirmation that he was in the area--smiling lazily before resting back against the cab's seat and lifting his head to enjoy the passing of the city around him.

Handful of minutes later, traffic stacking the roads with car horns and impatient whistles, Chris is buzzing himself into the complex, taking the stairs two at a time until he's stopping in front of a familiar door and reaching out to rasp his knuckles over it.

He could text, but decided against it, a lopsided smile resting on his bearded face as he tilted his head softly and eyeballed the structure of the door-frame. It'd be a fun weekend, calm in the sense before the storm when they buckled down for shooting for the next 9 months--there wouldn't be much downtime, there, and what was a little visit among friends?

Sebastian sounded like he needed it... and here Chris was.


	2. The way you look at me sometimes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is like a sex dream,” he murmurs and when his mind catches up to what he just admitted, Seb’s face is crinkling in embarrassment, head falling back onto the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here, please enjoy and comment if you feel inclined to do so! Chris' part is written by my partner in crime who wished to remain anonymous.

Sebastian exhales slowly, trying to school his nerves down as he’s notified by Chris that he’ll be there shortly. _There’s no reason to be this nervous,_ he mentally berates himself, but since the text on Sunday, he’s been starting to think that good ‘ole Captain America  _had been_ alluding to the tequila incident… which would mean Chris remembers Seb’s clumsy pawing and subsequent vomiting and that’s just a memory that the Romanian born actor doesn’t care for. No one should have that memory, really. No one.

He rises off the couch and heads to the bathroom to… yes, fix his hair. Sebastian groans at what he sees:  a short, yet curly fluffy mess on top that’s not his style at all. The sacrifices one makes for filming. He’s actually looking forward to growing it out again. Granted, the Winter Soldier’s unkempt length is a little too long for him, but getting there, yeah he pulls it off and knows he looks good. Sebastian smoothes down the simple gray t-shirt he’s wearing when a knock interrupts his preening.

He flicks off the light, exits the bathroom and strides to the entryway. Sebastian unlocks his door and swings it open, a wide smile on his face.

“Chris! Come on in, man.” He steps aside allowing the other man room to enter.

* * *

The door swings open, and the smile that greets him has a larger one lifting up his cheeks, eyebrows raising as he steps forward to pace over the threshold leading hallway to the apartment.

It's a space he's familiar with, but it still doesn't stop him from taking it all in, blue eyes wandering as he twirls around with his fingers curled loosely around his bag strap--other hand snugly in his pocket.

"I see you've been collecting," his gaze drops, alluding to the collection of knick-knacks deposited near the couch, "Fans bring you all kinds of interesting stuff." He takes a step forward, bending at the knee to inspect a couple items before he's laughing softly and gesturing to a piece of art. "That us?"

The fans had their obsessions, something he remarks with a smile as he thumbs at a picture of Captain America and Bucky. Chris turns to give Sebastian a lopsided smile, his facial expression far too amused as he slowly makes to stand--shaking his head all the way.

"I gotta say, man. I never get used to seeing my face drawn everywhere." And doing half of what the fans portrayed him doing.

The sweethearts were too talented for their own good. Sometimes creepy, others flattering. "You enjoy it at least?"

* * *

Despite his earlier anxiety, Chris’ easy-going presence has Seb relaxing and fond in a matter of seconds. He can’t help it - the guy just reeks of friendliness and warmth in a way that Sebastian has never been able to quite understand, but it’s infectious, it really is. When the older actor comes in, he shuts and locks the door, quickly following after him into the spacious and tidy living room - save for the large coffee table that had his gifts from his most recent Wizard World convention.

His eyes scan over the assortment of gifts, a wry grin on his face. There’s always something new and unexpected and he’s not sure if he’ll ever get used to the bombardment of presents. Seb nods at the piece of fanart of their characters that’s on the top of the pile. Thankfully, it’s more of a platonic one. While he had not received anything R-rated ever, there have definitely been a couple of pieces that were… a little more risque or suggestive.

His smile turns bashful, Sebastian running a hand through his hair as he motions to the kitchen with a hand. A drink would be nice right about now.

“Yeah, but I felt so bad for being tired and under the weather and I could just tell - and they could too - that I was off,” he answered and opened the fridge, grabbing two cans of whatever beer was at the front and handing one off to Chris. The pair of them made their way back to the living room where Seb proceeded to pause the TV show.

* * *

"Yeah," he exhaled as he made to slip the bag off his shoulder, depositing it on the floor as he stuck his hands in his pockets and made a slow walk about the living room. It was an open room, he liked the space that came with it, mentally talking himself into whether or not he should move out of his house and find something fairly similar to _this._

"We've all been there. I mean, don't get me wrong," Chris whirled around, spinning on his heels as he held out a hand, "I love the fans--but." Another sigh, smile stretching as he placed his hand over his heart. "They can get a little much."

The sound of the television died, and Chris accepted the beer, speaking his "well thank you" before popping the tab and taking the first sip. It's chilled, something he relishes with a hum of delight before sucking the suds off of his lower lip and giving Sebastian a more considering look. He takes in the disheveled hair, the soft wave on Sebastian's head--the gray t-shirt clinging to his small frame... there's a moment where he lingers there, doing a mental check of the brunet's body weight before something like concern begins to furrow his brow ever so softly.

"You good, man?" Lowered beer, voice soft but edged with the concern of someone who’s  _been there._

* * *

It’s always been really nice that Chris is more experienced and  _understood_ how fan interactions can take a lot out of an actor. After all, he had been dealing with it longer than Seb had. When they initially met on _The First Avenger_ , Chris had kindly offered an ear to listen to any of Sebastian’s thoughts or questions. However, it wasn’t until _The Winter Soldier's_ cinematic success that Seb actually had taken him up on it. He may only be a year younger than Chris, but Sebastian had secretly considered his co-star as his Marvel mentor of sorts - which is something he’ll never admit to the other man for fear of embarrassing himself.

At the appraising look and question, Seb sighs and gracelessly flops down on the leather couch, crossing his legs. He had hoped to shoot the shit for a bit longer, honestly. He opens his beer and takes a drink… and then a few more for good measure. Trying to remember that responsible voice of reason, he reminds himself to keep to beer. Beer’s safe. No shots. No hard liquor... Well, maybe a mixed drink or two, but no shots. Definitely no shots.

“Yeah, yeah, just getting over being sick, ya know?” He finally responds with a half-hearted shrug and casual smile. “You know, you’re supposed to wait until I’ve at least had a few drinks before drilling me,” Sebastian jokes easily, flashing a grin now. Their camaraderie is natural and despite Seb’s own annoying feelings and anxiety or the time in between visits, it’s something that has remained strong.

* * *

He huffs, offering an apologetic smile as he dips his head and flutters his eyes shut ever so briefly.

"Sorry, man," Chris wets his lips, opening his eyes again before he's watching his steps as he makes his way over to the couch. "I just..." a strong exhale as he makes to sit, relaxing immediately against the back of the couch as he balances the beer can on his knee. "Worry about ya, is all."

He turns, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch as he studies the grin resting on the other actor's face, "You see anything cool, in Texas?" Another sip, change to a much lighter topic as he situates to hold his head up with his fist. "The spring there, I gotta say it was... hah, it was pretty cool." There had been better, but in a place like Austin where he was used to the sights of tall buildings and booming club music--heavy traffic and open-minded people... the springs were at least on the more calmer side of things.

* * *

It should be illegal for Chris to lick his lips. It really should. Sebastian has to use every ounce of acting skill to relax his face not to show the obvious mix of delight, embarrassment, and horror for feeling such delight.

Being worried about… Well, it’s nice (because it’s Chris), but he’s  _not_ a kid and he doesn’t want to come across as being incompetent (especially to Chris). Protesting such things haven’t worked in the past so he’s not going to even bother bringing it up, however.

“Not really. If I wasn’t at the convention, I was literally hiding in my hotel room trying not to die,” Seb confesses sheepishly. It sounded weak to even him. Surely he could have gone out and seen something, despite being sick, right?

He shifts on the couch and decides that yeah, sure, finishing the rest of his beer was a great idea. And you know what else would be a great idea? Getting another. So, that’s what he does, dropping off his now empty can into the recycling bin as he fetches another. On his way back Sebastian exhales slowly before taking his place next to Chris.

* * *

"Ah, come on, I have to commend you for showing up at the very least. And even if someone _did_ notice, it's not like they'll be busting down your door demanding a refund." He settles more comfortable when Sebastian returns, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knees as he nurses another drink from his beer. "I wouldn't sweat it too much, kiddo." Flash of a smile, Chris shooting the other a wink as he lines the rim of his can right along his bottom lip.

There wasn't much of an age gap between them to speak of--but the term had come up in several one-on-one interviews and... well, he wasn't about to stop using it now. "You ready for filming?" Filming _Infinity Wars_ , getting back into the bulked-up-muscle that was Bucky Barnes. Chris shoots the other's small frame another glance, sighing through his nose as he begins to roll his beer can in between his palms.

Evans himself spent quite a bit of time at the gym, always had, and getting into Captain America's body type was never something he had trouble with. But this kid, Sebastian? It was almost extreme how quickly he gained muscle just to lose it all in the span of 4 months.

"You don't _look_ ready for filming." A nudge with his knee, head tilted softly as he hummed lightly, "I think I'm ready to get this final one out of the way. I mean I love the part, don't get me wrong, but I'm yearning for that break, you know?"

* * *

Sebastian relaxes a bit as Chris’s words soothe his insecurities about the convention. He  _knows_ he’s too hard on himself. The two women he's closest to - his mother and therapist - have always told him as such. Sure, one is a professional he pays to have unlimited access to, but he’s been talking to Karly for years and they have a wonderful rapport where she knows when to back off and when to push him. It’s a rare gift to find that in a therapist.

 _Kiddo_? Fuck. Will it ever end? (He doesn’t really mind, it’s almost endearing, maybe?). And then Chris Evans just winks at him and Sebastian is all of a sudden really interested in glancing down at the beer and scanning the list of ingredients. In, out. Keep it together.

At the conclusion of his lack of bulk, Seb has to chuckle and prays to God he’s not flushing. “Oh, don’t worry about me, I’ll be scarfing down chicken and broccoli and getting my sweet pipes back in no time.” He takes a sip of his beer and does a bicep flex. It’s a pitiful sight in comparison to Chris, but he knows the other actor is not one to judge.

He nods at Chris, considering his words seriously. The sentiment the older man expresses isn’t new, but it still seems crazy to think of Chris laying down the shield (even IF it’s for Bucky to pick up). “You deserve a break to try out new things,” Seb responds earnestly.

* * *

"Sweet pipes?" His laughter is higher pitched, nose wrinkling as he shakes his head at the word, "Dude we need to get you out of Urban Dictionary and back into 2016." Mackie was usually the one with weird terminology flying out of his mouth and Chris stifles another snort as he takes another mouthful of beer.

It's nearly empty by the time he leans over and sets it down on the coffee table, making sure to hit the coasters instead of the glass to avoid any unnecessary smudging. "Yeah but," voice calmer, back on track as he settles back into the couch cushions and reaches up to idly scratch at his beard. "I just want some time, you know? Do something else for a bit and... and I'll come back."

That was the plan, that was the  _agreement_ he and Marvel had. "You think you're ready to take the shield there, Chubby Dumpling?" Fond smile, fingers leaving his face in favor of balancing his weight on his knee.

* * *

Making anyone laugh is a great feeling for Sebastian. Making Chris laugh is like Christmas come early and the brunet mentally gives himself a high five for the accomplishment. Sure, it’s his word choice that’s getting made fun of, but he’ll take it. He had thought “pipes” was a  common enough phrase, maybe not as popular as referring to muscled arms as “guns.” He shrugged, eyes bright from amusement, enjoying the levity and relaxation of just goofing off with no responsibilities or expectations looming in the immediate distance.

Blue-grey eyes drink in all of Chris’ adorable reactions greedily. In the comfort and seclusion of his own home, he can let loose a little, he figures. His second beer is almost gone and Seb is open to considering the possibility that he’s drinking a little too quickly.

It goes from kid, to kiddo, to Chubby Dumpling and Sebastian has to roll his eyes before giving in and laughing at their memorable interview in China. “Dude, 384 is much cooler! I said I preferred that nickname!”

* * *

"Well, you ain't  _gettin'_ that nickname," he says it as he makes to stand, reaching for his beer can again as he pads from around the couch and into the kitchen. "I'll never let you live that down--why in the _hell_ is your kitchen so clean." It's spoken with a sigh, head shaking as he deposits his empty beer in the trashcan and makes to shuffle around in between cabinets. "I'm telling you, Seb, you should come out to LA sometime." The fridge door shuts, and he's waggling a bottle of water as he paces back into the living room and sits.

They were good enough friends, he'd been here enough--nabbing things from Stan's refrigerator wasn't exactly beneath him. "Loosen you up a bit," the cap twists off, and he wets his lips before taking a steady drink--simultaneously raising his eyebrow at the man next to him. Chris swallows, lowering the plastic bottle before sucking his bottom lip casually into his mouth. "C'mon man," the brunet leans over, knocking their shoulders together as his voice softens to something much fonder, much more familiar, "You'll be okay. Take it easy until filming and--well, ignoring the October con you signed yourself up for."

A pause, Chris working his jaw as he smooths his palms along the plastic bottle. "Speakin' of that. Do you want me to come with you? I'm not doing cons this fall, but... yanno, I could take a couple days off and head to Tulsa with you. If you wanted me to, of course."

* * *

New York is his city just like LA is Chris's. Both have their own vibe and type of people and despite how much business and filming happens in Cali, Sebastian will always prefer to be in NY. He doesn’t bother watching Chris make his way to the kitchen, knowing the other man is comfortable enough rummaging around and getting whatever he wants.

He does, however, let his eyes linger on Chris’ mouth as he drinks down the water. Sebastian isn’t really superficial, he’s been surrounded by beautiful women and handsome men for years now. Chris, however… Chris is not only gorgeous, but a generous, kind and down to earth guy and Seb is just drawn to him like a moth to a flame. How isn’t _everyone_ falling head over heels for Chris Evans?

Draining the rest of his beer, Chris’ knee touches his own and that brief contact has his heart fluttering. The offer Seb receives has him pausing and tilting his head to the side like he can’t quite believe it. His eyebrow quirks up and God, does he ever want to jump on it.

“Nah, you don’t have to do that, Chris,” Sebastian replies, but there’s a soft crinkling around his eyes, displaying that he’s clearly touched by the notion.

Reaching for the remote, he goes back to the main screen on Netflix and grins widely. “You know how we watched _The Covenant_ last time… I think it’s time for some sweet revenge, Evans.” Seb selects _Not Another Teen Movie_ and presses play.

* * *

"Well, even if I don't  _have_ to," he smiles, taking a sip of his water before his eyes trail to where Sebastian is reaching for the remote. A single eyebrow raises as he caps his bottle, watching the titles scroll before he's freezing and slowly settling back to read the screen."You're joking." A cringe, Chris' face scrunching up as he whines a high-pitched "no" and makes to bring his hand over his eyes.

Not this movie, dear god _anything_ but this movie.

The boyish reflection stares him in the eyes when he drops his hand, the movie fading black as it begins to play and Evans can't help but immediately make to stand. "Nope, sorry Seb but uh--I can't watch this drinkin' water and beer. Where's your harder stuff at?" Feet pacing around the couch, the familiar intro making his skin crawl as he scoffs and makes another face.

Why this one? _Why this one?_ "Like, _hard_ hard stuff." The brunet stops in the kitchen, ignoring the television as his eyes drag to where Sebastian is sat.

* * *

Oh, Sebastian Stan is in his element watching Evans fidget uncomfortably. Payback is  _righteous._ They had got quite the kick out of watching Seb be a ‘badass pissed off witch’, laughing hysterically every time the guitars started wailing in the background during intense fight scenes. And one couldn’t forget the sound effects, those had been pretty entertaining too.

He pauses the not quite cinematic masterpiece and joins Chris in the kitchen, helping procure two shot glasses and a nice spiced rum for shots. They take one rushed shot in the kitchen before making their way back and resuming the movie.

“Hey now, in your defense,” Seb begins, all playful smiles and eyes bright. “These parody movies were a big thing back then! Wasn’t there like four or five _Scary Movies_?” He pours the second set of shots, telling himself that it's for Chris.

* * *

"Yeah, _parody_ movies," he smacks his lips to rid of the lingering taste of rum, settling down into the couch with a sigh as he relaxes back into the cushions and makes to gesture vaguely at the screen, "This is an embarrassment, this is like--how Marvel hired me after this is beyond me." Chris checks his grin, leaning his head back softly as the movie continues to play and he listens to the sound of Sebastian clinking glasses together beside him.

They all had their bad movies, their beginnings that were best forgotten in the list of filmography on IMDB; he'd been so young, accepting of the type-casting because sometimes looks were better than anything else you could bring to the table. "Give me that," the brunet sits up, reaching out to take the second shot, rubbing the rim on his lower lip before he knocks it back with ease. Chris makes a face, running his tongue along his teeth before reaching to set the glass down on the living room table.

"Playboy roles were big for me back in the day, I think after Captain America I'm just about done with the whole acting gig."

Directing was where he wanted to go, blue eyes lifting from the floor to watch the screen, a sound coming out of his throat as he lifted a hand to prop beneath his chin. "This is so bad, Jesus."

* * *

Sebastian has known that Chris wanted to focus on directing for a while now, but it’s still strange to think of him taking a break. They have bonded over Hollywood's past typecasting of them - Seb as an angsty brooding bad boy and Chris as the stereotypical Lothario. A job was a job, though, and each experience was something to be cherished and grateful for.

And for the “bad” movies to be enjoyed with lotsa booze and friends, right?

He swallows down his second shot before pouring a third only for Chris (see? He could be responsible). He leaves it on the table for the other to grab whenever he deemed it time for another. “Oh, come on, man, this is fun!” Sebastian grins at him, eating up Evans’ discomfort as he relaxed comfortably on the couch. Payback is a bitch.

“I think the movie is doing exactly what it set out to do,” Seb begins, trying to hold in laughter. “I mean, it's _clearly_ achieving its vision.” He gestures with his hand at the screen for emphasis. Whatever nervousness he had earlier is blissfully bubbling away and he's feeling warm and giddy and life, right now, is good.

* * *

 "Achieving its vision--did you not just see Chyler Leigh's massive-wobbly dildo thing?" He's grinning, laughing a bit as his eyes squeeze shut and he makes to lean forward for the placed shot. "Never forgiving you for this." A pleased chuckle, the spiced rum wrapping his tongue in warmth before the brunet is swallowing down the alcohol and dropping the glass back onto the table. He falls back, automatically reaching out to grip Sebastian's knee with his fingertips before he removes his touch and settles his hands in his lap.

In some way, _Not Another Teen Movie_ wasn't that bad, not for its time. Sebastian had a point about the year it was released, sick parody movies portraying teenagers and the exaggerated raunchiness that followed--it was popular. Following that had been the wedding rehearsal movies, and by that time the film industry took a nose dive for something a bit more serious, a bit more close to home.

Most of the movie passes with relative ease, Chris cackling at parts, touching the smaller man lightly on the chest before accepting an additional shot like it's nothing. They'd all blurred together after some time, laughter and good humor filling the space until the brunet is wincing as the credits roll.

"Never again, man. I think I've seen enough of my acting for the next year."

* * *

 

Yes, he had seen the dildo (hard to miss), thank you very much. Sebastian is smiling broadly at Chris, half watching the movie, half focused on the man beside him, wanting to catch every reaction that flashes across his face. His knee gets squeezed... And Seb likes getting touched (especially by a certain somebody), but the action reminds him of something a father would do... Granted, if Chris wanted him to, he would be moaning out 'daddy' so fast--but that's probably not going to be happening. So the father-knee-squeeze, is, overall, a disappointment.

They have a few (or more) shots throughout the film. Sebastian is sure Chris is winning which makes him feel like he is somewhat keeping his promise of not indulging in hard liquor. Actually, he's not too sure if that even makes sense... The movie is lighthearted and silly and pairs perfectly with the warmth of the rum.

At Chris' declaration, Sebastian raises a finger as if he is going to illustrate a very important point: "You looked like a delicious banana-split, at least."

Somehow in his mind it sounded like a normal observation that he ought to share. Now? Sebastian was grimacing at himself, waiting to see how Chris would take it.

* * *

"Oh--did I, now?" A snort, the brunet turning his attention over and offering Sebastian a half smile as he leaned to settle his elbows on his knees. There was a fair amount of alcohol coursing through his system, making his smiles wide and his blue eyes soft despite the sharp prickles of awareness nestled deep beneath them. Chris shifted, reaching up to itch idly at his beard before a laugh caught him and he bubbled through it, glancing at the Netflix screen once before dropping his head in a shake. "Thank you."

Another laugh, head lifting, expression bright as he glanced at the smaller man, "Thank you. I'm glad that... out of the 20-thousand some people that watched that movie, probably more, I'm glad that you think I look like a delicious banana-split." Not that many people felt otherwise, negative comments and positive alike, but if Sebastian got a kick out of it--Chris couldn't exactly call it a fail, now could he?

Reaching for the remote, he made a low sound in the back of his throat, body stretching until his fingers wrapped around the plastic and he was eventually settling back into the couch. "I think, in terms of  _deliciousness,_ Stan. You win that award for literally every movie." He's idly fiddling with the remote, pressing buttons at Netflix fades and Hulu rises up from the television's app station, "They have you strip down in like, _everything,_ dude." Not that Chris had any less of those movies, but, he didn't have quite the _array_ of roles the other man did, either, "How abouuutt we watch some clips from... this one."

* * *

"You’re welcome…” It’s a little bit of a dopey smile on his face as he hears Chris thank him  _twice_ over his stupid outburst. So. He survived that, Chris seems to be equal parts amused and sarcastic in response. Sebastian’s fingers drumana unknown rhythm on his dark slacks as he exhales slowly. He’s got a nice buzz going, he’s hanging out with Mr. Chris Evans, things are great.

He doesn’t have enough time to process what Chris just said - something about winning the deliciousness award - because the other man decides to fight fire with fire. Naked banana splits versus sad gay politician sons. A random episode of _Kings_ fills the television screen and Seb groans.

“Reallllllly, Evans? You goin’ for the modern day biblical -- uh -- political -- uh -- drama?” An eyebrow quirks up and is giving Chris his best "I’m not impressed" with you expression. He can’t hold it for long before bursting out into laughter.

“Fine, fine. Let’s see if I cry in this episode,” Seb jokes, pouring them another shot each. Another role deserves another shot, he reasons.

As Chris takes it upon himself to skip forward in the episode searching specifically for Sebastian's character, they’re eventually greeted with a rather steamy scene of him making out with a man - and woman - on a couch.

He downs his shot.

* * *

"I'm going for it all, baby." He damn near giggles, fast-forwarding through the pointless dialogue until he lands on a scene that earns Sebastian Stan a mighty fine whistle. _"Nice,_ man. My scenes never got this steamy." Chris should keep going, should keep forwarding through it and make fun at how many different times they _can_ spot the character crying. But, he doesn't, and the remote remains held loosely in his fingers as he blindly reaches over to accept the additionally poured shot.

Glass, chilled as he presses it against his mouth and knocks it back in one fluid action, blue eyes taking in the way Sebastian reaches out to curl his fingers behind the back of the girl’s head--her thighs parting to settle in his lap before she slips the candy from her mouth. It was well done, directing wise, Chris taking notes here and there for angle before he's huffing faintly in amusement and turning to offer the other man a toothy smile.

His tongue catches along his bottom lip, and he reaches over to nudge the other before gesturing at the screen.

"I don't think I've kissed nearly as many people as you, on screen, Seb." Good humor had him chuckling, attention drawing back to the TV as he wiggled the remote in his grip, "Damn good scene. Honest props to your director."

* * *

The whistle has Sebastian shaking his head, cheeks reddening. Sure, it’s not porn by any means, but it’s him being the typical plagued homosexual boy and Chris is apparently liking it. Hadn't he said he was delicious just a moment ago? It's hard to keep track, this night having derailed itself sometime ago.

Sebastian watches Jack Benjamin make out with the two other characters. It's always surprises him how a kissing or sex scene, while filming, is usually awkward or strangely low-key casual, but when it's put together, it can pack quite the punch.

At Chris' observation, Seb gives a whoop and a victorious fist pump. Yeah, he's almost positive that he's winning in the "most make out" partners category. Is that something to be proud of? ... Well, as drunk as he is, Sebastian figures it's more than fine.

"You have to actually watch the show! Jack's make out sessions are hardly -- uh -- hardly that amazing!" He's a bit exasperated at Chris' praise. "Anyway, maybe you're jest biased." There's a hint of a challenge in his voice as he regards the actor next to him.

* * *

"Biased?" He's laughing like it's an incredulous thing to suggest, his attention turning fully to the other man next to him as he points the remote in Sebastian's direction, "Are you saying you aren't a good actor?" A minor click of his tongue, Chris settling back as he sighed a soft "man." 

"You're a great actor--a _fantastic_ actor, Seb. Whether you're making out with... whoever those two are." The remote turns towards the screen, a giggle following before his hand drops and the plastic thumps against his thigh.

He's probably had enough for tonight, and the brunet shifts again, licking his lower lip before once again picking up on his train of thought, "Or, when you're filming in a Captain America movie. Don't let all the earlier stuff fool, you, dude. We _all_ have movies we cringe about, but these--and on Political Animals? You sold me, honest to god." Chris touches his heart at the last bit, a wide-set smile on his face as he's relaxed against the couch and facing his head in the others direction.

Sebastian was golden, a wonderful man to work with and an even _better_ person to know so personally. Evans breathed out, letting his gaze linger, seemingly calming down from his fit of smiles as he just... watches him.

* * *

It's not that Sebastian thinks he's a bad actor (he doesn't), he just never wants to get complacent or ungrateful... And besides, Chris _is_ drunk and way too nice for his own good. Still, the compliments make him feel warm in a different way than the rum had. He can't help but look down and away, a huge dumbass grin on his face as he tries to get more composed.

Turns out it's a difficult thing to do and he has to laugh a little at his fluttering heart. As per custom, he runs a nervous hand through his hair. Seb finally looks back and Chris is honest to God watching him with such a look of honesty and admiration that he parts his mouth and just exhales slowly, body seeming to think that sliding just a bit closer on the couch - close enough for their legs to be flush against each others - is a good idea.

And there's gotta be some mind-body disconnect shit happening, because Sebastian can _feel_ himself tilting his head to the side, licking his lips and raising an eyebrow, both an invitation and appraisal of Chris.

* * *

It's quiet for a few seconds, the scene in the show shifting to something less booming, but neither Chris or Sebastian seem to be watching it. The brunet is too busy studying the curve of Sebastian's jaw line, the bright tint to his eyes as he observes Chris with a sense of hope that looks an awful lot like an invitation. They'd played this game, before, only then it'd been more of a surprise than whatever it was they were sharing now; Sebastian had been the one to stick himself against Chris' chest--hands sliding over the thin-shirt of his long-sleeve until they rested over the fluttering of Evans' heart.

He hadn't noticed it before then, but goddamn was Sebastian a sight to see when he really fucking wanted something.

The television plays music catered to the scene, shadows moving out of the corner of his eye but Chris doesn't notice anything before he's shifting up. The actor catches his bottom lip with his teeth, blue eyes flickering down to linger at the curve of the Sebastian's mouth and Jesus they need to be a lot closer than they were--with as much alcohol as he had moving through his system, nothing seemed like a better idea than closing that distance.

"The way you look at me sometimes..." he sighed, moving until he was in reach enough to gradually slide his arm around Sebastian's waist, "It's like you want something, Seb." The lost muscle mass, thin weight and Chris has not a problem guiding the smaller man to open his body up to him. Still touching, still cradling the brunet close, and Chris exhales through his nose before he settles his free hand on the other's hip.

"Why don't you just ask?" But Sebastian doesn't need to, because Chris has seen enough of him to know when he's hit the nail on the head. His eyes flutter shut, a bold move leaving him leaning forward until he's pressing a soft kiss just at the corner of the his co-star's mouth.

Ball was set in the court, Chris' head spinning with adrenaline and the 6 fucking shots, and he pulls back before lowering his eyes to study the expression on Sebastian's face.

* * *

Sebastian's heart is thundering away in his chest as he waits, suspended in time, for Chris' response. Because there's a possibility that his therapist is right (wouldn't be the first time) and Chris does like him... Or is at least drunk enough to go along with this as a whim, but hey, Seb won't complain because maybe if they do kiss (and maybe if they do something _\- anything -_ else) it will get out of his system. 'It' being his lingering crush on Chris Evans.

_"The way you look at me sometimes..."_

Sebastian's breath hitches and Chris is wrapping an arm around him--

_"It's like you want something, Seb."_

\--and he does, God, does he ever want--

_"Why don't you just ask?"_

His mouth parts a little wider and maybe he can get his tongue to work and confess that he fucking loves him, that he has for years now, that he's scared of whatever this is and yeah, he knows he's a little neurotic at times but he's getting better--

And Chris is closing his eyes like it's going to be a bonafide movie kiss, leaning in, and it's the gentlest of touches, not even _really_ on his mouth--

but it's enough for Sebastian to know that it's _permission_ and his eyes are wide and searching Chris' own for a brief moment before he goes for it: moving in and pressing their mouths together roughly, kissing Chris with abandon, lips moving desperately, tongue sliding into the other man's mouth. If this is the only chance, he's giving it his all.

* * *

His hands find the other's ribcage the moment he feels that mouth meet his, guiding Sebastian up from the seat until Chris has him balanced in his lap. Fingers smooth up the small of Seb's chest, up a collarbone until the brunet has the co-star's face in his hands. Of course, he lets Sebastian lead, for a moment, taking whatever the smaller has in him to put on display, giving it as good as he got as he licks into Seb's mouth.

Chris' opposite hand smooths over a thigh while his other hand is dragging past and beneath Sebastian's arm until the flat of his hand is pressing against the small of the other's back and encouraging him to sit closer--scoot further up.

The jeans he's sporting are just thin enough to give him an idea of the body on top of his, fingers smoothing until his thumb is hooked against an inner thigh, a light groan rumbling in his chest as he breaks the kiss to bite at the bottom of Sebastian's lip before he's leaning up and going back for it.

There's so much, all at once, that he wants to do to this man, liquid courage flowing through his veins as he slides both his hands towards the other man's hips--making sure to take his time mapping out the smooth curvatures of Sebastian's body along the way. Chris digs his fingers in, deciding suddenly they're moving far too slow as he uses those days doing Captain America reps to his advantage.

"C'mere," husked, breathed in between kisses as he angles Sebastian's body, manhandling him until thighs are balanced on either side of his hips and he's got the flat planes of the other's stomach pressed right up against his chest.

* * *

Somehow this drunk kiss has morphed into him being on top of the other man’s lap and Sebastian really, truly, has no complaints about this progression. Chris is a warm and firm body beneath him which is a nice change from the demure softness of a woman. He finds that he likes the strength and masculinity that comes with it; it’s new and exciting and different.

His hands are dumbly in his lap while Chris touches his chest, his arm, his back and each area feels hotter after being explored. Teeth suddenly bite at his bottom lip and he makes a sound - it might be a whine - and maybe that’s embarrassing, but it’s Chris fucking Evans and Sebastian can’t bring himself to care what he sounds like.

He’s literally being felt up and he needs to be returning the favor. Before he can get to the task, Chris is moving him again and Seb might be in heaven because he’s now straddling Chris. He also might be rocking a full on boner from this.

Shaky hands come to run up Chris’s arms, squeezing appreciatively at his biceps before grasping onto broad shoulders for support. He pulls away from the kiss, breathing quickly with dark blown pupils.

“Fuck--” not quite what he wants to start with.  

He tries again, “Shit--” still not very eloquent.

“God, I’ve wanted you--”  Sebastian gives up on talking and grinds his hips into Chris, a moan escaping his mouth.

* * *

A groan rumbles from the back of his throat, fingers tightening around Sebastian's hips as Chris rolls up in retaliation. He's got leverage, palms spread atop the smaller's upper thighs, pressing him harder against the gradually stiffening weight in between his legs.

_God, I've wanted you..._

"I know," he breathes, running his lips along the other man's cheek, mouthing just underneath a jawline as he slides a hand around to slip beneath Sebastian's ass. "Me too," not until recent, Chris hadn't even thought about it before that night; of course he had noticed, but to entertain something he couldn't have?

Just wasn't his style.

Sitting up from the couch, the bigger of the two pivoted until Sebastian was on his back against the smooth textured sofa, Chris kneeling in between his legs before sitting up and reaching to tug the shirt off of his body. The fabric slipped from his fingers, bare skin reflecting light from the television, and Evans sat up in all his glory before looking down at the man beneath him. "Jesus, you're a picture."

Lips red, brown hair tousled about, and Chris sighed a prayer before he dropped back down and pressed their mouths together.

* * *

And hearing _I know_ in response shouldn’t be so fucking hot, but it is, and Sebastian is all fumbling hands grabbing and touching Chris wherever he can. He’s uncoordinated as shit right now, arousal and alcohol a heady mix to operate under. He’s probably the splitting image of a horny undignified teenager who can’t believe they’re getting anywhere near the destination of ‘lucky.’

His eyes are wide and dazed as Chris maneuvers him to lay down on the couch - and whoa, head spinning vertigo comes from that sudden change. Before he can even process what he’s doing, Seb’s lifting his arms up to help the other man slip his shirt off. Deep cerulean eyes gaze back at him and they seem to like what they see (Sebastian isn’t sure why, he’s definitely been in better physical shape).

As Chris bends over him, the younger man kisses back, still as eager as ever as he nips and sucks on the other man’s bottom lip. Seb somehow manages to get his hands under Chris’ shirt and moans at the feel of those beautiful hard abs.

He pulls away, just enough space to laugh out, “Come on, get your shirt off too.”

* * *

"Gimme a minute, would ya..." he chases Sebastian's mouth, running his hands over spread thighs before brushing his fingertips over the warmth of the other's belly. Chris takes his time, touching every inch of the brunet's body that he's able to reach; cradling his waist, thumbing a pert nipple, running his fingers through soft brown hair as he uses his free hand to reach behind him and tug at the back of his shirt.

They part, only long enough for him to pull it over his head and down his arms, the rumpled cloth joining the floor as he feels the cool air prickle over the heat of his chest. The alcohol runs his blood hot, arousal thick in the air as Chris leans back on his knees, panting softly as he once again just takes a moment to _admire._

"Christ," his fingers slip down, thumb brushing the button on his jeans as he pops it from the hole and pulls the denim apart. "You have no idea what you look like right now..." Chris pauses, his briefs stretched out over the swell of his cock, and he runs his blue eyes down the course of Sebastian's chest before they settle in between his legs.

Chris abandons his own, humming as he reaches down and pulls Sebastian's button from his jeans, tugging it open, before glancing up and catching the other's eye. "Don't mind, do you?" He's drunk, not morally twisted, fingers hovering over unbuttoned pants as he searches the other's face.

* * *

Chris’ touch is electric, shocks lighting up Seb’s skin whenever the other man’s fingers connect. He squirms a little under the ministrations, tummy ticklish in some areas, his nipples apparently a sensitive spot. It’s normally more difficult to just lay and _take it_ but underneath Chris? Sebastian will gladly let the man feel him up and take the more dominant role.

And watching Chris undo his own fly now takes the cake for the single most arousing image Seb has ever witnessed. He’s blatantly staring - ogling even - but who knows when he’ll get another chance to indulge. A small gasp leaves his mouth when the jeans spread and reveal an impressive erection held in by briefs. It’s suddenly very real for Sebastian; it’s fucking _mutual_. There’s no denying that now.

_"You have no idea what you look like right now..."_

Sebastian wants to reply with “likewise” but he still seems to be having trouble doing much of anything other than keening into Chris’ touches and making sounds that he knows are a little loud. He bites his lip, head tilted up and watching the actor work on his own pants now. Sebastian lifts his hips up in permission, because what else would he do?

“This is like a sex dream,” he murmurs and when his mind catches up to what he just admitted, Seb’s face is crinkling in embarrassment, head falling back onto the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Chris' laughter rings in the low volume of the room, _Kings_ still playing in the background as he ducks his head and leans down to press his lips over Sebastian's stomach. Gently does he nuzzle his face over exposed flesh, dragging his teeth downwards until his lower lip brushes the waistband of the other's underwear.

"You're adorable," hot air pushes out of his mouth, blue eyes flickering up to watch Sebastian’s face as Chris moves to settle further back, "Quit lookin' like that, this _is_ like a wet dream outta some movie." Just to emphasize his point, he giggles a soft "watch" before opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to run over Sebastian's clothed erection.

The humor on his face dies into something more serious, something more focused as he mouths along the other actor's cock, slowly working the pants down Stan's thighs before he breaks away and yanks the rest of the jeans completely off.

"There we go," husked, a quirk to his lips before Chris guides his hands back and grips the waistband of Calvin Klein's, tugging them just enough that Sebastian's sex springs free from its cotton prison.

And my my, is it gorgeous.

 _'"Damn,"_ slips past his mouth, Chris' gaze focused entirely at the engorged flesh, running his eyes along the reddened tip as he slowly moves back down. There's a bead of pre-cum gathered at the very tip, and the brunet's eyelashes flutter closed before he rocks forward and runs his tongue over the slit--collecting the single droplet with a satisfied groan,

* * *

His chagrin doesn’t last long because when Chris’ lips meet his stomach, Sebastian’s hips stutter in surprise. He bites his bottom lip, trying to stifle whatever sound wants to come out of his mouth. His head tilts forward, eyes needing to see Chris again, to remind himself that it’s actually him and _not_ a sex dream.

Adorable? Fans call him that and now Chris has and Sebastian finds that the word holds new meaning from it. It’s positively sinful watching Evans’ mouth anywhere near his cock and... why in God’s name is he tonguing him through his slacks? Somehow, he resists letting out a groan in frustration, but it takes an obscene amount of willpower to do so. Mercifully, those same pants are being worked down and Seb lifts his hips to help the transition.

He doesn’t know if Chris has done anything like this before - this meaning fooling around with another guy. Chris doesn’t look like he’s nervous or stopping anytime soon, though. Once Seb’s jeans are divested, the other man wastes no time in jerking down his boxers and... now he’s completely on display. Heart racing, he can’t stop the moan that rips out of him as he watches - and feels - Chris’s tongue swipe at the tip. He curls his toes, one arm lifting behind him and scrambling to grab onto a pillow, anything concrete to hold onto.

* * *

The moan that falls out of Sebastian's throat fuels his mouth forward, a huff pushing out of Chris' nose as he wonders how the hell he got so god damn lucky. The actor doesn't waste time to tease, the word "fuck" slipping past his lips before he slackens his jaw and leans to accept the other's cock onto his tongue. It's a warm, wet glide, one hand wrapping around the base of Sebastian's sex while the other falls down to gentle fondle his balls.

It's apparent he might've done this before, or... perhaps, Chris just knew what _he_ liked.

Pink lips close around the tip of Sebastian's dick, cheeks hollowing for a moment before he's slipping forward and taking every inch possible. His gag reflex limits him, and with the alcohol thrumming his system, the brunet god damn knows better than to push it, running his tongue along the underside of a vein when he's found his boundaries.

His palm kneads in between Sebastian's legs, the webbing in between forefinger and thumb jerking in a circular motion around the base of the smaller's cock. It takes him a moment, getting used to the weight between his teeth, but Chris swallows back the buildup of saliva before drawing his head and bobbing back down in time to the twist of his wrist.

* * *

Seb has that pillow in a death grip, hand clenching tightly as Chris’ mouth introduces itself to his dick. And it’s a fucking _great_ introduction, five stars, ten out of ten, standing ovation - all that shit. The older man forgoes being a tease and Seb is so glad that he’s alternating between licking his lips, letting out noisy sounds and inhaling sharply every so often. He flexes his calves, rotates his ankles, anything to try and keep himself grounded and hold off coming way too embarrassingly quick. Heat is pooling in his groin and he tries to be a gentleman and not thrust into that hot, welcoming mouth.

“Fuck…feels so--” He shudders, a _whine_ leaving his mouth as he feels Chris slide his tongue against the underside of his erection. “--fucking amazing.”

So, he’s not very eloquent, but Sebastian doesn’t worry about it. He’s more than pleasantly intoxicated and Chris fucking Evans is giving him a blowjob right now; there is no way he can manage any sort of flowery language.  The combination of mouth, tongue and hand is pushing Seb closer and man, he wishes he could ride this out for longer but it’s _Chris Evans_ and he’s wanted this for so long. The other actor is enthusiastic and unrelenting, warmth and a tight wetness enveloping him, and it’s with a surprised rush and loud gasp that Sebastian comes.

* * *

Chris prays against whiskey dick, humming in gratitude for the compliment as he drags his tongue over Sebastian’s slit once more. The twists of his hand meets his mouth, head still bobbing in unison with each jerk of his wrist; there’s a chafe beginning to form on his inner lip, but it’s nothing he can’t deal with. Besides, this right here: Sebastian arching off the couch, cursing and whining with every swipe of Chris’ tongue.

It’s enough to motivate a man through anything.

The palm of his hand massages the other’s balls, lips sucking around the glands of Sebastian’s cock, damn near worshipping it with every wet stroke. The sounds falling from the smaller actor’s throat climb higher, thighs twitching and hips jerking up from the couch that it’s enough of a signal that Chris would ever need.

Not that he stops, no, instead he laughs from the back of his throat and carries on, working Sebastian with tongue and hand until there’s a loud rush of air coming out of the man beneath him and a burst of flavor coating the insides of his cheeks. It fills him with immense self-satisfaction, motions a bit gentler, but still there as he swallows some and milks Sebastian for every drop he’s worth.  
  
And when it’s all over, the other’s body pliant and relaxed against the couch, Chris sits up and immediately reaches for his empty can of beer, huffing in his amusement as he spits what didn’t slip down his throat into the aluminum. It’s undignified and most likely will be a disgusting mess in the morning, but he’s too brimmed up with alcohol to give an honest fuck. He settles back in between Sebastian’s legs and makes to lick his own mouth clean of the taste of come.

“Nice,” _nice,_ as if that’s an appropriate thing to say as he slips his hand through the waistband of his briefs, blue eyes glossy with intoxication and arousal as he watches the pretty picture Sebastian makes on his back, cock slick and softening as his thighs remain spread to accommodate Chris’ body. It takes nothing to wrap his fingers around his own, other hand pushing his boxers down past his balls as he takes to working himself with the same steady pace he put into Sebastian just moments before.

And just like Sebastian, it only takes a couple of skilled motions of his hand before he’s feeling the blubbering heat of his orgasm shoot down his legs and vibrate over the muscles of his abdomen. A low breath has his head falling back, blue eyes narrowing enough to focus on the edges of Sebastian’s face as Chris’ fist pumps over the thick swell of his cock, jerking a bit when the sharp curve of his climax rockets through his body like electricity.

It’s not as elegant as Sebastian, not a drop out of place save for what was caught inside the beer can, ribbons of white painting the dips and curves of the brunette’s stomach and chest until he’s the exact mess Chris made him.

“Sorry,” but he’s not, panting, a lopsided smile on his face as he waits until the final drop falls before releasing himself and immediately rocking forward to press his mouth a bit messily against the other’s.

It’s not his best, the taste of come still ripe on his tongue as he smears the evidence on Sebastian’s stomach onto his skin by default of proximity. But… what can he say?

* * *

His eyes had slipped shut at some point during his release and it takes Seb a moment to realize and then set out to remedy the issue. Blearily, he blinks and catches Chris actually _swallow_ a little and it’s another one of those sights that the younger man wants to commit to memory. …The next image, however, isn’t one: Chris spitting his jizz out in an empty beer can. It’s practical, he’s gotta hand it to the man.

Thankfully, Chris resumes bringin’ sexy back, his hand working its way into his own briefs to touch himself. And this. This right now, is the hottest pornography Seb’s ever seen: Chris Evans jerking himself off. And he has has a front row seat. He releases the pillow, his hand coming to push back strands of sweaty hair off his forehead.

He’s captivated, eyes glued to the unbelievable and erotic act taking place before him. Mouth ajar, Sebastian should speak up - to say anything, really - maybe a ‘thank you’ or even a ‘by the way, this is the single most arousing thing I can think of right now and how are you a mere mortal?’ The scene only gets more filthy when Seb can tell Chris fucking Evans is getting _close._ Now he’s full-on enraptured, biting his lip earnestly as he witnesses the older man be claimed by his own orgasm and it’s _breathtaking_.

If it was filthy before, it’s positively obscene when Sebastian gets to see - feel - experience the splatter of hot come mark up his stomach and chest. He sort of wants to laugh about it, for some reason. Make a joke about the pornstar ending would take far too much effort. Talking becomes less of an option when Chris is over him again and they’re kissing. Seb can taste himself, but that’s fine, just perfectly fine.

* * *

He parts, tongue slipping out to wet his lower lip as he leans far back enough to watch Sebastian’s face. There’s a light speckle of red on the other’s cheeks, something that brings the smile back to Chris before he’s breaking it with soft beats of laughter. However he felt about this in the morning, a thought that hadn’t once crossed his mind, at least he had this; blissed out, relaxed, post-orgasmic Sebastian Stan.

 God damn the man was beautiful.

 “We need to get you cleaned up,” it was the most sober thought he’d had in a handful of minutes, but it wasn’t followed through with much action as the brunet reached up to brush his fingers through the mess of Sebastian’s hair. There was warmth in his eyes, affection that made his cheeks lift while he smoothed his hand down and gently cupped the side of the other’s face.

The next kiss was slower, softer, deeper in a way of intimacy that perhaps they hadn’t quite explored yet. It lingered, for awhile, the swell of emotion going hand-in-hand with the soft fuzziness of intoxication. Chris was an emotional drunk, and it didn’t entirely _help_ who he was drunk _with._

Or the way his muscles grew lax enough to stay settled in between Sebastian’s legs, come drying in between them where his chest was pressed atop the other’s stomach. He could sleep here, if he tried hard enough, and when their kiss ended with a quiet breath Chris didn’t have a problem lowering down to press his mouth to the side of Sebastian’s face.  
  
Eyes slipped shut, one hand underneath the smaller actor’s shoulder while the other draped lazily behind Seb’s head.

This was… nice.

* * *

He must have the stupidest soppiest grin on his face because Chris is smiling down at him and then laughing and it’s so fucking wonderful that Sebastian doesn’t know what to do except try and _take it all in_ and pray that he remembers all of the glorious details _._ Seeing Evans express happiness is one thing, but causing it? It’s a great feeling (and maybe not the most difficult thing to accomplish, but still, Seb lives for it).

Sebastian wants to protest any idea that would take Chris away from him, dried come be damned. Luckily, the older man doesn’t seem to actually go through with the suggestion. Instead, Chris’ hand finds its way into Seb’s now rather fluffy mess of hair and he might make a sound that’s akin to a content purr, but he doesn’t have time to think on it as they’re kissing again.

This time, however, there’s no frantic push behind their mouths, no fumbling rush, and Sebastian, honestly, feels dizzy as the kiss presses on. He relaxes the hold on the pillow and lets it go, both hands coming to wrap around Chris and glide down his shoulder blades. Why hadn’t he been touching him before? Sebastian has no explanation other than: shots.

When the kiss ends, his eyes close and he's mindful to not hold so ghtly onto Chris. Seb wants to, he really wants to cling onto the larger man and maybe, in the morning, what they did won’t just be another drunk incident. As much as his heart wants to somehow try to salvage the moment (... and explain? Confess?) his body and mind are sluggish and Sebastian thinks that enjoying the simplicity of them lying together sounds like a better idea.


	3. Not quite an herbal essence commercial, but…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But could he break this apart? When a _moment_ had occurred and left them with this tense-filled silence as Sebastian stood looking small and just as uncertain? They worked together, for fuckssake, and if anyone hated an elephant in the room it was Chris, and in order to avoid that he was going to bite the bullet of the previous night’s sloshed mind. “So… that’s all I got, man. Ball is officially in your court.”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, co-authored with my lovely partner in crime who writes such a fantastic and hot Chris Evans, does she not? 
> 
> There will be a bit longer of a wait for the next chapter as we are pretty much caught up now on what we have currently written. Oops.
> 
> Thank you for the comments & kudos! They mean a lot to us. Enjoy!

When he next opens his eyes he’s aware of two facts:  he fell asleep and that he’s alone on the couch now. Sebastian’s stomach does an unhappy flop and he sits up wearily, glancing down at the dried flakey mess on him and sighs. He’d be more anxious if it wasn’t for his body struggling to wake up and deal with the aftereffects of too much hard liquor. Having enough insight that a trip to the bathroom would be in his near future, Seb roots through the pile of clothing on the floor and pulls on boxers before heading to the closest bathroom.

* * *

Chris’ wake up hadn’t been nearly as formidable as he imagined.

A soft heartbeat lulled him from sleep, blue eyes fluttering open before falling back shut as he slowly began to shift his body and feel for where the cramps in his muscles were. It started off as a confused hum in the back of his throat, one hand pivoting palm-up to feel the curve of a bicep before he inhaled the familiar scent of a co-star and friend.

He hadn’t been drunk enough to forget, and with a start the brunette shot up, hands pressed into the couch and blue eyes opened wide to stare at the sleep-limp body beneath his. A crackling sound whispered when he made to lean up further, the pain of ripping off a bandage making him grimace before he glanced down and spotted the glue-like substance collected around the hair at his abdomen.

Oh. _Oh._

" _Fuuuuuck,”_ it was hissed in between teeth, Chris backing up the rest of the way before moving to stand on on his own two legs. His head swam a bit, equilibrium thrown from being tanked the night before, and Evans allowed himself a moment or two to look at the picture Sebastian made on the couch--something Chris had a hand in, last night, something _Chris has initiated, last night._

He needed a shower.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, expression permanently perplexed as he held his hands out either side of him and made for the bathroom. It was probably rude to leave the other man there but god damn was this shit uncomfortable when it dried. Chris tended to feel pride in his ability to care for others when they were in a lesser state but…

_This was Sebastian._

_There was_ **_come_ ** _dried on his stomach._

The faucet was immediately turned on the moment he stepped into the bathroom, a wet cloth snagged from over the soap dish before he wet it down with scalding water and made to clean the mess up from his body. It took effort, getting all the crumbs from around his hair, but once he was done--Chris looked up.

Well, he always looked like ass after a night of drinking, but this was more of a _deep_ look. Last night, he remembered it being entirely consensual and _wanted_ but he just...

The water was still running as he dipped his hands under it, splashing it over his face and through his hair as he tried to will his racing heart to steady. They could talk about this, it would be _fine,_ but the self-reassurances didn’t matter when the outcome was so up in the god-damn air.

He reaches to turn the water off, leaning over the sink to watch as water dripped down from his chin and into the sink below.

' _God, I’ve wanted you.’_ Chris didn’t do one-night stands, it’s why he never pursued Sebastian the moment he found out. Evans was known for wearing his heart on his damn sleeve and this wasn’t exactly someone he could fucking run away from if it came down to it.

Sounds of footsteps jerked his head up, water spraying along the walls as Chris watched the closed door with wide-eyes. If Sebastian was awake… that meant.

Oh fuck.

* * *

It is with single minded purpose that Sebastian hurries to main bathroom, tongue swiping around his mouth and scowling at the taste it finds there. He needs to take a piss and the way his stomach is protesting, vomiting might be in the upcoming equation. There is an above average possibility that Chris is in the main bathroom seeing as the door is closed, but his morning-after brain doesn’t clue into that fast enough. He simply opens the unlocked door and strides on in--

Until he sees Chris Evans, still stupidly shirtless with messy wet hair and water dripping down his face. The world must have a cruel sense of humour because Sebastian can feel his cheeks heat up and his dick get hard after only two seconds of deer-in-headlight-staring.

 “Uh -- hi -- _Chris --_ good morning --” he blabbers, head shaking in disbelief like he can’t quite believe he’s being tested in such a way _so early_. “There’s another bathroom -- in my room -- I should go use it, yeah?” He’s backing up now, seeming uncertain even though his words are actually logical.

* * *

“Goodmorning,” he says it like he has no idea what that word means, that the sentence actually comes to equating a standard greeting that he’s spoken more than 1-hundred times in his life. Chris watches with wide-eyes as Sebastian seems to shake his head, speaking about something that doesn’t directly make sense but it’s apparently enough to get him to back away from the situation.

He was going to over-think this, blue eyes cataloguing the backtracking and memory filing the exact way Sebastian managed to say his name. It wasn’t exactly brimming him with confidence, but Chris tried to hold back the strings before he jumped to conclusions.

“I’m done with this one,” blurted out, just like that, none of the usual chipper attitude or the goofy smiles, just standing there looking like he had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do right now. “I’ll just…” inhale, holding his breath as he made to inch away from the sink, slipping from the door and moving around Sebastian. Chris’ shirt was in the living room, something he was definitely needing on his damn body if he was going to function the rest of the day.

* * *

So, operation slink and scurry away to the master bedroom is now on pause. Sebastian stares at the now unoccupied bathroom and it takes him a moment to get his ass in gear and go inside, making sure to lock the door (you know, what normal people _do)_. He downs a glass of water and vigorously brushes his teeth, determined to not humiliate himself any further by throwing up. Thankfully, his alone time coupled with self-loathing has killed his half-boner so pissing goes fine. Small victories.

Like out of a bad movie, he regards his reflection warily and the inner dialogue starts up. _I practically came onto him. I shouldn’t have taken shots. I knew better._ A displeased frown. _I_ **_should have known_ ** _better. I have to_ **_work_ ** _with him - it was totally unprofessional. What am I going to tell him? The truth? -- No,_ **fuck, no.**   _Chalk it up to booze and stress? I don’t normally even_ **_do_ ** _one-night stands…_

Sebastian splashes cool water on his face and when he grabs the soft blue hand towel to dry off, he holds it to his face to muffle his groan. Time to be adult and deal with consequences. He drops the towel on the countertop before he leaves and tries to walk back to the living room casually (and not like he had just stared at himself in the bathroom mirror freaking out about their drunk… escapade the night before).

“Maaan, shots with you are always a--” and his feigned bravado lasts all of a few seconds because Chris is now 1. Wearing a shirt (a pity) and 2. Holding onto a certain fabled beer (that Sebastian knows is housing his come) and is en route to the kitchen.

He really has no idea what to say in this type of situation so he offers Chris his best “what now?” face and shaky smile.

* * *

 The can is precariously held in his hand, eyebrows furrowed as he fixates on the dried flakes collecting around the lip of the tin. There’s a layout to Sebastian’s kitchen, one he reaches for with a blind hand to pull back the cabinet door so he can figure out which bin it goes into. Blue eyes ghost up, a soft frown pulling at his mouth as he studies the three different plastic trash containers and slowly begins to feel the will to continue on begin to fade.

It’s recycling, and Chris is holding a tin-can with sperm coating its insides.

He turns back around, looking resigned as he turns on the faucet and attempts to _rinse_ what leftovers from last night he can.

“Hm?” Sebastian has stepped out of the bathroom, words starting and then stopping before it’s dead quiet in the apartment and Chris takes the time to dump out the milky liquid into the sink. He glances up afterwards, swallowing at the nervous look on the other man’s face while he makes to tread back towards the trash closet. “So.” Aluminum tossed into the appropriate bin, door shutting before Chris brings his arms up to fold over his chest.

There was no point in denying anything, in pretending neither of them remembered or that they were just too drunk to help themselves… both man knew exactly what had happened.

That’s what made this so fucking hard.

“How did uh…” arms folded over his chest, cradling his other elbow as the brunette made to reach up and rub right above his eye, “... did you sleep?” Generic, besides the point, but he needed to start somewhere--right?

* * *

He watches Chris deal with the remnants of last night with more grace and dignity than he thought humanly possible. Sebastian pads further into the kitchen, leans against the dishwasher - and oh, _right_ , he's still only in his underwear whereas the other man had opted for redressing. It's hard to be chill when he's wearing yesterday's boxers and his spunk was just washed down his kitchen sink. He's apparently forgot or not concerned about Chris’ dried jizz covering his abdomen, however.

But Sebastian tries to be at least _okay_ because he doesn't want their time together to end abruptly with one - or both - of them making some bullshit excuse. As amazing as last night was, he can't allow it to change things for the worse. If thing are in jeopardy, Seb will just have to do whatever it takes to salvage their friendship, awkwardness be damned.

And it looks like Chris is putting on some effort at least with conversation so that's a huge plus. “I think I slept alright?” He answers without putting in too much thought into it. “I hadn't meant to be the stereotypical drunk guy that rolls over and goes immediately to sleep after finishing.” Sebastian chuckles self-deprecatingly and busies himself with taking out two clean glasses and pouring them orange juice and sliding one cup nearer to Chris. He takes a sip, ignoring the clash the fruit taste has with the lingering toothpaste. He can feel the slightest of blushes bloom over his cheeks which he hopes Chris will ignore.

* * *

Chris’ cheeks puff up at the mention of ‘finishing’ his eyebrows shooting straight for his hairline as he makes to slump his form a little. The expression on his face betrays hints of incredulity, not that he expected them to beat around the bush, but god damn _this_ early in the morning and Sebastian’s going for gold.

“Okay,” he swallows, blinking before lifting his eyes towards the ceiling and pondering what exactly he’s going to say back.

_Sorry I came on your stomach?_

_Good looking out that I spit your spunk into a beer can?_

_Can we still be friends after this?_

… what are we now?

His tongue runs along his bottom lip, and he works his jaw a little before a large sigh presses past his mouth and blue eyes flicker over to where the other actor is standing. Stan looks a little pink, standing there with a glass of juice in one hand, features fixed in such a way that Chris gets the impression he’s a little lost himself. “So, are we going to talk about this,” the door had already been opened, never shut, “... Or is this…” a shrug, head shaking as he made a gesture because Evans wasn’t quite sure how to articulate, “just between you and me. 

* * *

Sebastian gulps down the rest of his orange juice despite not being really thirsty. There’s an almost palpable awkward tension between them and he absolutely _hates_ it. As crazy and fantastic as last night was, are they going to be pussyfooting around each other now? How are they even going to survive filming _Infinity Wars_ together? What if --

He needs to calm down and stop freaking out about shit that’s not even happening today. That’s gotta be step one. Seb puts the now empty glass in the sink before turning to face Chris and all his resolve about being a responsible adult seeps out of him. He tries to swallow past a lump and replies weakly, “Yeah, we should, man…”

And he really doesn’t know what to say or what to do and Chris looks displeased and that’s his fault. Hesitantly, Sebastian makes to close the distance between them but only takes a step and half before he stops, chickening out like the coward he is when it comes to the older actor. “I enjoyed myself…” He adds lamely, hoping that somehow that admission will get his message through to Chris that it wasn’t just a one night stand type of deal.

* * *

 ' _I enjoyed myself,’_ Chris feels his mouth twist in both directions, a slight grimace because that held little meaning in comparison to his question, and a healthy smile because he enjoyed himself as well. It leaves him wrinkling his nose before relaxing, sniffing for emphasis as he turns his head and leers a bit at the window.

“I did too, but…” huff through his nose, the brunette looking back as his arms stay firm over his chest, “... Listen, I’m just gonna lay this out, alright?” They were adults, and Chris finally dropped his closed off stance to place his hands over his hips. “I pursued you, it happened. Whether we want it to _continue_ happening is where I’d like to touch up on.” He didn’t come here with this in mind, Evans had never even considered if it were to actually fucking occur. But here he was standing, expression a mashup between soft-hearted and steel-solid because he couldn’t _fuck this up._  “If that’s not something you want, then… we can forget this ever occurred. But if it _is…_ you need to tell me, and you need to be honest with me.”

Chris wasn’t asking for Sebastian’s relationship status, even though a system of pure physicality alone was something he tended to avoid. Steered clear of, always knew that with the way he wore his heart--it would never fucking work.

But could he break this apart? When a _moment_ had occurred and left them with this tense-filled silence as Sebastian stood looking small and just as uncertain? They _worked_ together, for fuckssake, and if anyone hated an elephant in the room it was Chris, and in order to avoid that he was going to bite the bullet of the previous night’s sloshed mind. “So… that’s all I got, man. Ball is officially in your court.”

* * *

Watching Chris react and waiting for a response is probably one of the hardest things the younger actor has had to do in a while. It's all too evident that Chris is struggling with Seb's more than useless answer and he wishes he could have a do-over.

_I pursued you, it happened._

Wait. What? Seb is pretty sure he laid the groundwork previously and invited the kissing this time around, if anything. But, okay, yeah, Chris had pretty much lead the charge after that. From the words that follow, the picture becomes less hazy and a new world of possibilities opens up before Sebastian. It doesn't matter how ridiculous he looks standing in the kitchen wearing yesterday's boxers because last night, was not considered a mistake to Chris. And that's what is important and fucking _matters_.

He steps the rest of the way to Chris, about a foot between them now. Sebastian has no clue what he must look like but if he had to guess… a hopeful hot mess. “'Course I want it - you know, whatever - to happen again,” he says, smiling more genuine this time. Testing the waters, he leans forward and brushes their mouths together briefly.

* * *

Chris stands his ground the closer Sebastian draws, blue eyes roaming down a still dirty torso to spare boxers until the smaller man is far too close to admire without it being inappropriate. There's little space between them, considering how much there had been prior, and the brunette counts the inches left as he takes in Seb’s following words.

“Well, then…” Chris pauses when the other man leans forward, his breath catching at the warm brush of lips just barely grazing his. It's not near enough, not when he has the hazy memory of what the other _actually_ feels like, tastes like. But he takes it, defeated sigh collecting inside his lungs, willing to stay patient despite his desire to reach out and pull Sebastian closer.

When the other makes to move back, Chris follows, hand coming up to wrap around an elbow, kiss a bit more intimate than it had been before. It's not for impatience, more or less a point across over the unclear dynamics between them.

_I do want you._

* * *

He is still unsure about where they stand... Have they actually figured out anything other than each other being alright with 'it’ happening again (whatever that means).

When Chris grabs onto his elbow and kisses with more force it has Sebastian revving to go, asserting himself into the other actor’s personal space and pressing up against that gorgeously fit body. Maybe he's too eager to start making out again, but he can't bring himself to care. In the back of his mind he thinks that they fit together just right. Being sober and horizontal adds a whole new dimension to kissing and Seb likes to research, after all.

The younger man's arms frame Chris’ torso, hands gripping onto the edge of the counter for purchase. Sebastian kisses sweetly, lips moving slow but thoroughly. He pulls away, allowing them to catch their breath. He's trying to not grin like an idiot, he really is.

“You wanna have a shower with me? You seem to have made a bit of a mess on me last night.” If he was cooler, he might have winked, but Seb doesn’t think he can pull it off, sadly.

* * *

Chris’ tongue peeks out to run along his bottom lip the moment they part, blue eyes lowering to catch the briefest peak at what parts of Sebastian he can see before his gaze flickers back up. He’s feeling less consumed by doubt, ignoring the tiny shroud of reluctance that crawls at the base of his skull, focusing more on the gray-blue eyes staring up at him with mirth embedded in his iris’.

“Shower?” An upraised brow, hand smoothing up a tricep until Chris has the flat of his palm just behind the smaller’s shoulder, digging into the warm skin as he draws his head back in question. “Are you…” he wasn’t sure what he was intending to ask, blinking a bit out of tune before an exhale compresses from his lungs.

This wasn’t a relationship, and he allowed that thought to settle not a moment long enough for him to overthink it. “I mean, clearly you can’t go walking around like _that.”_ There’s a hint of amusement in his tone, the corner of his mouth pushing up in a half-smile as Chris pointedly glances at Sebastian’s stomach. A part of him is… embarrassed, given that it was his doing that landed this picture in front of him.

But another part is glad it didn’t go farther than it did, he’s very much grateful for that.

A nod of his head jerks a bit towards the bathroom, Chris raspberrying softly as he makes to push up from the counter and crowd Sebastian a little backwards. “Well, we better get going, then, wouldn’t want you to get dirtier than you are.”

* * *

Their eyes are locked and now really should be the time that he opens his mouth and confesses because it’s a movie-perfect moment, post-makeout, and and why prolong his agony... _Chris, this isn’t just fucking around for me. I have honestly had a thing for you since--_

\--Or, how about no. Let’s pass. Because honestly, they’re in Seb’s kitchen, probably a bit hungover, he has dried come on his stomach and they’ve barely strung together three sentences each. There’s no way he is going to be able to deliver the fucking _truth._

Before Seb can get any other crazy ideas in his head, Chris starts a question that goes nowhere and that’s equal parts irritating and worrisome. Okay, more worrisome because in what universe is Evans legitimately annoying? His grin falters slightly.

A joke. This is good. This is manageable and normal and what he needs to strive for. Sebastian feels miles better now. If he can just keep them here - this sweet spot - where they can chill and crack jokes, and there’s no pressure... maybe he can hold onto this. Maybe he can hold onto Chris.

“I’m sure someone’s said that getting dirty is half the fun,” he remarks casually as he leads the way. ‘The way’ actually takes them through Sebastian’s room and then into his bathroom which houses a spacious walk-in shower with two showerheads surrounded by curved glass doors. He wastes no time and starts the water.

And then there’s the slight issue that they now need to strip down in order to partake in said shower. Now, this shouldn’t be a big deal as Chris has seen him naked already (granted he was drunk off his ass) _._ He knows that if he acts embarrassed it will more than likely  turn things awkward again, so Sebastian sucks it up and shucks his boxers down around his ankles before kicking them off and stepping into the spray. See? He can be composed.

* * *

“Probably Robert,” he sighs, watching Sebastian pivot from where he’s standing, Chris taking his own time to watch the swell of the other’s ass beneath his boxers before dragging himself up from his slouch. There’d been times, in the past, where Chris had dropped his gaze from head to toe--not for anything, but there is something that has to be said about Sebastian Stan; he’s beautiful, in every light and in every shape.

And right now, Chris has no shame eyeing him up as he retreats. “Does this mean I get access to your _actual_ bathroom, now?” Casual tone, gaze straying once he breaches the bedroom to take in the different odds and ends that make up the space. It looks cozy, more so than the couch the two of them slept on last night, and a part of him idly wonders what it would be like to…  
  
Chris cuts the thought off before it blooms, bitterly clicking his teeth together because _Jesus what had he done?_

The water pressure comes down the moment the knob is pushed and turned, the bigger of the two slowly stepping into the bathroom--turning just in time to see Seb slip the fabric down his legs and make to step for the shower. It freezes Chris in his spot, staring and trying to connect the parts of his brain that tell him this is okay, even though it’d _just barely_ started to be okay **.** “You have a nicer shower than I do.” Not at all condescending, attention distracted from the translucent glass as he reaches down to idly slip the button of his jeans through it’s hole.

He’s getting undressed, Chris is pushing his pants down his thighs and stepping out of his briefs--he can feel the touch of air along his ass, against the skin of his lower abdomen, can see the lines of Sebastian’s body through the door of his shower because this was now something they were going to do.

Chris was standing naked, in Sebastian’s bathroom, and he let that thought sink in for a handful of seconds, finding his center of gravity that led him to taking that first step.  
  
The glass door, cool at the touch, gave way with a slight exertion of his strength, and Chris pulled it back far enough to slip inside--feeling the water hit his skin as he turned and faced Sebastian in the roomy space. “Jesus, how much do you pay for this place?” The thought and tone of his voice is enough to draw his distraction from paralyzing thoughts, the brunette enjoying his own spray for a moment as he blesses his acting coach for his ability to mask his thoughts so damn well.

* * *

Sebastian forces himself to look forward despite wanting to check on what Chris is doing (or not doing). God, what if the other man changed his mind and walked right out? He shakes his head, mentally reminding himself that moments ago they had been making out in the kitchen and that _yes_ , Chris likes him. Chris, what was the word, _pursued_ him even. He shuts his eyes and lets his head roll back, hot water running down his face and he tries to exhale and visualize all… _some…_ a _majority_ of his tensions leaving him too. He gets to work on quickly scrubbing clean with body wash and a loofa.

When he hears the shower door slide open and then shut, Seb rinses himself off and steps out of the direct path of the spray and slicks back wet dark hair so he can open his eyes.

Chris is naked and now getting wet and Seb is pretty sure he already used some cheesy line about a sex dream or a wet dream the night before, but this? This right here, is a vision to behold. He can’t help but beam at the other man, a mixture of relief and contentment all over his face. He ignores the comment about cost knowing Chris doesn’t _really_ want to know.

As staring (too much) is rude, Sebastian quickly reaches to his side and fumbles for the shampoo, accidentaly squirting too much of the product out on his hand with a displeased little furrow of his eyebrows. He’s never had to consider how to wash his hair and appear sexy at the same time... and he quickly stops that train of thought upon remembering Herbal Essence’s original TV advertisements with women and their orgasmic-sounds. He’ll go for his normal hair washing routine.

He lets out a pleased sound as he works the cleaning product into his hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp. “You know what my favorite part of getting a ‘cut is? The fucking head-scratch-massage they give you. It’s so great,” he enthuses as the shampoo foams up on his head, a big mass of white frothy bubbles starting to take over.

* * *

His hair flattens from the weight of the water, Chris snorting in amusement as Sebastian eyeballs his amount of shampoo before working it into his scalp. The tension is still lining his muscles, the unfamiliarity making him slow and linger with eyes and ears while the smaller man just seems to breeze right on through this.

Sebastian do this often?

 _That_ line of thinking is smothered before it has a chance to blossom, Evans reaching over to pick up the bottle himself before coating a decent amount across his palm and smoothing it through his hairline. Believe him, this was never a situation he thought he’d be in, and while Chris was more of the family type of man he could… do… this. It has already _started,_ alcohol rushing through his veins as he placed his mouth over every inch of Sebastian that he could reach.

“So,” ignoring the bit of life that twitched into his nether regions, the brunette rinsing the product from his hair as his lips grew into a smile at trivial conversational piece, “Are you saying you want me to massage your scalp?” See? This was easy, it was just them being them but with less fucking clothes involved. Free of soap, Chris wiped a bit of water from his face before taking a single step forward, the assertive move making his heart hammer with excitement as he reached up and swatted the other man’s hands from his head.

Finger-tips pushed through the thick head of hair, Evans appearing to be watching what he was doing before his gaze dropped to catch Sebastian’s line of sight. They were a bit closer, something he could handle if he avoided looking any further down, and when the water took every inch of the soap from the other’s hair, the brunette allowed his hands to slip down and gently cradle the other man’s jawline. “Not quite an herbal essence commercial, but…” a sigh, and his smile happens to reach his eyes as he brushes his thumb along a cheekbone, “It got the job done.”

* * *

In less than a day they went from drunken late night sexcapades to showering together. It hardly seems real, but Seb is seeing Chris use _his_ shampoo and it feels like a monumental achievement/success for some stupid reason. He hopes he’s not smiling like a deranged lunatic over it. _People in real_ _relationships share toiletries_ , his mind reasons and that sort of threatens to sour his moment if he thinks on it.

So, he doesn’t let himself get bent out of shape over it. He has time to get to the touchy feel-y part of things, right? He doesn’t want to let himself slip up and get over-serious and scare the older man away; after all, being in a same sex relationship in Hollywood is still considered to be career suicide _._ Patience. He has to keep things nice and fun and light. Show the other actor a good time - a great time, if he can manage - and when the mood is right, casually slip in the fact that he’s head over heels in love with Chris Evans.

Yeah, the feelings are definitely going to be dealt with later. Unless it’s how Seb’s heart is racing at Chris coming and taking over shampooing his hair. “Wellllll, I’m certainly not going to complain,” he answers and tilts his head back, welcoming the touch. He lets out a pleased sound as he pushes back against the comforting pressure. And if he thinks how positively great it would be to have this in his life every day, he holds it inside, close to him as a treasured thought.

When he’s thoroughly rinsed, he meets Chris’ eyes and _lets_ himself be held. “I could try and do my best impression of, ‘ _yes, oh, yes, yes yes!_ ’ but I don’t think it would be quite the same thing,” Sebastian chuckles and he leans forward, wanting to inch closer to Chris--

\-- and his erection pokes the other man in the hip.

Super suave. Great. _Awesome_. Seb’s expression is equal parts amused and embarrassed and he scrunches his nose up.

* * *

“It’s ah,” he giggles, cheeks lifting at the mimicked sounds before he drops his hands more to frame Sebastian’s shoulders, “It’s close enough, I’d give it a 10 out of 10.” Not that he’d really seen a list of Herbal Essence commercials, but with the shower water dripping from Sebastian’s hair, skin flushed from the heat and lips parted in smile… he looked good enough.

Even better up close, a firm nudge bouncing up his hip smacking a grin _immediately_ on his face because Chris doesn’t need to look down to know what that is. He laughs, because this is absurd, eyes slipping shut as he leans his head back and pulls Sebastian closer. It’s automatic, it’s how he is when he’s intimate, hands sliding over smooth skin until he’s got the smaller man’s waist in his grip.

Laughter dies, his grin still steady as the brunette drops his attention back down and admires Seb where he’s cradled in so close to him. The smile is infectious, pulling another chuckle from him before Chris is pressing his lips together and exhaling into the steamed-up space between them. “I’ve seen this facial expression before. Many times.” Chris hesitates, his hands pausing where they are touching the other’s waist before one finally draws a bit further south. It’s a brief touch, fingertips light over wet-skin, blue eyes softening before he rubs back up towards the other actor’s ribcage.  
  
Comfort, affectionate, things that don’t belong quite so quickly. “You know…” stop, _don’t,_ and Chris’ mouth falls open for a few moments, very aware that this is twice now he was unable to finish a sentence.

So he finishes it, but not quite with what he originally intended to, “... I remember something like this happening, maybe not quite so _explicit,_ but… I’m pretty sure tequila was involved.” The smile grows, Chris looking far more amused before he draws close enough to brush his lips over the side of Sebastian’s jaw-line, “was this on your mind, then?” Because it hadn’t… it hadn’t been on his, not yet, not until hands were pushing at his chest and Sebastian was looking up at him like he’d hung the stars.

After that, he thought about it a lot.

Which led them here, Seb’s skin warm beneath his touch, a light kiss lingering on a tan cheek as his sex grew fat with arousal.

* * *

Thankfully, Chris’ responds to the shower jabbing with his should-be-trademarked-head-thrown-back-laughing reaction. It’s adorable and has Seb all twitterpated as he nestled closer to the larger man. He’s normally not so quick ‘n eager down there, but his body is acting like it’s just discovered the joys of puberty or at least the carnal joys of Chris Evans.  

At least the other actor isn’t giving him any flack over it. He’s actually rewarded with a chaste kiss as Chris’ hands slide over his wet skin... but the touch isn’t overly sexual. Seb’s eyes lose a little of their light when, once more, a sentence is ended prematurely. He doesn’t know if he wants Chris to even finish that sentiment, really as that’s _twice_ now that the other man has attempted to say something and called it quits early. Not a good sign, surely, but then Chris is talking again and when Seb hears the word tequila he groans, body slumping a little in defeat.

Can we leave that in the past, pretty please, he wants to say, but as it’s a legitimate question from the mouth of Chris Evans, Sebastian thinks back to that night. He was definitely way more wasted because he’s fairly certain he had, _mental cringe_ , attempted to cozy up to Chris out of the blue, a clumsy hand finding its confused way to the muscled chest there-- and god, Sebastian doesn’t want to think about that anymore. It also helps that he’s being kissed along his jaw and he presses into that delicious mouth.

“I’d like to plead the fifth, Captain America,” Seb remarks, bit of snark sneaking into his tone, eyes closing as he lets himself just get lost in the moment.

* * *

His teeth find Sebastian’s neck, a small bit of pressure sinking into the warm skin as Chris huffs from the mention of his on-screen character. There’s enough sass in the other’s voice to warrant a bit of attention, and the brunette makes sure to take his time giving it in the form of soft bites and gentle kisses that barely touch the surface. He almost asks, pulling back, making a face at the reddened skin before popping a brow in question. There wasn’t much evidence to suggest otherwise, but something as simple as _beard rash_ has the bigger man wondering if that’s something he should bring up.

“Well,” a sigh, Chris’ tongue collecting water from his lower lip before he shifts forward and slowly begins to back the other man towards the stone-walls of the shower, “In that case… but I hope I don’t have to remind you, I’m not Captain America, Seb,” the flat of his palm touches the tiles, his head cocking softly as water trickles down his shoulders and runs along the broad planes of his chest, “There’s no script here, telling me what I can and can’t do.” His hand slides down the smaller brunette’s side, fingertips brushing over the swell of a pert ass before Chris is guiding his touch to settle in between them.

Captain America couldn’t do this, not on Disney’s dime, but Chris Evans sure fucking could.

Not a hair goes out of place when he tucks his thumb around his cock, full of life as he moves up close enough to wrap the rest of his hand around Sebastian’s. Chris glances down, once, making sure he’s got them both, squeezing briefly before a flash of teeth hint around his smirk--blue eyes dart up, dilated, focused, resting on Sebastian’s own as he makes a shallow pump of his wrist.

* * *

His body quivers under Chris’ unhurried mouth, the kissing and soft nipping only further riling him up. Sebastian coughs. Clears his throat. Anything to keep himself a little more level headed. Too bad it's not really working. He's about to tell Chris to use a little more force, that he's not delicate, when the other man is speaking again.

_“--there’s no script here, telling me what I can and can’t do.”_

It rips a groan from Sebastian and he's keening into that touch by his ass, hoping for more, but Chris, it seems, has other plans. Those plans being him wrapping a large hand around both of their dicks and Seb can't decide what he wants to look at more, the older’s face or their cocks rubbing against each other. An “ _oh fuck_ ” slips out and he can't help but laugh softly at himself afterward. The pace and grip of Chris’ hand is loose but sure and has Seb feeling a bit dizzy, heart pounding away in his chest.

“You sure you're not Cap? 'Cos this st-still seems a bit tame,” he quips, tone tight with arousal and hips at odds with his words as he arcs into the touch.

* * *

That brings a snort straight out of him, Chris unable to help the surprised laughter that comes out of him as he draws back to take in the bigger picture that Sebastian makes. It sounds like a challenge, one he nods against, smile growing because _okay, alright, if that’s how they were going to play it._ Chris’ grip slackens, and he releases his hold long enough to reach out and dig his finger-tips into the other’s hip.

“Tame, huh?” His other hands slide from the wall, caging Sebastian’s other side until he has plenty of physical leverage of the smaller body before him, “sounds like _someone_ is ungrateful, but if you insist.” With ease does he flip the other around, a hand detaching from a hip to plant just in between Sebastian’s shoulder-blades. Chris lingers, leaning forward, cock running along the other’s lower back as he plants kisses and bites all along Seb’s shoulders.

He’s done this before, once or twice, and he almost asks _again,_ but where’s the fun in that?

His kisses go lower, along a spinal cord, finger-tips hooking around the back of the other’s neck to keep him in place as he slowly bends lower. As soon as Chris’ knees hit the shower floor, he no longer has quite the reach, and his hands travel down to gently cup the ass in front of him as he places his teeth just underneath an ass-cheek.

Friends didn’t do this, and he was certainly jumping the gun _here,_ but.

Chris had no control, not here, now not, and he breathed along the pinkened skin of Sebastian’s ass before he used his thumbs to part the smaller man’s cheeks. “Still tame?”

* * *

Sebastian’s lips curve into a self-satisfied grin when Chris snorts. Cracking jokes and making each other laugh is an integral part to their friendship and it’s something the younger actor doesn’t want to lose no matter what they may have gained in the process. He lets himself be manhandled, trusting Chris implicitly as he is turned and pushed against the shower wall.

“Ungrateful? Nah, just encouraging you to do your best,” Sebastian jokes back, but his voice is shaky as he leans his forehead against the cool surface of the shower wall, eyes closing and heart thrumming wildly in his chest. His raises his hands up and places his palms against the wall as well, framing his head and offering him some support.

And he exhales through his nostrils loudly, body held in a delicious state of hyper-awareness as Evans begins kissing down his spine, a hand firm on his neck, the sentiment causing his cock to only fill out more. Sebastian tenses and lifts a little of of of the floor, pressing encouragingly into that mouth as it goes lower. He lets a highly undignified sound out when he senses movement and realizes that Chris Evans is on his knees in the fucking shower and spreading him open.

It’s what he wants, of course, but it still has Sebastian jumpy and almost pulling away, all nerves. “I’d say… I’d say the rating has jumped a little… _A lo_ t,” he sputters.

* * *

“Want it back down to Disney?” He chuckles, nosing along Sebastian’s thigh, feeling his heart race because how the fuck did they get to this point? It doesn’t stop him, nerves fried from the night before, the high from being granted something like this still running his blood hot as Chris leans forward to swipe a tongue just along the other’s perineum.

Soft skin, tasting faintly of soapy water that _almost_ deters him but, he’s down here isn’t he? Like it’d never stopped him before, Chris angles further, making sure he’s not leaving bruises with his grip on the other’s ass, tongue slipping out to drag up heated skin before he feels the soft ridges of a puckered hole flutter underneath his attention.

Bingo.

The shower runs along Sebastian’s back, and Chris’ eyes fall shut to avoid the spray, knowing this is most likely the worst place to do this but willing to soldier on through it for the sake of a moment. He reaches around, flat of his hand skimming up the other’s stomach and with a gentle push--encourages Seb to at least move backwards a pace. It’s better, and with a hum of contentment, the brunette laps out again and circles the ring of muscle, dipping once towards the center before he retreats and leans back to place a kiss just under his thumb. “Still golden?”

Because Chris doesn’t want to stop, and says as much as he finds himself teasing his tongue just above Sebastian’s balls.

* * *

Sebastian can’t think of a good comeback so he says nothing, anticipation mounting as he’s vulnerable and at Chris’ mercy. He’d only had this done to him once before and it had turned out to be a giant awkward mistake, but this time around, it’s Chris, and he will at least give the man a chance.

A lick and he’s shuddering, hands clenching into fists against the wall. Another lick, this time finding his hole and Sebastian is letting out a high pitch whine, thighs shaking at the simultaneously intense and teasing sensation. “Ohhhh -- wow -- _fuck_ ,” he stammers inelegantly.

At Chris’ prompt, the younger man adjusts, ass out and more easily accessible now. If it wasn’t for for the solid grip of the other man’s hands, Seb definitely wouldn’t have been able to take it. It’s almost infuriating in that he wants more yet wants to shy away from the strange stimulation.

He’s furiously hard now but doesn’t let his hand drop to his cock. Chris checking in with him is sweet and he’s panting, struggling to get an answer out. It takes Sebastian a few attempts of opening and closing his mouth uselessly before he assures him, “Y-yeah, Chris, golden… We’re golden... So golden.” A ragged laugh follows and he takes a couple of deep breaths in.

One thing that has been proven to Sebastian is that Chris Evans has one fucking sinful mouth.

* * *

A puff of air betrays his mirth, Chris chuckling into the heat between Sebastian’s thighs as he runs the flat of his tongue back over the ridged hole. The handful of times he’d done this, it hadn’t taken much to get the hang of it; and Sebastian responded so well, muscles twitching in Chris’ grip as the bigger man teased the outer rim before dipping in just enough to taste intimate heat.

The soapy taste had dissipated, he was delighted for small favors, and Chris circled tight muscle again before moving to ease the tip of his tongue fully past the puckered hole. He supposed this counted for more than a taste, no shame coloring him as Chris withdrew his tongue, only to present it forward once more in a shallow thrust.

 _Jesus,_ he was eating out his friend and co-star.

Heat rushed south, cock twitching as Chris thoroughly enjoyed himself, a hand straying from an ass cheek to curl in between his thighs. Fingers wrapped around the base of his dick, squeezing, a ragged breath pulling from his nose as he completely withdrew his face long enough to bite and kiss along Sebastian’s ass.

“Feel good?” Breathy chuckle, freehand smoothing up the other’s body, gliding back down before once again palming Seb’s backside.

* * *

And oh fuck is it ever nearly impossible to stand and let Chris do whatever he is doing with that devious tongue of his. Sebastian's squeezing his eyes shut tightly, hands unclenching only to ball up into fists a moment later as a shiver travels down his spine when a tongue actually pushes _inside_ of him.

He's a sounding board of moans and cries, body too tense and dick so hard from the stimulation. He feels unhinged, stuck in a place of limbo where such small touches can somehow have such large effects on him. The sensations are tantalizing, too much and not enough at the same time and it's driving him a little mad, he thinks.

A hand snakes around to wrap around his cock and he's bucking into that touch, _needing_ more, but it relents. Sebastian whines in protest, foot even subconsciously lifting to stamp unhappily on the shower floor. Teeth nipping at him distract him momentarily, sudden gasps following the slight pain.

“Please, Chris -- _please_ \-- God...” Sebastian is a whimpering mess, desperate for some end in sight, desperate enough to beg Chris for it.

* * *

He hums against reddened skin, blue eyes fluttering open as Chris gets a foot out from under him and makes to rock up from the wet floor. Shower water cools as he stands, the blonde adjusting his grip once he’s at his full height, free hand balancing on a hip as he leans forward and kisses the lines of Sebastian’s back.

“Please what?” Pecks dot shoulder-blades, moving up until he’s lazily mouthing along the back of Seb’s neck.

The brunette pumps his fist, languid movements motivated as trickles of water and leftover shampoo make the space in between his fingers slide with ease. Chris’ pace starts off slow, steady, his lips closing over the spot between neck and shoulder as he _sucks_ and picks up the jerking motion of his hand.

Fucking hell, he’d be more than happy with this, his own cock heavy and drawing lines of pre-come into Sebastian’s lower-back, tongue slipping out to run across a purple bruise left in the wake of his mouth.

Chris’ fingers grip into Sebastian’s hip, drawing him back against his chest, fist still at work as he begins to rock his hips a little experimentally against the other’s ass.

* * *

When Chris stands, Sebastian's asshole finally gets a reprieve that he's damn glad for. But, naturally, he's now teased elsewhere, Chris going right to work with his mouth over Seb’s back. He pushes into the pleasant much more manageable touch, heart still pounding away in his chest.

Arousal has him fidgety and antsy, fingernails scratching against the shower wall as the older man’s hand slides against his cock, unrushed and steady. A sharp intake of breath is brought out of him as Chris sucks a mark into him, the other's mouth unrelenting. The idea of Chris leaving a bruise or two has him shaking.

Sebastian answers the question with a whine, not wanting to have to think and form words. He's lost in a thick cloud of desire, conjured by one Chris Evans. A wrecked groan escapes his mouth as he feels a hardness brush against his ass and it's then Sebastian knows what he wants - scratch that, needs.

“C-chris, want you to _fuck me_ ,” he blurts out, both hands reaching behind to grab onto Evans's length and nestle it between two slick ass cheeks. Holding it there, he lifts up slowly up and then down, sliding Chris’ cock between his cleft - hopefully it’s inviting.

He's never had actual intercourse with a male before, fooled around a handful of times, yeah, but actual intercourse? Nope. That shit was risky and required a whole lot of trust. But Chris isn't just anyone. If it's with him, Sebastian wants to try. Sebastian wants it _all_.

* * *

The moment he hears that string of letters, fingers reaching to wrap around his cock and slip it in between the heat of Sebastian’s ass, Chris’ immediately caves in an opened mouth groan. His grip on the other’s dick slips, palm smacking against the wall to steady himself, heart racing behind his ribcage as the brunette forcibly thrusts his hips against Seb’s touch.

It’s driving him crazy, jesus, and he didn’t think they’d get _this_ far but now it’s all he wants--all he craves. Fingers wrapped around his sex, the heat of Sebastian’s body encasing him, Chris settling in between the other’s legs not unsimilar to how he was the the night before.

Chris wants it too, _fuck,_ does he wants it too.

“Christ, Seb, fuck,” he’s shaky as he pulls himself away, immediately reaching down to shut the water off before he’s taking the other man by the shoulders and turning him completely around. Chris doesn’t waste time, pushing his chest against Sebastian’s, overtaking him long enough to catch his mouth in a furious kiss. They’re meant to get out of the shower, dry off, escape into the other room because this _isn’t_ happening in a shower.

This wasn’t like blow jobs on a couch, or tongue-fucking your _buddy_ in the bathroom. This was on a completely different level, and just the mere thought of it made Chris’ cock throb painfully in between his legs. “Shower,” a nip to Sebastian’s lower lip, “Over,” a hiss into the kiss before the brunette is pulling away and reaching for the glass door.

They should probably talk about this.

Chris steps out of the shower, reaching for a towel before turning around and holding it out for Sebastian to step into.

They should _really_ talk about this.

He waits until the other man is close enough, bundling him up in the cloth before kissing every inch of him he can reach: cheeks, nose, lips, neck. The towel collects droplets, and Chris brushes a thumb over Sebastian’s jaw-line with hints of emotion in his blue eyes before guiding him backwards--towards the door.

They aren’t going to talk about this.


	4. Tell me you want it--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian’s mouth hangs open a moment before he licks his lips. He’s starting to suspect that Chris _wants_ him to watch his own face as _he_ asks to be fucked. It's lewd and it's perfect and it has him clenching at the duvet, knuckles white. “God, Chris…” He struggles for a few seconds before continuing, “F-fuck me -- ahh -- please, I want you to fuck me.” And the fierce, pleading expression reflected back is entirely Chris’ construction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D? Hi, here we be, another chapter for you to read! Well, we sure had a lot of fun writing this one, and actually edited it (lucky you).  
> A huge thanks and shout-out to my friend who writes Chris: I adore thee and you've made my life so much brighter and fun since meeting you. <3 Thanks for inspiring and pushing me to be a better writer. [/End Sap]  
> Next chapter be prepared for angst (dundundun!) and something a little bit different style-wise... Please feel free to share your comments/thoughts/kudos, we're always interested in what you guys are thinking about in relation to the story. Also, Mackie is gonna come up soon-ish, so stoked to have him make an appearance lol.

Once dry, Sebastian leads the way into his bedroom, towel dropping to the floor, already forgotten about. He quickly makes his way to the nightstand and flicks on the lamp there. He isn't brave enough to use the ceiling lights, not for this. He can hear Chris towel himself dry as he rummages in a drawer and produces a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms that he throws on the end of the bed.

Without any ceremony, he crawls onto the bed, sitting up and scooting to the middle of the mattress. Stormy blue eyes are watching Chris finish up with the drying off business and, oh god, they are really going to do this, aren't they? He absently strokes up his cock, thumb swiping over the head, letting the other actor fully see how hard he is.

“Come on,” he beckons; his throat sounds raw from overuse.

When Chris’ powerful legs (yeah, Mackie has nothing on Evans's legs, thank you very much) start moving, Sebastian is flipping himself over, legs spreading and body alive with anticipation. He settles onto his stomach, head burrowing into a fluffy pillow. Seb should probably let Chris in on the fact that he hasn't exactly uh, given his ass up for anyone ever, but how does one bring that up _now_?

* * *

He runs the towel over his chest, watching as Sebastian brings light into the room--just enough to see the brunet perch himself on the bed. There’s a tossed bottle and a strip of plastic squares just behind him, something Chris notates with a shaky exhale before he’s dropping the towel down at his feet.

Legs spread, a thumb collecting pre-cum at the tip of Sebastian’s cock, a broken voice encouraging Chris to stray from where he was practically rooted to the floor. It takes him a moment, blue eyes running over the other’s body, throat working at the lean muscle that carved into a slender neck and beautifully crafted thighs. Sebastian was a gorgeous sight to behold, and sitting there? Waiting, body pink from the heat of the shower, lips bitten red and cloudy blue eyes watching the bigger with hints of anticipation.   
  
Gorgeous wasn’t the word Chris would use; lethal, sexy, a fucking gift to mankind, everything Chris ever wanted just  _sitting_ there, ready to take.

It encourages him to take the first step, hesitation stopping him the moment Sebastian makes to move--body turning until he’s up on his knees and sinking down to his stomach, legs apart, ass up in the air in a display of presentation that  _no one_ had ever…

“Jesus _Christ,_ Seb,” his voice comes out a low rumble, feet carrying him until he’s got a knee on the bed and is close enough to reach forward. Fingers wrap around an ankle, “Look at you…” eyes roaming in appreciation, free hand planting on the mattress until he’s able to pull the smaller man’s body down the bedding. Chris makes to lean forward, slides a hand over a thigh so he can press his palm over the center of Sebastian’s back--he starts to dip down, head turning softly as he goes, a flash of movement catching his eye and making him pause in his ministrations.

_Look at you._

It was a mirror, floor to ceiling, placed on the wall just parallel to the bed, betraying the image of Sebastian on his stomach with Chris situated  _just_ behind him. The curve of his ass was clear at that angle, something the older actor regarded with hints of delight, his touch dragging back until his fingers dig into a hip.

“On your knees,” he glances back down, watching long enough to situate his hands around Sebastian’s waist, “C’mon Seb, I have something I want you to do for me.” Thumbs dig into pert flesh, Chris watching with hooded eyes as the other man does  _exactly_ as he’s told. It’s a bit of thrill that rushes through him, something they can definitely explore later--but for now?

Sebastian is facing the wrong direction.

With his grip on the brunet’s hips, Chris effortlessly turns Seb’s body enough to have him facing the mirror. He wonders if he’ll have to explain, moving until he’s standing just behind Sebastian’s body fully, entirely, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as the bigger man leans forward and drags the bottle of lube closer to him. “That’s vain,” he speaks, not an inch of an insult in his voice, the warmth of his palm cradling the bottle as he upends it to squirt some onto his fingers. “I kinda like it.”

Cool liquid spreads across his fingertips, and Chris rubs it together for warmth… he’d done this once, before. A long time ago when alcohol flushed his veins and he was more susceptible to alternative suggestion. It’d been quick, unique, nothing he really desired trying  _again_ when he woke up the next morning.

With women, this had been different… but, this wasn’t a woman. This was Sebastian, most definitely a man and Chris? There wasn’t a single bone in his body that didn’t want what they were about to do.

* * *

 He’s nervous, waiting for Chris to settle behind him, heartrate having jumped dramatically since entering the bedroom. When he feels fingers grasp an ankle, he startles and breathes out a shaky laugh. Keep it together, Stan, he admonishes. He lets himself be pulled down lower on the bed, closer to Chris and closer to _this_ actually happening.

_“On your knees.”_

The younger man doesn't move, face flaming up at the thought of changing to _that_ position.

_“C’mon Seb, I have something I want you to do for me.”_

An insistent press of fingers along his waist has him going, repeating to himself that he trusts Chris. Once situated on his knees, it's still not right and the older man shifts him…

And, _ohhhhh_. Realization of where this is going hits Sebastian before his blue eyes face their reflection. It's quite the pornographic image they make with him on his knees and Chris behind. It has him speechless, glancing away and feeling embarrassed as desire shoots straight to his cock.

“Yeah… Well…” is all he can manage to mumble back to the other man. Missing in action is the confident Sebastian who has, in the past, very much enjoyed watching himself and various partners get busy. Granted, it had been him with women. He feels unfamiliar with his role of being more submissive in their sexual interactions. It's not that he holds stock in thinking he's less masculine or any of that bullshit, it's just strange. A part of him, deep down, relishes in it and fucking _loves_ Chris Evans being dominant with him, but it's unsettling to be made aware of that.

Sebastian shakes his head, anxiety threatening to worm its way up. He's fine, this is fine, and he wants this. He pushes past his trepidation and looks up, sighing, eyes roaming to meet with Chris’ in the mirror.

“You finding this as hot as I do?” He asks, biting his lip after and wiggling his ass a little impatiently.

He's played with toys, a plug twice, his own fingers, but this would be a first shared with Chris and he was thrilled. Scared, but thrilled.

* * *

A warm chuckle bubbles up from his throat, Chris raising an eyebrow at their reflection before allowing his gaze to ultimately _drop_ to where he’s guiding his fingers. He waits to speak, tilting his head to get a better angle, free hand cupping the thick of Sebastian’s ass while his thumb pushes the smaller man’s cheeks apart.

“I’m gonna go ahead and assume…” Chris holds his breath as his fingertips graze the center of Seb’s hole, heat clinging to his body when he attempts to gently _circle_ around the rim, “...That you’ve had sex in front of a mirror before.” He doesn’t breach, just teases, taking advantage of the dip in the other’s back--the way Sebastian presents his ass up like he was fucking made for this.   
  
Jesus Christ, Evans barely retain his composure.

* * *

The sheer intimacy and vulnerability of the position he’s in, somehow only turns Sebastian on more. His muscles strain as he tries to remain still, but it’s fucking difficult to both let _and_ see himself on all fours in front of Chris. He’s had sex with women like this and of course it was sexy to him. However, with the role reversed now, it’s a whole other experience.

A slick finger teases lightly around his hole and he sees, for the first time, the desperate wrecked expression that Chris brings out on his face. He should look down or close his eyes, but Sebastian doesn’t. Instead, he watches himself shudder and gasp and fists the duvet.

_“I’m gonna go ahead and assume that you’ve had sex in front of a mirror before.”_

Nerves and hormones get the best of Sebastian and the truth slips out, “Not with a man and not with _you.”_

That admission has him glancing down and away, concerned about Chris’ reaction and hoping that, you know, it might be a turn on instead of a strike against him.

“But, I’ve uh, toys? … I’ve used toys before,” he adds hastily, worrying about coming across as completely inexperienced.

* * *

That sentence jerks him from his reverie, body lifting up and away as Chris’ eyes lock onto Sebastian’s in the mirror. Or, he attempted to, frowning softly when he caught a mop of wet brown hair ducked low in between his arms like he was _embarrassed_ by what was just spoken.

That wouldn’t do, and the brunet clears his throat before gliding both of his hands up and settling them gently around Sebastian’s hips.

“Hey,” voice easy, warm as Chris leans more onto the bed, a knee lifting to balance himself partially against the mattress before he ultimately decides what he’s going to do. His grip lifts, slipping down until a palm is pressing up against Sebastian’s chest and guiding him backwards--off his hands and supporting his weight with his thighs alone. “Look at me,” not the mirror, and Chris’ touch ghosts from Sebastian’s chest until his knuckles turn a chin to look behind him.

Lips brush against the other man’s, gentle, filled with affection that had no place being where it was.

Chris’ fingers, still slick with lube, returning to rub just in between Sebastian’s legs as he gives him a playful bite to his lower lip. There’s _a lot_ of things that don’t belong here, but Chris stopped thinking about that almost an hour ago.

He parts the kiss with a sigh, knocking his head against the other’s gently before gripping Sebastian’s chin and guiding him to face the mirror. “You trust me?” An inquiry, Chris’ blue eyes sharp where they watch the mirror, “All you gotta do is tell me to stop, Seb… if you don’t like it, any part of it, you let me know.” The tip of his finger slowly dipped into the center of Sebastian’s heat, the muscle tightening around the first knuckle and drawing out a hum from deep within Chris’ chest.   
  
The actor’s attention draws over the elongation of the smaller’s body from the mirror, chest stretched and thighs supporting his weight--cock heavy where it has been ignored. Sebastian was a fucking sculpture and Chris held his breath, turning his head just enough that he could seal a kiss just against a neck.

* * *

As usual, Sebastian lets Chris move him as he sees fit, rising from the salacious position and into the body behind him while he balanced on his knees. At the softly spoken command, he obliges, Chris’ hand ensuring that his head stays looking back with a grip on his chin. Seb exhales through his nose, fidgeting a bit in the hold and mourning that the beginnings of their licentious scene had morphed into them now having a _moment._

Not that he minds, exactly, he just feels completely ill-equipped to deal with Chris caring and treating him like a fragile virgin. He’s a thirty-four year old man, he’s perfectly capable of saying ‘no’ and not giving into pressure. He may feel mild annoyance, but he’s still so turned on and arousal trumps irritation for him. They kiss and there’s no way Seb can label it as anything else but sweet.

“I trust you, I wouldn’t do this if I--” and his response is cut short because a wet finger is pressing just slightly inside him and he cries out in surprise.

Things are now, thankfully, getting back on track. Seb licks his lips, chest heaving, and experimentally pushes back onto the digit, allowing it to slide in further.

“ _Fuck,”_ he stammers out, a hand coming to his cock and fisting it loosely a few times before letting it go. “I want to--” Instead of finishing his sentence, Sebastian shows Chris what he wants and resumes his former position, dropping willingly to his forearms with his ass up in the air. “I like it this way,” he murmurs, eyes fixated on Chris, a smile creeping up on his face.

* * *

 _Fuck,_ this man was going to be the death of him.

Chris’ finger shifts from the movement, sinking in an extra inch as he finds his footing against the floor. A smirk curls onto his face, a chuckle breaking the silence as he relocates his free hand to settle once more against Sebastian’s ass. There’s praise working up from his throat, something Chris swallows immediately back down as he guides his finger in a little further.   
  
“I happen to like this way too,” a little breathless, palm kneading the swell of the other’s backside, index finger remaining still as Chris allows the other to adjust. It takes a couple of beats before he starts to withdraw, thrusting back in with a slick glide of his finger--a patient sigh taking him as he notates how _tight_ the body before him is going to be. “You look damn good from up here,” amusement, arousal staining his tone, Chris’ eyes lowered to watch the graceful curve of the other’s shoulders and neck just as he makes the first curl of his finger.

He’s not expecting miracles just yet, focused mainly on working the other’s body open, opposite hand ghosting up to gently massage the edges of Sebastian’s hips as he pumps the digit fluidly in and out. Chris has had many lovers in the past, all with different preferences when it came to something like this… sex was about _learning_ the dance with your partner, finding the flow by steps and how to touch someone to make them shine the brightest.

Chris wanted that, he wanted to see Sebastian fall apart in ways others hadn’t--and a streak of possessiveness flashes through him almost too quickly to be noticed.

But he doesn’t stop, doesn’t look away from the love bites and the way his second finger feels when it teases the outer rim of Sebastian’s hole. Instead, Chris watches--observes the other man’s face in the reflection of the mirror as his middle finger eases into his ass, breathes in at the facial expression he witnesses there.

Chris has his both of his fingers up to the second knuckle, other hand rubbing soothing lines into Sebastian’s lower back, and he’s reminded that he never wanted anything more than he wants this.

* * *

That smirk sends a jolt of arousal right to Sebastian’s groin. He is more than down for this, completely enticed by the image they’re creating. Even though it’s a bit of an uncomfortable feeling - his channel acclimatizing to the entry of a finger that’s steadily pushing its way into him  - Sebastian finds it hot. He _knows_ where this is leading, and his eyes flutter a moment as he starts to pant, concentrating on willing his body to relax.

He yelps as the finger withdraws only to thrust back in. Chris’ compliment coaxes out a beautiful smile, but it doesn’t hold as Sebastian’s lets out a ragged gasp as the other man starts to finger fuck him. It’s much better than when he’s done it to himself, but he imagines Chris would enhance anything he’s involved in.

Sebastian feels like he’s slipping further out of his mind, thoughts being overwhelmed by all of the heightened sensations. When the stretch intensifies - another finger entering the mix - he’s moaning Chris’ name out repeatedly, wanton and ruined, muscles quivering.

He babbles out, “Can’t -- can’t -- wait for you to fuck me,” as hands once again grab onto the duvet, clutching the fabric tightly. “Tell me you want it -- tell me, Chris -- _ahhh_ \-- tell me you wanna fuck me too.” He doesn’t sound like himself, voice higher, taking on an air of desperation now. Sebastian normally doesn’t do dirty talk, but Evans apparently loosens up his tongue, unlocking this part of him.

* * *

“Seb,” Chris breathes through his teeth, feeling his heart-rate spike as he listens to the litany of requests fall from kiss-slick lips. His fingers flex, working the smaller man open as he ignores the twitch of his cock in favor of sliding his free hand down to grope the swell of Sebastian’s ass. “You know I do, ever since you…” a sigh, fingers parting only enough to loosen the other’s hole.

He barely has the focus to string words together, minute rocks of his weight, dick thick and heavy between his legs as Chris sucked on his bottom lip until he found the will to speak. “I could see it, painted all over your face, the way you-- _fuck_ ,” Sebastian’s muscles clenched around him, Chris tightening his grip in the fat of his ass, “--Approached me. I’ve seen lust before, Seb, plenty of times, but god _damn_.”

Perhaps it had been the forbidden fruit aspect, or the _full lips_ and startling blue-eyes of his costar. Sebastian, smiling, eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks as he sat in his oddly striped clothing and skin-tight jeans. Oh, Chris wanted him, every _inch_ stripped bare and laid out beneath him, just as vocal and beautiful as he was on screen.

A third finger slipped in, the glide easier but with hints of resistance that Chris made sure he was thorough in working out. “I’m gonna fuck you, Sebastian, m’gonna open you up real pretty for me, alright? Jesus, baby, look at you.” Because Chris was looking, eyes no longer watching the movement of his hand, jaw slack at the picture reflected in the mirror.

Back arched, fingers twisted into the duvet, and Chris exhaled a choked moan of approval before he relaxed his grip on Sebastian’s ass and gave him a firm _swat_ over his rear. “Look up.”

* * *

Sebastian can, at last, feel himself adjusting to and accommodating the unrelenting push of Chris’ fingers. He’s stupidly pleased and throbbing with arousal from the realization. The words out of the other man’s mouth have a new heat curling through him. On some level, he’s also slightly embarrassed about coming across as some depraved lust-driven horndog.

But they’re here now, aren’t they?

Here, where he can feel the stretch increase as another finger plunges its way inside of his body. Seb’s eyes shut and he grits his teeth in concentration, an uncomfortable burn flaring up, but then--

_“I’m gonna fuck you, Sebastian, m’gonna open you up real pretty for me, alright? Jesus, baby, look at you.”_

It’s everything the younger man wants to hear and when he’s gifted with Chris moaning it incites a needy whine out of Sebastian. The whine turns into a startled cry when he’s suddenly spanked. The pain is sharp, but manageable and… and…

It fucking _excites_ him and is another new piece of understanding that Chris has helped him discover. His eyes snap open and blue meets beautiful blue. Sebastian bites his lower lip, keening back onto those adamant fingers that are steadily working him open.

“I’m lookin’ _,_ ” Sebastian replies, voice shaky. “I see you   _\--_ I see _us_.” Together, they make the most obscene image. Chris’ fingers twist a little differently inside of him and he’s suddenly gasping in disbelief from a flash of overwhelming pleasure that shoots through him. “Fu-fuck! -- Chris, please hurry.”

* * *

 _Fuck,_ he can’t hold out much longer.

“Good, keep watching, Seb, I want you paying attention.” Three fingers pump in and out, spreading at angles and curling towards the spot that had the other man buckling down atop the mattress. Chris pivots his gaze, watching the reflection of Sebastian’s face before focusing down on his ass, rubbing the tender skin of a cheek.

As much as he wants to hurry, he won’t--cannot, and the brunet huffs out a breath of mirth, the muscle being coaxed to relax enough that he feels comfortable slipping his fingers completely out.

He misses the heat already, reaching for the lube and condom as he separates his touch entirely. “Look at me,” blue eyes piercing, serious as he waggles the condom in between his fingers and makes to tear the wrapper apart, “You think you’re ready?” Chris could always keep touching him, slick his fingers back up and slip inside.

But, he wanted something more… intimate.

The rubber rolls over the head of his cock, fingers pinching the base to keep it level as the cream-colored condom contours to every edge and curve that makes up his sex. Chris swallows, adjusting until it’s completely covering him--sighing at the suffocating feel of the rubber before discarding the leftover plastic and picking up the lube. “Sebastian.”

Cool temperature runs along the top of his dick, Chris getting just enough before tossing the bottle aside and fisting his cock to spread it out. Neglected, the feeling makes him grit his teeth in a groan--head dropping down and eyes fluttering shut as the bigger man reaches out to grasp Sebastian firmly by the hips. “... Eyes on you,” blue flutter open, the brunet glancing up at the mirror as he continues to idly stroke his erection.

A faint smile, because they’re about to do this--he’s only a few paces behind from rocking forward into that tight heat and _relishing_ in the feel of Sebastian’s body.

Shined with water-based lubricant, Chris guides the tip of his cock forward, moving until he has to place his knee on the bed to ground himself. It takes a moment of his time, the brunet sighing softly before he shifts his hips forward and feel the tip of his dick just _brush_ against the loosened ring of muscle.

Chris is running out of self-control, but he’s got enough mind to focus--just careening backwards enough that his cock bounces up and slides shamelessly in between the other’s ass. “I need to hear you ask me, Seb,” he wanted the sweet, gorgeous man, to watch his face as the words came out of his mouth.

* * *

Of course he’s going to continue watching - there’s no way Sebastian would want to miss this for the world. Fingers manage to find his prostate a few more times and it has his entire body shaking and drops of pre-cum leaking from his dick that's still so hard. The sensations are disorienting - the feeling of fullness, the distressing pang of a stretch and then the sudden jolt of white hot pleasure from the brush of fingertips inside. It’s difficult to not be overcome by it all.

But then there’s nothing, digits withdrawing and a distressed whine following from Sebastian’s mouth at the loss. Before he can question anything, he sees Chris grab for the lube and condoms and it has the younger man exhaling loudly, trying to prepare for what's going to come next.

When he's asked about being ready, he nods fervently, a bit like a bobblehead, eager and impatient. “Yeah, yeah, I'm ready, I'm good _._ ”

The older of them isn't about to be rushed, though and Sebastian is biting his bottom lip as he watches Chris put on a condom and spread the clear gel over himself. He's transfixed, blue eyes taking in the sheer size of the other man and shivering as he thinks about _actually_ having Chris' stiff cock inside of him. Sweat rolls down the side of his face and he swipes it off with a hand in mild agitation. Another shower is probably in the plans after this.

Chris is telling Sebastian, once again, to look at himself so he regretfully tears his eyes away and changes his focus. He's still in awe over the position he's in - exposed and waiting and _wanting._ God, he feels kind of like a dog in heat with his ass in the air and the lustful expression he's seeing on his face.

Every part of him wants Chris, and it's not _just_ about the sex (although right now that ranks rather highly). He wants… Yeah, he can admit it, he wants the perks that come with a relationship. He wants Chris to be _his,_ wants them to hold hands and for his place to be next to him. Sebastian wants lazy days spent together in bed and the familiar easygoing nature that blossoms from spending too much time with someone. And maybe (probably) they wouldn't be out in public like that, but he knows that stardom has its drawbacks, he'd accept them all.

_“I need to hear you ask me, Seb.”_

Sebastian’s mouth hangs open a moment before he licks his lips. He’s starting to suspect that Chris _wants_ him to watch his own face as he _asks_ to be fucked. It's lewd and it's perfect and it has him clenching at the duvet, knuckles white. “God, Chris…” He struggles for a few seconds before continuing, “F-fuck me -- ahh -- please, I want you to fuck me.” And the fierce, pleading expression reflected back is entirely Chris’ construction.

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me,” his laughter is breathless, teeth glinting from the force of his smile as he lifts his gaze to watch Sebastian’s expression break under his request. It fuels the fire settled in Chris’ lower abdomen, his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip as he curls his fingers into the other’s hip and keeps him as still as possible.

The tip of his cock is rubbing over the rim of the other’s hole, Chris guiding it around as he tracks Sebastian’s reflection, waiting for the tension lining in those shoulders to meet their peak before he dares pull the other’s hips slowly back against him. His head barely passes the ring of muscle before he freezes, the tightness nearly suffocating as Chris shuts his eyes long enough to adjust.

His hold keeps Sebastian from moving, his own body locked until Chris feels the resistance begin to fade. There’d been enough prep, but for someone who hadn’t done this before--the brunet had to cough out a sigh before he detaches his grasp on Sebastian’s body to skim gently over the base of his spine. “Gotta relax, babe.” Or else their coupling was going to do more damage than he would’ve liked.

Fingertips massaged against Sebastian’s dimples, eyes fluttering open to shoot towards the mirror in observation. Chris waited, until he felt comfortable enough, finally letting out a sigh when Seb’s body began to give way, “That’s it--there you go.” A steady inhale, the older man finding his bearings before he slowly rocked his hips a little further--soothing Sebastian’s lower back and ass as he went, only stopping again when the resistance became too much.

* * *

Oh, Christ, he can feel the tip of Chris’ cock rubbing against him and Sebastian has no words for what’s going through his lust-clouded mind. And then there’s forward movement -- _finally_ \-- and a low groan comes from the younger man as the thick head of the other man’s erection works its way past the initial barrier. He holds himself static, body tight from the strain, muscles taut. Sebastian takes several deep breaths in, exhales slowly and wishes he could mentally will himself to loosen up and take all of Chris in _now._ It’s a challenge to be patient especially when he’s wanted this for so long and now the moment is upon them.

At the endearment, Seb can’t help but smile and he _tries_ to relax, he really does, the comforting touch helping. The troublesome ache starts to fade and Chris is carefully pushing further in, filling him up more. It has him gasping, hands clenching and unclenching at the sheets, his eyes still staring at the captivating scene playing out in front of them.

“Fuck,” Sebastian gasps, “You’re… You’re inside of me...” It’s a dumb thing to say, but his mind is short-circuited, nerves fired up.

He starts to shake from the effort of remaining still and pliant. When Chris’ movement halts, Sebastian frowns before cursing under his breath. Chris is being entirely too delicate for his liking and to illustrate that he’s more than willing to deal with a little bit of discomfort, Sebastian deliberately pushes back, pressing onto and allowing more of Chris inside of him. “I can take it, don’t gotta be so careful,” he huffs out, a slight grimace on his face.

* * *

Chris chuckles, shaking his head slightly as he adjusts to the feeling of the other’s body gripping him in a vice. The heat is enough to make him sweat, a sigh pushing between clenched teeth as he guides his fingers to grip Sebastian by the dip in his waist. It’s enough leverage to pull the other back if he wants to, but Chris is nowhere near in the right place if he wants to _stop_ Seb from rocking backwards.

Not that that’s something he’s inherently against, if Sebastian thinks he can take it--who is Chris to stop him?  
  
“I don’t want you _hurt_ you, Seb,” a sigh, almost chiding, but filled to the brim with breathless affection as he testingly thrusts his hips a little more forward, “It’s not--ahh, fuck… it’s got nothin’ to do with how much you think you can take.” But, Chris humors him, holding his breath and managing to guide Sebastian further back.

He changes to a difference pace when he meets resistance, deciding to roll forward and _grind_ against the spot until Sebastian’s body falls back against him. It works, less stop and go that leaves Chris panting a bit from the constriction, instead giving him a steady rhythm that busies his focus until he’s slipping in the rest of the way and groaning at the snap of his pelvis against Sebastian’s ass.

Fuck, he’s all the way in, taken down to the base and left catching his breath, both hands caging his parther’s sides as he leans down to place a flurry of kisses over what skin he can reach. Chris doesn’t want to move, not immediately, knowing damn good and well it’s going to take a second to get it going, but _more_ than happy to test Sebastian’s limits with a deep grind. Canine’s graze a ridge of muscle, another rumble of satisfaction purring out of him as he basks in the wet heat surrounding him.

* * *

There’s still discomfort, Chris’ cock being wider than however many fingers had been inside of him previously, but Sebastian doesn’t want it to stop. He _can_ handle this and he lets himself gasp and make whatever other sounds want to come out of his mouth. There’s no place for shame, not when he’s on all fours in front of a mirror with Chris Evans’ cock nestled inside of him. As much as he enjoys their set up, the position thrilling, it’s so difficult to not be able to touch the man behind him.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he grumbles in response, trying hard to not get irritated with the older actor for _caring_ about him, because, truthfully, it makes his heart want to jump right out of his chest at the idea of such consideration in a heated moment like this.

When he feels Chris’ hips meet his ass, it’s obvious that the other has bottomed out and -- _ohhh_ \--- there’s a rush of feelings and impulses sparking through him. Sebastian is left wheezing and closing his eyes, not being able to handle the visual stimulus right now. He shakes, a strange wave of disconnection passing through him at the newness of it all, but Chris has him in a steady, safe hold and they’re connected as intimately as they can possibly be.

“C-Chris, fuuuuck…” Sebastian all but sobs out when he feels kisses peppered over the ticklish skin of his back. Completely filled, and Chris is still so patient, loving and it almost makes him want to cry. He swallows down needy words, pushing past emotions that are threatening to bubble up.

Thankfully, he’s relaxing around the intrusion and what Sebastian needs, right now, is for Chris to be fucking him. It’s been less than twenty-four hours since their visit has started and he doesn’t know what the future holds for them - is fucking scared shitless of all the unknowns - but he can’t stop himself from recklessly trying to get all he can in the meantime. “Please, please… please,” he whines and arcs back, signalling that he’s ready.

* * *

“Okay, okay,” labored, Chris lifting his mouth from the bumps of Sebastian’s spine, blue eyes rising to steady on the mirror across from the bed. He was lost in the visage of the two of them, snug against Seb’s backside, with his fingers digging into hipbones as the other rested on his elbows. “Okay.” Exhale, breathe, tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he studied the mirror, holding on tight while he made to pull back from the other’s body.

He started out with a shallow thrust, testing the waters with patience despite how desperately he wanted to let loose and fuck Sebastian into the mattress. Blue eyes glossy with need, lips swollen and red from kisses and love bites, looking like everything Chris had ever fucking wanted--how he had the endurance to be careful was beyond him.

It wasn’t, actually, Chris knew exactly why.

Lips parted in another sigh, eyes dropping to stare at the dimples above Sebastian’s butt as he nudged forward and sealed himself back inside. It forced a groan out of him, thighs twitching, fingers forming bruises along the other’s skin with the effort it took to take it so _god damn slow._

There wasn’t a second that passed before he was doing it again, the distance longer, the thrust harder and wringing hisses out of him as Chris pointedly avoided looking in the mirror. He needed to focus, just a little, speeding up his rhythm--feeling the other’s heat draw him back in with each shove forward.

It was intoxicating, stealing his air but filling him with life all at the same time--skin on skin slapping in the quiet of the bedroom and causing his eyes to search for Sebastian’s reaction. Because he wanted to see it, because he _needed_ to see it, to validate once more that he wasn’t the only person fucking _thriving_ from this.

* * *

The fingers on his hips were an insistent pressure, grounding him, but only just. Sebastian’s heart is pounding in his chest, the atmosphere in the room thick and heady and almost too much to take. The first thrust has him shuddering, biting down on a reddened lip and groaning softly. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced, doesn’t even come close to what he’s done to himself in the past, and he wants more _,_ needs _more._

Chris gives him that, gives him more. It’s electrifying to feel the older man’s dick to withdraw only to push back home. The movement has Sebastian light-headed and his entire body quivering in exigency. He sees the other deliberately cast his eyes away, their connection momentarily broken, and it gives the younger man a bit of time to try and orient himself.

It doesn’t really work. He’ struggling to keep his head up and a few times Seb can’t help but let it fall down, overcome with sensations and the conflict between emotions and arousal. It’s a fight between the urge to spill every thought and feeling he been holding in and to let himself be consumed by carnal desire.

He continues to be vocal, surprised gasps, jittery sighs and moans falling out freely. Chris is transforming him into an expressive mess.

“I wanna touch you,” Sebastian somehow manages to articulate amidst their eyes meeting again in the mirror. They can be closer than this, they _need_ to be closer than this.

* * *

Chris hums his acknowledgment, respiring into the space before him as he manages to draw himself out. It’s a chore, breath stuttering as he slips completely free, already mourning the warmth of Sebastian’s body but tasked with a new idea in mind.

“Sit up,” a sigh, the brunet already sliding onto the bed, red flushing his chest as he exposes himself. They’re still in view of the mirror, something he notes with a brief quirk of his lips before he’s settling himself back against a mess of pillows. Knees slightly spread, Chris situates himself until he’s more sat up but supported without discomfort, looking content with the position before leaning forward. “C’mere, Seb.” Tone ripe with delight, arousal making his voice guttural as he slides his hands around the other’s waist and hauls him back towards him.

It won’t be long before he won’t be able to maneuver the other so easily, keeping in mind their film schedule and how much longer Sebastian has before he has to bulk up again. He might miss this, the way he can pick the other up and settle him in his lap, grinning softly as he brushes his mouth along a slender neck and runs his hands along a slim waist.

Miss this, looking forward to do it again--Chris wonders if he’s being presumptuous.

He nuzzles over the curve of Sebastian’s neck, his hips rolling casually up and grinding his slick cock against the other’s body. “This better?”

He won’t think about work, or what the fuck they’re going to do after this.

Not right now, Chris won’t take away from this.

* * *

Despite knowing that they’re separating to change positions, Chris pulling out completely still causes a spike of panic in his mind. The emptiness is disconcerting, but Sebastian gets over it, eyes curious at what the other is going to have them doing next. He observes the bigger man climb on the bed and--

Turns out what’s to follow is them face-to-face with him on top and in Chris’ lap. And, yeah, he’s on board for this. Completely. Like an addict looking for his next fix, Sebastian goes quickly and unquestioningly. The other man helping him to climb on top, knees straddling on either side of Chris’ thighs.

They’re much closer now, everything is far more intimate and exactly what he wants. The fleeting touch at his neck has him shivering, but smiling broadly, feeling self-satisfied at being indulged. Seb lets his hands reach to grasp onto the hard muscles of Chris’ biceps, squeeze, and enjoys the sheer strength contained there. “Yeah, much better,” he affirms before rubbing his ass against the hardness beneath him, loving that he has more control now.

One hand finds its way into Chris' hair, gripping the strands tightly enough to pull his head away from his neck so Sebastian can lean in for a kiss. The brush of his lips is light and he even pulls away a few times to tease the other man. “Mm, want you back ‘nside of me,” the younger actor states, voice a little reedy. He wastes no time in having his free hand reach between his legs to hold onto Chris’ cock as he raises up and positions his hole over the tip.

It’s another first as he bears down on the the rigid length, eyes narrowed in concentration, but locked on Chris as he gets past the initial struggle. Mouth closed, a groan can still be heard as he, inch by inch, slowly sinks down on the older man’s sex until the task is complete. Sebastian loops both of his arms arounds around Chris’ neck for support. The new position brings variation to the sensations, their closeness and shared heat engulfing. He experimentally fidgets, canting his hips, and it has his erection delightfully trapped and pressing into the other’s stomach. A moment later, Sebastian is lifting himself up a bit before bearing back down. He repeats the motion, mouth falling open now in a strangled moan. And yeah, he definitely likes this.

He gives in and let’s himself  _go_ , body moving on its own accord, the slight discomfort only adding to everything as he fucks himself on Chris’ cock shamelessly.

* * *

“Lookat you,” Chris’ brow furrows, mouth falling open as Sebastian engulfs him, lips slick from sloppy kisses and grip tight where he’s touching the smaller’s body. It’s difficult to keep his eyes open, the feel of it damn near overwhelming, but he _can’t_ miss this, he can’t ignore the way Sebastian tenses as he lowers himself down on the older’s cock. Can’t look away as a hand holds him up until he’s sheathed all the way in and gasping at the sensations skittering up his spine.

The angle is different, and he leans a bit back, encouraged by the arms draping around his neck and the way Sebastian shifts atop him. Mewls drawn out from Stan’s throat have Chris’ jaw clenching, his eyes dropping to watch the way the other’s cock bounces between them whenever he descends.

It’s difficult to not thrust upwards, body twitching and yearning to pound up into Sebastian’s opening, his control slipping whenever Chris guides his co-star back down onto his dick. The motion pull gasps and husks that rumble from his chest and leave him panting where he’s sat. “ _God_ you’re... beautiful,” Sebastian’s sounds are killing him, and Chris forces his eyes up to lock onto those ice-blues. He greedily reads the flush to those cheeks, and the way Seb’s face contorts whenever a certain movement brushes the little bundle of nerves deep inside.

Jesus fucking christ.

A hand strays from the edges of the other’s middle, gliding up until he’s cupping the sharp of Sebastian’s jaw-line and sitting himself up enough to press their mouths hungrily together. It’s messy, languid, Chris winding his other arm around the smallers’ ribcage and encouraging deeper thrusts that continue to hit home at every point.

Small bites to the fat of Sebastian’s lip, and Chris pulls back, winded, watching, dropping his gaze down as he guides his thumb around and draws it over the collection of spit on Seb’s bottom lip. “You’re gorgeous, baby,” a huff, the arm around Sebastian’s chest loosening as he lowers his hand and presses it against his tailbone, “Anyone ever--anyone ever tell you that?” Stuttering moan, distracted by the glossy look to the other’s mouth before his raises his attentions up to Sebastian’s eyes. “Fuckin’ perfect, Seb. Everything I’ve ever _want--.”_ Broken words, sentence cutting short, biting into his bottom lip because Sebastian may be new to this but he is _damn good at it._

* * *

The pleasure is intense and _sharp,_ something alien to him but rapidly pulling Sebastian under. It has its claws in him and he can’t think of how anything could ever top this (or why he would want to). He’s drowning in Chris, but burning up at the same time, their bodie’s hot and slick with sweat and it’s overwhelming. It’s almost too much, but he won’t pull his hand away from the flame. It’s too late for that, he’s too far gone.

Chris says he’s beautiful and that makes him feel weak and dizzy,  eyes fluttering, so he holds on tighter. (Chris has him, Chris is with him.)

They kiss again, mouth’s sloppy and an arm wraps around him, changes the angle a bit, and has Sebastian’s noises increase in volume as his prostate is repeatedly caressed.  

Chris calls him gorgeous and wet lips form a satisfied smile. How can he not? His heart is soaring, happiness beginning to work its way up and entwine with the pleasure.

 _“Fuckin’ perfect, Seb. Everything I’ve ever_ want-- _.”_

His heart constricts and he’s suspended in this exquisite moment of pure physical bliss combining with a rush of emotions. One more thrust and he shatters, coming hard, muscles clenching and eyes wide in disbelief from the ecstasy that floods through him.

“I-I love you, Chris,” Sebastian sobs out, voice high and cracking, unable to stop himself. He needs this too, just in a different way. “I love -- _I fucking love you_.”  

The truth doesn’t really set him free, but the relief from confessing is almost as devastating as his climax and Sebastian’s in complete shambles, body thrumming from gratification, shaking even as his cock finishes pulsing, streams of warm come layering between them.

Bright eyes look to Chris, expectant and hopeful as he holds on and _waits_.

* * *

Sebastian drops down into his lap, and Chris can feel the way his thighs tense up, can feel the way Seb’s body builds and releases as muscles contract and gray-blue eyes fall open in a picture of surprise like he didn’t quite expect it to feel this way. There are words falling from puffy lips, a long sob ripping from the smaller’s throat as he comes in spurts all over their fronts and Chris doesn’t know how to breathe for all of five seconds.1

_“I love you.”_

Muscles clench, and Chris doubles-over from the vice-like grip to his cock, mouth falling open in shock as he shoves Sebastian and moves to flip him on his back.

_“I love--I fucking love you.”_

Heartbeat skyrocketing beneath his ribs, breath coming out in pants as he grips the bedsheets on either side of Sebastian’s head and fucks into his body like it’s all he’ll ever know. There’s an echo, just reverberating inside his skull as Chris drops his head and presses his mouth to the side of Sebastian’s neck, hearing the words over and over again as he pounds against wet heat--the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air of the bedroom.

It doesn’t take much for him to come, not at this pace, arms shaking from how hard he’s got his fingers twisted in the comforter, gasps coming out in waves until he’s screwing his eyes shut and burying his face in Sebastian’s neck as the tension begins to boil over in his gut.

**_“I love you.”_ **

It happens like the taut snap of a bowstring, Chris parting his lips in a barely controlled groan as his hips start snapping in desperate thrusts, trickles of his orgasm shooting down his thighs and up his abdomen as he milks Sebastian’s prostate with all he’s worth. It’s messy, uncoordinated, a hand unwinding from bedspread to wrap beneath one of the Seb’s knees, lifting it away as he releases load after load of come deep within the condom.

He thinks, for a blissed moment, it’s a good fucking thing they used one, muscles trembling from his climax as he manages a few more rocks of his hips before shakily dropping to the body beneath his. Chris’ chest heaves against the other’s, and he lets out an exhausted sigh because that took more effort than was strictly necessary, and he’s not entirely sure what else he’s supposed _to do._

So he let’s go the tail end of another breath, lungs filling and collapsing as his heart-rate continues to thump ridiculously fast in his chest. His eyes are closed, thumb gently massaging the inside of Sebastian’s thigh, face still buried in the side of the smaller man’s neck as he inhales the scent of his sex and sweat.

The _I love you_ crosses his mind, making him swallow but remain where he is, too hung up from the post-orgasmic haze to bring himself to react to it properly.

Because, what the fuck is he supposed to say…?

_Was it real?_

_Did you even_ mean _that?_

He doubts it, and that’s an uncomfortable feeling that curls beneath his gut and makes him move his arms to curl around Sebastian a little tighter. Chris doesn’t know, and he won’t ask, so he pushes it all aside in favor of lifting himself and pressing a lazy, bone-dead kiss to the other’s mouth.


	5. I’m going to call you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His body is warm and sated and he has Chris on the other line so he smiles to himself. His heart feels bigger, his future brighter and everything’s just so fucking good. He kinda wants to laugh at himself for being silly and cliche, but hey, it’s love, he can’t help it.
> 
> “Can you… stay on the line with me?” Sebastian inquires after a beat, settling more comfortably, sleepiness slowly making itself known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! So, this turned out a bit fluffier than we originally thought, which we're fine with. I'm sure you guys are too, yeah? The angst is coming, though. Beware. :O  
> As always, co-written: I write Sebastian, my friend writes Chris. Highfives for her for being awesome as usual.  
> Enjoy! Don't worry, it's not all text messages. ♥

October 2, 2016

[8:06 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Hey, how was your flight?**

[11:08 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Terrible, this is all your fault.**

[8:09 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **What!? Might as well come back then ;)**

[11:11 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Ha ha. Wish I could, jelly bean, but I gots things to do.**

[8:11 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **What’s wrong man?**

[11:5 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Nothing is wrong :) I’m just giving you shit.**

[8:17 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Bed’s cold, what am I supposed to do now?**

[11:17 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Buy a dog?**

[8:18 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Bring your dog here, we’ll be all set**

[11:18 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Dodger hates planes ;( no way.**

[8:18 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Ughhh**

[8:20 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **I had a great weekend though...**

[11:35 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Me too, thanks for inviting me over :)**

[8:44 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **So… When do you think we can see each other again? Miss ya...**

[12:05 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Miss me, huh? You get our filming schedule yet?**

[9:07 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Yeah, looks pretty rough but ya know, still excited for it**

[12:08 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **It’ll be my last for a bit, you ready to pick up the shield? ;)**

[9:10 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **We shall see… You outta the airport yet?**

[12:13 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **In a cab headed home, need a shower and my dog.**

[9:17 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **I have a shower!**

[12:27 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **That I do remember, I believe I was in that shower too.**

[9:28 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **I have very fond memories of that shower**

[12:36 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Expensive ass shower, how dare you, I need one**

[9:37 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **I’ve got good taste, what can I say? Expensive showers, you...**

[12:42 AM] Message received from Chris E.: I **am indeed, very expensive. According to Google my net worth is like $40 Million. Pay up.**

[9:44 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Whoa really!? I’m going to have to hustle to afford you again $$$**

[12:45 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **You’re only worth 4 mil, get on my level, brat**

[9:46 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Guess I gotta take up the shield after all!**

[12:48 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Ahh sucks 2 suck. I’ll be back, maybe. We’ll see**

[9:51 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Sucking isn’t so bad...**

[1:13 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Well, get used to it.**

[1:15 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Home, Dodger is awful happy to see me.**

[1:15 AM] Message received from Chris E.: _ <IMG_20161002_211504.jpg> _

[1:17 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Look at him, so happy.**

[10:19 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **He sure looks pleased, really adorable Chris, must take after you**

[1:22 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Is that a flirt? That’s a flirt.**

[10:22 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Maybe? Yeah? ... Yes.**

[1:35 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **What am I going to do with you, Chubby Dumpling.**

[1:36 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **I’m going to shower and head to bed, get some sleep?**

[10:39 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Alright. I will. You sleep well, Chris.**

[2:02 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Thanks again for having me, Seb, really. Goodnight.**

October 3, 2016 

[5:43 AM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **This might sound dumb, but was kinda strange not waking up not next to you...**

[3:00 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **It’s not dumb**

[7:44PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Oh… that’s good then. How are you doin?**

October 4, 2016 

[9:55 AM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **I think my trainer enjoys breaking me**

[10:00 AM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Next time I’ll be manhandling YOU though! *Flexing arm emoji***

[1:33 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Is that what you were? Manhandled? Please.**

[1:33 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Also, I don’t wanna hear it. I’ve been on a controlled schedule for months just to keep Cap’s slim cut.**

[10:40 AM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **I recall a lot of you pushing me around into various positions, just sayin ;) not that I'm complaining of course… I happen to like that controlled schedule of yours too... *Heart eyes emoji***

October 5, 2016 

[9:23 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Yeah, I guess you’re one of many.**

[6:29 AM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **I don’t want to be just one of many though. I mean you know how I feel...**

[9:32 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Yeah, here’s to hoping.**

[7:01 AM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **?**

[8:37 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **I don’t want to be one of many, either.**

[8:38 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Just in case that wasn’t clear.**

[5:43 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **You’re not Chris. You’d never be :/**

[9:26 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **:) Chubby Dumpling**

[9:27 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **B) Jelly bean**

[9:27 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **;) Baby doll**

[6:32 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Aw I don’t have any pet names for you… yet. Can you just be My Chris? Promise I’ll take care of you really well ;)**

[9:33 PM Message received from Chris E.: **I don’t know, pretty sure it was ME fixing YOU pancakes proceeding Saturday morning. You may not be up to the task.**

[6:35 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Pretty sure it was ME riding YOU the day before with you definitely having no complaints ;) I wanna do that again btw xxx**

[9:38 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **You’re terrible, absolutely terrible. Omg**

[6:39 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Can’t help it, just want you Chris**

[10:26 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Maybe before you do your Tulsa thing.**

[10:30 PM] Message received from Chris E.: **Just took Dodger on a walk, that guy wears me out I swear. Gonna head to bed early, goodnight Seb :)**

[7:32 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **I can come to LA this time, if you’ll have me**

[7:33 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Goodnight *Heart emoji***

October 8, 2016 

[10:03 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **God... Been thinking bout your hands and mouth on me**

[10:04 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **...And i can’t believe i’m typing this shit out lol**

[1:06 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Wow**

[1:08 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Thinking about it all day, huh?**

[1:09 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Shouldn’t you be sleeping?**

[10:10 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling:   _ <IMG_20161008_212606.jpg> _

[10:11 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling:   **cant sleep when i have this goin on**

[1:23 AM Message received from Chris E.: **Warn a guy, ducked into the bathroom**

[10:25 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Sorry…**

[10:26 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **you think you can uhm**

[1:30 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Are you asking me to send nudes**

[1:31 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Sebastian.**

[10:32 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **No!!! talk, i mean text with me**

[10:32 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **…or is this too fucking weird?**

[1:48 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **lmao**

[1:49 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **So sexting, you want to sext?**

[10:52 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **please Chris...**

[2:02 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **What are you doing, right now?**

[2:03 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Describe it to me.**

[11:04 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **im on my bed naked sitting up left hand barely touchin my cock just lightly strokin it. keep thinking bout you**

[2:08 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **What are you thinking about? Last weekend?**

[11:11 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **mm yeah and like other things i want yu to do to me and us to do together .. fuck im so hard right now**

[2:13 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Like what, Seb? There’s a lot of things I could do to you, need to know what’s on the table.**

[11:17 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **i actually liked when you spanked me? … i have no idea if its pain or like just the spanking thing uhh**

**also when you told me what to do like all in charge but in a good wya big turnon so hot for some reasona**

[2:20 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **I gotta say, the shit that came out of your mouth, didn’t know you’d be so vocal.**

[11:23 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **… i'm usually not that noisy i swear heh**

[11:24 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **it's like you bring out this other crazy side of me its... different but i like it, i really do**

[2:35 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Just going to casually sip my corona at the bar, I enjoyed the pic btw**

[11:39 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **or you could go back in the bathroom and touch yourself like i am? ;)**

[2:40 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Sebbie, baby. Corona, and I’m with a friend**

[2:45 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **But, I’m fixing to leave if you can hold your horses. Bar has an ice tray for a bathroom and it’s rude to ditch someone to jerk off**

[2:46 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Feel free to add onto the ‘on the table’ list while I jump a cab? Making a mental note of plans next time I see you. ;)**

[11:48 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **fuck Chris… gonna have to stop touching myself for a bit an calm down**

[11:50 PM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Okayyyy,** **so you left some nice bruises… I liked them, sadly starting to fade… How about you share something too?**

[2:59 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Sorry about the bruising, sometimes I get too grabby.**

[3:03 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **In cab. Uh, geez this is a little difficult.**

[3:05 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **You let yourself go with me, I like that. I get that level of trust from you, something I SORT OF experimented with. Spanking, all that.**

[3:10 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Allowing me to take the lead, gives me something to do. I want to make you feel good, Seb, whether it be physical or whatever you need.**

[12:13 AM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **I do trust you with this stuff and I have 0 complaints man lol all praise**

[3:19 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **Praise, how do you feel about praises?**

[12:22 AM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Huh… Hmm… I’d literally take anything from you Chris… Shit that sounds pathetic?**

[3:25 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **I wouldn’t say PATHETIC.**

[3:28 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **I do have to ask… what /have/ you done?**

[12:30 AM] Message received from Chubby Dumpling: **Man… This is one convo I wouldn’t think we’d be having via text message**

[3:30 AM] Message received from Chris E.: **I’m going to call you.**

* * *

 He hits dial as the heel of his shoe touches the pavement, shooting the driver a smile and a wave of his hand before facing towards the front of his home. Chris is automatically reaching into his pocket, digging for his keys and listening to the sound of the ringer melody play once, twice, before the sound of a click reverberates from the speaker.

“Hey,” slow smile, one that stretches across his face as he glances down to find his house key, “So, _not_ text message.” The key flips, Chris stopping by his front door before sliding it into the keyhole and thoughtlessly unlocking the deadbolt. “Better?”

* * *

 At seeing the “I’m going to call you” Sebastian’s heart does a fucking trick or two in chest. He hasn’t heard Chris’ voice in almost a week and that’s far too long. Texting has been… Well, it was better than nothing, but now they’re going to actually _talk_ about important shit. Sure, it’s not _feelings,_ but sex is pretty damn important too. Even though he’s expecting the call, the ringer has him startled, staring at the ID with a huge dumbass grin plastered on his face before he finally answers the call, bringing his mobile to his ear.

“Yeah, hey… Hi…” He licks his bottom lip. He’s so fucking happy just from Chris _calling_ him and now he’s _hearing_ him and it has him shutting his eyes and settling back against the pillow. “You sound so good... Uh. I mean, it’s good to hear your voice.” Sebastian clamps his mouth shut before any other embarrassing sentiments sneak out.

* * *

 “Always so eloquent,” Chris laughs, boyish and full of energy as he steps inside his home and makes to push the front door shut behind him. The sound of claws against wooden floors echos about the house, the brunet leaning down to run his fingers over Dodger’s fur when the dog is close enough before carefully stepping around him and heading for the hallway. “Happy to hear you too, Seb.” Keys toss from his hand and into the bowl just at the edge of the corridor, his jacket already being worked off his arms as he makes to balance the phone between his shoulder and ear.

Dodger follows, yawning, a whine escaping the dog’s throat before Chris pauses to look at him. “You still sittin’ tight?” It conveys enough of what he means, distracted blue eyes running over his pup’s fur before he bites his tongue a little and backtracks towards the french doors in his kitchen.

* * *

Upon hearing Chris’ laugh, Sebastian is chuckling at himself, trying to not let himself get worked up by the blunder. It’s hard not to as there’s so much he wants to say and thoughts are flying through his mind and yeah, he’s also more than half-hard which complicates the communication process. He can make out the sounds of Dodger doing Dodger-like things and tries to picture Chris in his home, comfortable, casual and walking about. Seb wants to be there so much, even if it doesn’t make any logical or practical sense because he loves his life in New York, he does.

“Y-yeah, still here, takin’ a break from, you know…” He admits with a slight tremor in his voice. He fidgets on the bed and breathes out slowly before adding, “I want you to hear me get off… Is that okay?” That, also, would be a new thing because, apparently, Sebastian is game for phonesex, or at least masturbation with Chris Evans’ being an auditory voyeur.

* * *

 Dodger paces out the backdoor and into the well-maintained backyard, Chris passing his companion a private smile before shutting himself inside and padding towards his bedroom. It gives him some privacy, some space to work with without the worry of his fury roommate interrupting anything fragile; that, actually, had happened in the past and while _Chris_ found it amusing, she hadn’t felt the same way.

“Is it okay?” Heavy exhale, focus drawing in with a snap as he passes beneath the door-frame and into his room, “course, Seb, I mean…” a swallow, the actor hesitating by the wall near his closet so he can already start to toe off his shoes, “... We’re going to talk about limits later, alright?” A bit more authority, because communication is key if they’re going to be doing this, “For right now, I’m gonna need you to start touching yourself again.”

Chris backs away from the wall, reaching up to idly run his fingers through his hair as he faces his own bed and just _stares_ at it like he’s imagining something else on it opposed to pillows and a comforter. “Lightly, nothing too heavy,” he’s done this before, a few times, the brunet shifting his weight before he sways back until his shoulder-blades press against his bedroom wall. “Knees up and apart, get comfortable, kiddo.”

* * *

Sebastian’s stomach tightens at being told _yes_ \- at being indulged again - and _allowed_ this. A combination of relief and anticipation courses through him. Already, more blood has rushed to his cock at just the _thought_ of Chris listening and, hopefully, telling him what to do as well. He doesn’t start touching himself, curious to see if anything else will be said.

Limits? He has a vague understanding of such things and it’s exciting to know that they have a _later._ Seb can still recall the fucking paralyzing fear and uncertainty that there wouldn’t be a later for them, but here they were, almost a week passed, pressing on and he was ecstatic.

His hand eagerly goes to his previously neglected dick, wrapping around loosely, minding Chris’ instructions. When the next order comes, Sebastian obeys with a blush coming alive on his face because yeah, this is a little dirtier which, truthfully, only excites him further. Just from accomplishing the few directions, his breathing has quickened and he’s got goosebumps down his arms. “‘Kay, I’m… Doing that all… _Fuuck_ , you want me to watch in the mirror or like… close my eyes?” He lets out a low groan, hips desperately wanting to thrust up into his lazy fist, seeking more friction and speed. “Chris, I’m supposed to go slow, yeah? … It’s hard to do... I’m so hard...” And he’s whining, unable to help himself from doing so because it feels like he’s been turned on for hours.

* * *

"You’re okay,” soft, his blue eyes lowering to distractedly trail the bedskirt, head knocking back into the wall as he steadied his breathing, “I want you to watch, I’m not there to see what you look like right now, you’re going to do that for me.” Slight adjustment of his stance, fingers loose around his cell-phone while his dominant hand remained dropped against his side.

Counting the seconds, thinking, and then Chris parted his lips and continued to speak. “You shared quite a bit with me, Seb, and I’m happy to hear you feel comfortable talking about this.” There were other things, curiosity and hope swelling in his chest from their earlier conversations, the thought that this could _actually mean something._ They had plenty more to discuss, to hash out, but he was content with where things were headed right now.

Sometimes, he thought about the words that had slipped past the other actor’s lips, but not now--now he was picturing what Sebastian must look like in front of that giant mirror of his. “I haven’t… explored, a lot. Difficult to find the right partner, but you seem like you enjoy where things went, Saturday.” He works his jaw from side to side, mulling, before taking a breath, “I like how well you follow my direction, how expressive you are. Makes me feel like I’m doing something right.” Chris’ mouth lifts into a half-smile, and he drops his head a bit as he focuses, “Go ahead and add a little pressure, Seb, I don’t want you finishing yet, but I know you want more than what you’re getting.”

* * *

Once again, Sebastian finds himself being told to watch in the infamous bedroom mirror. His eyes roam toward to the piece of decor, his reflection greeting him - knees up and spread, a hand in between slowly stroking up and down his length, cellphone pressed to his ear and pillows puffed up behind him. And, of course, a rather wanton expression displayed on his face. He’s biting down on his lip, trying to stifle a moan at the surge of embarrassment and heat that floods him at the sight. Chris may not be physically with him, but he’s the one calling the shots and bringing this all to fruition and that more than adds to the sensuality of the situation.

He’s pleased at the other man admitting he’s _happy._ Seb’s more than pleased, really. Stoked. If all it took was him rambling about what he enjoyed and wants to try, he’s more than willing to do that for Chris. Right now that sounds like the best conversation ever, truthfully. His muscles strain as he fights to keep his hand moving lightly. Jesus, it had to have been at least an hour...

“God, did-did I ever have a fucking fantastic time on Saturday,” he chokes out, half in amusement, half from desperation. When he’s given permission to increase his grip, Sebastian moans in relief as his fingers curl around his cock tighter. “I … don’t know why it’s so hot when you tell me what to do, but is…” A low groan follows as his hips arc up slightly. “And y-yeah, you do everything right, Chris _…_ Want you so much, _so much_.” He’s not doing a great job at holding a conversation, but it’s the best he can do considering how worked up he is. “You want me too, right?” His voice goes a little tight, a little needy.

* * *

Chris’ fingers itch towards his lap, and he idly thumbs the button of his jeans before drawing his hand up to rub the heated skin of his neck. He waits, listens, sighs at the question because of _course_ he wants Sebastian--wanted him even after the younger actor had doubled over and threw up all over his shoes. Feelings hadn’t crawled into the mix, hadn’t spliced with desire because Chris was aware how easily it was for him to fall in love; if he didn’t open himself up to it, it wouldn’t happen.

“Jesus, Sebastian, I want you, listen to me, I…” a hang up, lips parted, Chris stilling because he’s still not sure where they stand. Between the _I love you_ and the idle texting back and forth it seems like this is… this is real. He still had his reservations, because what had _actually_ been discussed? “... I do want you, I want to do this for you. I’m going to need you to focus on me,” they never addressed the admission, it didn’t fill Chris with confidence, but what could he do? “You do so well, Seb, just hang in there.”

 _What could he do?_ “Watch the mirror, look at how beautiful you are,” _praise,_ compliment, Chris feels his heartbeat tremor as he allows his eyes to fall shut and he forgets everything but what’s happening right now, “You’re my good boy, you know that? Need you to touch yourself a little harder now, Seb, grip firm, you’ll be okay.”

* * *

Hearing that it’s mutual - that he’s wanted - has Sebastian’s eyes slipping shut and a dreamy smile coming to his face. His hand stutters a moment, stomach fluttering wildly with butterflies. It’s really all he’s ever longed for and now that the words have been said, he can’t even properly fucking process it because of the insistent boner he’s got going on.

Focus on Chris. That’s right. That’s what he needs to do. Focus on his voice floating along the airwaves, that voice guiding him through _this_ and being _with_ him. The mirror is mentioned again and his eyes immediately snap open. Distress hits him from accidently disobeying. Should he tell Chris, confess what he had done?

Doubts and questions are cast from his mind as he hears, “ _You’re my good boy”_ said in a smooth honeyed voice and Sebastian _nearly_ comes from just that embarrassing endearment. He pinches himself off in a rush, a confused exclamation following as he drops his cell, flustered at the reaction Chris so effortlessly pulled out of him. He’s panting, staring at himself in the mirror in shock, both shaking from the near orgasm and his astonishment about him _liking_ the petname.

He can’t… He can’t like being called _that,_ can he? Sebastian reaches for his cell and gingerly brings it back up to his face where he’s blushing like crazy. He doesn’t know what to say or do. Chris obviously heard him lose his cool, he has to say _something_. “I…That-that almost made me...” he stammers before breathing out slowly.

“...Say it again?” Sebastian implores softly, other hand gently wrapping around his cock again, because yeah, he wants to explore this further with Chris.

* * *

Chris almost questions what ‘it’ is, opening his eyes and staring through the floor as he rewinds back to what even had come out of his mouth. He’s quiet for a moment, and then it hits him in a rush of static warmth that leaves him drawing his head up and exhaling into the air of his bedroom.

“My good boy,” his hands drags down his collar-bone, palm pressing over his chest and remaining as the brunet feels the satisfaction roll down him in waves, “You can’t come yet, baby. Just keep touching yourself.” Chris can feel his heartbeat thrum beneath his ribcage, because he’s feeling it too--wants to reach down and cup himself through his jeans but _he won’t._ “I’m not… there to see it, tell me how it feels. Sebastian, I need you to tell me exactly how you feel.”

* * *

 Sebastian’s hand is moving as soon as Chris is calling him _that_ again. The words send an electric shiver down his spine and he squirms a bit, feeling entirely too hot and even exposed, despite this being done over just a phone call.  It’s a little nerve wracking, but not nearly enough to suggest that they should call quits on this activity.

His grip is steady, pumping himself at a careful pace before twisting his wrist every so often to elicit a different sensation. Chris has told him to _not_ come and letting someone else take control of his orgasm like this is something he has no experience in and he _doesn’t_ want to mess it up. It’s no easy feat to listen _and_ comprehend as he strokes himself while watching the debauched image of himself in the mirror. It takes Sebastian a moment to realize he needs to answer, brain attempting to find an appropriate response. It’s not going so well.

“C-Chris… I feel… It feels so good… Way-way better than by m’self,” he confesses amidst gasps, his hold tightening on his cock, but trying his best to keep his hips at bay. “…‘m so close again, but I’m goin’ slower for you, ‘cos just wanna be your--” Sebastian fights with himself for a moment before giving in and whispering filthily, “-- _your Good_ _Boy_.”

* * *

Jesus Fucking Christ he can’t stand this.

A huff passes between his teeth, rapidly blinking because he’s trying to hold it together but _God_ that really got him. His cock is solid against the zipper of his jeans, the brunet fighting himself long enough to run his fingers through his hair in an act of minor frustration. Chris’ plan had been to sit this one out, get an idea of where their limit was, enjoy himself to the sounds of Sebastian falling apart because he could ride that high all night long.

But.

“That’s right,” deep, throaty as he throws caution to the wind and drops his hand down to the button of his jeans. Chris pushes his back against the wall, thumb slipping the metal ring through the hole before he drags the zipper down, “My good boy.” Briefs straining, the older man doesn’t bother waiting, just slips his fingers underneath the waistband, “You’re doing so well, baby. Just keep going.”

Chris wraps his fingers around his cock, teeth clicking from the pressure and how it shoots electricity throughout his body, leaving him shaking from the exertion to not immediately fuck into his fist, “You still watching yourself?” God how he wished he could see it, hand moving slowly in the part of his jeans, head tipped back and jaw tight to keep from panting into the receiver, “Tell me what you see, Seb, you gotta be my eyes, okay?”

* * *

It feels dirtier for Sebastian to refer to himself as “good boy” than to hear it, but the name from Chris’ tongue still has the younger actor flushing with heat and all kinds of turned on. He’s actually painfully hard now, erection having lasted far too long than he would have preferred. Body stressed, shaking from the effort to not tip over the edge, Sebastian Stan is a mess merely from Chris’ persuasion.

Still, he pushes himself forward, toeing the dangerous line of coming undone because the other actor has told him to do so. A rocky hand continues to move up his length and his hips stutter a few times, unable to restrain himself. “Yeah… Yes. _Fuck_.” he breathes out, compulsively licking his lips in somes of effort to compose himself. It feels like he’s been close for ages now.

Seb tries to find words to describe what he sees, but forming a logical answer is a difficult task. It’s an obscene image that’s before him: he’s a thirty-four year old man, fidgeting on the bed, knees up, jerking off and _staring openly_ at himself while talking to _another man_. It’s indecent and vulgar and Sebastian is savoring it.

“‘Touching myself with my hand, watching myself... _ahhh..._ ”  He gives a shaky exhale, but carries on, “Bu-but… I’m thinkin’ about…” A pause, then-- “ _That I’d rather watch myself take your cock Chris_ .” The disclosure comes out in a rush and Sebastian’s hand stills, needing to step back from the edge yet _again._

* * *

 _“Ah,”_ Chris’ breath comes out louder than intended, shoulders dropping as he sinks his weight back against the wall. He’s lost all reserves for decency, trying not to pant against his cell-phone as he balances it in between shaky fingers. “Took me so well, so fucking tight,” blue eyes flutter shut, memories playing beneath his eyelids and fueling the jerking motions of his hand, “Gorgeous, Sebastian, you were so hot for me.”

He’s got his hips lifted off the wall, making feeble attempts at garnishing some sort of control but failing desperately whenever Sebastian’s sighs and moans make it through the speaker. Chris was hoping he’d have some time before the strain in his abdomen threatened to spill, but it looked like he wasn’t lasting long this night. “Seb…” spoken softly, imagination running wild with images and memories that make him wish he’d never fucking left New York.

What was he doing.

Chris’ balls draw up tight, and he tenses the muscles in his thighs to try and stave off his impending orgasm because _not yet,_ he needed to hear Sebastian, wanted to hear the cries fall from those cherry-red lips. “You’ve done so well-- _fuck,”_ grit between his teeth, because he can’t hold this shit back any fucking longer, feels the calm before the storm splinter beneath the movements of his fist, _“Jesus..._ are you gonna be a good boy and come for me? Wanna hear you.”

* * *

 

Things only get _much_ better as Sebastian _hears_ what has to be Chris touching himself too. He never asked or assumed it would be a mutual activity - the not quite sexting leading to not quite phone sex - but oh _God,_ does it thrill him that it is. He’s not going to be able to last much longer now that he _knows_ Chris is actively touching himself. The brunet’s eyes slip shut as he moves his hand delicately over his shaft again.

Another  _Good Boy_ and permission to come from Chris Evans has Seb’s hips snapping up so fast and his hand closing solidly around his dick. In a few rough strokes he’s gasping loudly, fucking shaking with the force of his climax shooting through him as he moans noisily, knowing it’s exactly what the other _wants_. Sebastian’s eyes open to catch the tail end of his orgasm, spurts of white coating his torso and hand and he blinks dumbly at his reflection, caught off guard by the intensity of it all.

* * *

 

His hips buck against his fist while Sebastian comes, Chris hissing as he lets his head fall back to thud against the bedroom wall. The sounds falling from the other’s mouth leave the brunet grasping at the edges, body winding up tight and tighter until it feels like he’s splitting at the seams.

“Seb…” airy, breathy, blue eyes fluttering shut as Chris’ lips part in a strangled moan, Sebastian’s softening keens desperately keeping his focus. Waves of tension leave his muscles twitching, wrist flicking hurriedly to chase the bubbling pressure, and the elder has a split-second to react before his orgasm explodes down his synapses and leaves him raising up on his heels as he feels the pulses shoot down his thighs.

Chris couldn’t remember the last time he’d come this hard from his hand alone, fist still working over his cock, white ropes painting along his torso and wrist, a few droplets hitting his carpet as he knocks his head back against the wall once more to fight the desire to fall to the ground. It’s dirty, phone still cradled in his hand, teeth clenched to muffle any noise until nothing but soft hums threaten to sing out from the back of his throat.

He fucks his hand over his dick until it’s too sensitive to touch, fingers smeared in the result of his climax and slipping free with a wet slide. Chris is still hard, for the moment, panting and letting his sticky fingers settle over the rapid-beatings of his heart. He’ll need a shower, or something, to clean the mess off of his body, and without looking he’s very aware a wet rag for the floor is in need as well.

A snort, tired smile, still trying to catch his breath, “Still… phfoo… still with me?”

* * *

Hearing Chris follow him into orgasmic bliss is fucking fantastic. Seb takes in every little detail he can, cellphone held tightly and smooshed into his face because it’s rare that Evans is actually vocal (he hasn’t been loud at all in the past... which makes Sebastian wonder if he’s just abnormally noisy?). That worry is thrown from his mind when the other says his name, eyes shutting as he thoroughly enjoys what comes next.

When it’s apparent that Chris is done, Sebastian comments, “W-wow, sounded really good for you.” He’s overly pleased by this, his own breathing now having calmed down. He turns, eyes opening, as he reaches for kleenex to haphazardly clean himself up as best he can. It’s too late to really care about doing a good job. Once that task is complete, he shimmies off the bed to flick off the room light before worming his way back under the covers.

His body is warm and sated and he has Chris on the other line so he smiles to himself. His heart feels bigger, his future brighter and everything’s just so fucking _good._  He kinda wants to laugh at himself for being silly and cliche, but hey, it’s love, he can’t help it.

“Can you… stay on the line with me?” Sebastian inquires after a beat, settling more comfortably, sleepiness slowly making itself known.

* * *

It was more than ‘good’, but he doesn’t correct Sebastian, just chuckles breathlessly on the other end and eventually finds himself lifting up from the wall. He takes his time to survey his mess, sighing when he looks down and sees the state of his t-shirt and wrist, even scoffing a bit at the mess on the floor before he shuffles his way towards his master bathroom.

The sound of fabric rustling has his attention, Chris washing the stickiness off of his skin as he notes the slight silence that follows. He almost asks if Sebastian is alright, sink off and reaching with one hand to dry until he hears the sound of a soft question filter in through the speakers.

“Can I stay?” A slight eyebrow raise, confusion evident in his voice as the brunet moves his phone away long enough to tug his t-shirt up from the back of his neck. “Like… talk?” A grunt as he pulls the clothing off, standing shirtless with his pants open while he makes to toss the soiled shirt into his bathroom hamper. “Uh… yeah, yeah absolutely Seb. You doing alright?” It seemed like an appropriate question to ask.

Chris took his time slipping out of his jeans, standing in nothing but his briefs as he bent low to scoop up his outerwear long enough to drop it into the basket.

* * *

Sebastian doesn’t stress about trying to pay too much attention to what Chris is doing on the other side (he imagines it’s probably something involved with cleaning off cooling jizz). It’s still rather nice to _hear_ Chris walk around doing whatever, though. This simple call allows them a way to remain connected despite the thousands of miles between their cities. They need to be doing this more often, they really do.

When did he turn into such a sap?

“Yeah, ‘m fine,”  Sebastian replies in a relaxed voice, touched at Chris’ concern. He nestles into the pillow, eyes drooping shut as he gathers up the fluffy duvet and cocoons himself into it like a bug. “Just wanna keep talkin’ to you ‘till I fall asleep.” A yawn quickly follows and he makes no effort to stifle it. “Wanna see you before Tulsa, ‘kay?”  

* * *

"Alright,” anyone could hear the grin in his voice, plastered there from the sound of Sebastian settling into his thick comforter. Chris slipped from the bathroom, making sure to grab a wad of tissue-paper as he padded out to the mess on his carpet. “You feel like headin’ here?” His home was always open, and Dodger thoroughly enjoyed the company. Besides, it wasn’t like Sebastian hadn’t stayed here _before._

There was nothing really between them, then; clinked beers, laughter as the game plays on his tv in the background and someone hollers at a touchdown.

Sebastian had never really been over as just himself, for anything but friendly pleasantries that ended as quickly as they started.

The mess on Evans’ carpet is wiped clean, and he sighs as he makes to stand up, tossing the tissue out before making his way back down the hallway. “I don’t really want to leave Dodger before I have to, but I _would…_ ” the french doors are opened once he reaches the kitchen, and Dodger rushes back in just in time for Chris to hurriedly shut the door and kill the lights. “Ah, damn it’s getting cold… anyway, I would love to have you over here?” On the table, open for discussion.

Chris leans towards the dog treats jar, murmuring ‘hey’ at Dodger every time the puppy reaches to paw at his boxers. “You’re a menace…”

* * *

Going to Chris’ place… The invitation has a smile blooming on Sebastian’s face and he’s indescribably happy at how well things are going. Not perfect, but pretty damn close. He sighs in contentment and tries to imagine how their visit would go - flying to L.A, not for business, but for pleasure… for his boyfriend? Could he use that now? (He wants to use that, he really does). He knows he would be a bubbly mess on the airplane, nerves and eagerness in overdrive. And then, landing, rushing through the airport, man, would Chris come and pick him up? No, that wouldn’t be smart. Cab it over to Chris’ ( _his boyfriend,_ his mind tries to supply, _shhh_ ). Arrive, walk up, ring the doorbell, hear Dodger scramble on the hardwood floors and then finally, they would be reunited, Seb pulled into a fuckingfantastic Chris Evan’s bearhug that would turn into a kiss--

He makes a stupid happy sound, lost in his own reverie until he hears doors opening and closing on the other end of the call.

Time to exit dreamland.

“Yeah, I’d love that too Chris,” he whispers for some reason, hands clutching the duvet. He’s in a soft fond state, that’s for sure. Hopefully Chris doesn’t think he’s losing his mind.

“I don’t know why I whispered that for,” he confesses, still whispering and it has Sebastian laughing quietly like the dork he is.

* * *

“You _might,_ be tired,” he’s grinning, absently scratching the top of Dodger’s ear as he zones out somewhere in the corner of his kitchen, “Isn’t it like…” a pause, as the realization settles, “ _Jesus_ Seb, it’s nearly morning for you.” Chris pulls his hand back, glancing at the clock on his cell-phone screen before returning the mobile to his ear and pushing off from his counter.

It was early, very early, and for a moment he’s distracted by the thought enough to remain silent as he paces back towards his bedroom, Dodger hot on his heels.

The light in his room dims with the twist of a knob, Chris glancing up to eyeball the ceiling light before he gradually makes his way back over to the master bathroom. “Feelin’ sleepy yet? I have _no_ idea how you’re even awake right now.” He didn’t have quite the stamina, considering how early he rose to hit the gym. “Go to bed, ya runt. We can talk later about whatever you want.”

Bathroom sink turned on, toothbrush produced with a single hand before he popped the paste-covered bristles into his mouth and began brushing.

* * *

Tired and exhausted hit the nail right on the head. Being a bit loopy and overly silly has always been a consequence when Sebastian pushes himself to stay up into the wee hours of the morning. Chris is right, he is sleepy, body lethargic and warm, comfortably rolled up snug in his blanket burrito. But lack of sleep is a price Sebastian is willing to pay for the call duration to keep climbing higher and higher. His ear’s hot, phone having been pressed up against it for far too long. If it was easier to do so, he would have rolled and changed sides, but alas, it wasn’t.

“It _is_ the morning,” he replies, voice still hushed. “And I _am_ in bed, I’ll have ya know.” It’s really not _that_ funny to be pointing out the obvious, but it delights Seb and he snorts.

When he picks up on the sound of Chris brushing his teeth, Sebastian sighs. He loves _this._ He fucking loves _Chris._ “I get to hear, like, you doing your normal shit and I--” a loud yawn. “--get a little snapshot of it and… I wike it.”

He can’t help it, he bursts out into peals of pleased laughter because nothing was more amusing than revisiting the great “wike” joke.

* * *

Chris wants to roll his eyes, he does, but he can’t when he’s chuckling with a mouthful of toothpaste. He finishes brushing, listening to the unfolding of humor before leaning down to spit the suds out into the sink. It takes a couple of washes, water splashing around as he swishes to collect every taste of spearmint from his teeth.

“I swear, you and Mackie,” he rinses his toothbrush, making sure it as clean as it’s going to get before he tosses it back into the cup and moves to flick off the light, “Never gonna let me live it down, are ya?” It was always customary for the cast members to have their inside jokes, and ever since _that_ little segment of showtime, costars and fans alike were keen to just not let that one drop.

Not that he honestly minds. “Normal shit aside, you sound ready to drop, Seb... “ there’s a softness to his voice, eyes dropped as Chris makes it over to his bed and gradually reaches down to collect the corner of his blankets, “I’m probably going to let you go, and continue our conversation about what you _wike_ and _diswike_ tomorrow,” because they didn’t actually _finish_ that particular discussion, at all, “Sound good?”

* * *

Mackie being mentioned has Seb humming contentedly. The three of them together made for some fun times, it would be nice to hang out again during filming, even if he would have to share. It was the mundane necessities of life that he enjoyed being apart of - Chris walking around his home, interacting with Dodger, opening and closing doors or cupboards, and yes, even spitting out toothpaste - all of those little things helped piece together a somewhat private man that he desperately wanted to know better.

He makes a very immature sound of frustration at Chris’ suggestion that they call it a night. That won’t do at all. Sebastian uses his normal tone, quickly responding, “No, please don’t go, I’ll… I’ll behave and stop talking and like, fall asleep quick, so can you just…” He groans, nerves wanting to make an appearance, but he forces himself to get the rest of it out, “Can you just stay on the line ‘till I fall asleep, please?”

Yeah, it’s kind of pathetic in the forlorn lovers type of way, but maybe Chris will indulge this, it’s worth a shot, anyway.

* * *

“Seb...” another sigh, the brunet taking a knee against his mattress before sinking down, dragging the blanket up and over his stomach the moment he was settled, “I’m not going anywhere… you’re fine.” It didn’t immediately occur to him to inquire _why_ it was impertinent he remained on the phone, body falling back into his pillows as a large exhale pushed out of his lungs.

It could be a comfort thing, which he mused with, staring up at the ceiling before his eyes fluttered shut and he focused on the sound of breathing on the other line. “Couple of weeks, I’d have to check my calendar but,” a break for a yawn, a hand coming up to smooth lazily through his hair as he whined through the bodily function, “... Ah, sorry, but. A week or so and I’ll be seeing you in LA, before your… super fun Tulsa con.”

A ghost of a smile in his voice, not for teasing the other man but for the reminder of why he himself avoided them. “I’m not sure what we’ll be doing, but I can think of a few things. Will you need cheering up after this one too?”

* * *

“Hey… they can be fun,” he mutters with no heat behind his words. Sebastian _lets_ himself settle in, _lets_ his mind quiet down and won't fight giving in to the physical need to sleep. His mind registers what Chris is saying, but sluggishly. “Just need... _you_ ,” he murmurs, completely open and honest in a way he’s never been able to do so normally (yet).

Shortly after, the younger man’s breathing slows as he turns and smothers his phone with a cheek and soft snoring begins. He’d be embarrassed if he knew, but for now, he’s in a safe and satisfying sleep.

When he wakes, Sebastian untangles himself and immediately looks for his phone. Upon finding the device, he navigates to his call history and sees the last call with a duration of 06:33:14 and that his battery is at 9%.

Chris must have only ended the call when he went to the gym in the morning. The realization has Sebastian beaming and flopping back on his bed. He’s happy in a way that fills him up, has him buzzing and dopey and glad no one is around to witness it.

Yeah, hook, line, and sinker, Sebastian is smitten.

* * *

The admittance has him grinning, a hand over his eyes as he listened to the sound of Sebastian’s voice whisper into silence and rumbled breathing. It was cute, at least to him, and Chris sets the phone on his bedside table as he reaches over to touch the light switch next to his bed.

He never hangs up the phone, plugging it in and staring at the call as he fights with himself whether or not he should drop it. Something in him says no, and maybe it’s the soft and steady sound of Sebastian’s breaths that leads him to that settle with that decision.

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s alone, and he doesn’t _want_ to be.

 _“Just need..._ **_you_ ** _.”_

Dodger leaps onto the bed, receives a scratch over his head for his troubles, and Chris sinks back into his pillows--listening to his phone on speaker and wondering if this is something they need to actually discuss.

Because what is _actually_ happening? It sounds like a relationship, feels like one, and the realization sends cascades of warmth that spread throughout his body and leave him turning into his pillow to hide the dopey smile that forms. If it is one, _and here’s to hoping_ , it brushed away the coiling worry that had formed at the start of all this.

Chris didn’t _do_ one-night stands.

He didn’t _do_ half-relationships and friends with benefits.

But one little _I love you_ exhaled into the air, a collection of words they hadn’t inspected further for _fear_ on his part, and Chris was going to call it early.

He wanted this, and maybe it was too soon to call the shots but there was that hope, and at the end of the day what else did he really have? They needed to talk about it, more than they had, the lust was plenty present, and he exhaled into his pillow at how easily he was swayed into anything that had to do with Sebastian Stan. Maybe that could be a conversation for… tomorrow, for before the con.

A weekend, here, with Dodger and his house.

It was something to look forward to.

6:30, on the dot, he wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock. Dodger stirs in a yawn, and Chris lazily reaches over to slide his phone off the end table so he can kill the noise. Silence fills the room, blue eyes blinking blearily at the screen as he sees Sebastian’s Caller I.D taking up the entirety of his screen.

The call is still going in the background, a timer of itself showing the seconds growing and creating minutes the longer he stares. All night, they were on the phone together, and the romantic in him feels giddy at the thought.

“Good morning, Sebastian.” Soft, sleep-addled rumble from his throat, and Chris smiles tiredly at the screen before he brushes his thumb over the red end-call button.


	6. So happy to be here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris can’t help the bark of laughter, eyes crinkling shut as his head drops to the back of the couch. He’s pleased, palm of his hand briefly skimming the left side of his chest before he pats Sebastian right on the shoulder. It’s a little _out there, sure,_ and he colors a bit for it, wiping his face as he calms, cringing a little at the wording and how he reacted to it given what they had just done on his kitchen countertop--where he made food on occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ended up cutting this chapter in half (or well, realizing it would get too long if we wrote everything we have planned) so here you have it! The start of their weekend together. x) Enjoy the fluff. ♥ And now the story will _at least_ have 9 chapters total.
> 
> Co-written by my babe who rocks the Chris Evans' characterization out like it's nobody's business.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)

Thankfully time does that weird thing where it passes by even though Sebastian is reeling for the next weekend to come around _now_. They text back and forth and that helps, he tries to not be clingy and impatient when waiting for responses, tries to pace himself.  It’s a few days later that he gets up enough courage to just flat out call Chris with no warning.

They talk effortlessly, shoot the shit, and the time difference works in their favor because it’s three hours ahead for the younger actor and Seb must feel stupidly comfortable because he swears one minute they were talking about Mackie and then the next he’s stretching awake and groaning as he sees drool clinging to the display of his phone.

Call duration: 09:13:50. At least he had had the foresight to plug in his phone beforehand. Another all night phone call with Chris and Sebastian is trying to figure out what to do because he’s so damn happy about it all. He ends up calling his therapist and he’s sure he’s a soppy mess rambling and raving about his _feelings_ , but after thirty-three minutes he feels much more composed and able to go about the rest of his day.

His Friday zooms by in a haze and everything goes swimmingly well with the flight, which is a relief. Things seem to be lining up perfectly, for once. It’s a quarter after 7 Chris’ time when the cab drops him off, suitcase rolling behind him as he all but bounds up to the entryway and presses the doorbell. Sebastian attempts to hold a normal pleasant expression on his face, but his mouth has other ideas as it curves up into a rather large smile when he hears the sounds of Chris and Dodger working their way to the door.

* * *

“At ease, Dodger, chill.” The moment the doorbell rang throughout the walls of his home, Chris had immediately shifted up from his perch against his kitchen counter. Phone set to the side, the brunet shot his rambunctious pooch a smirk as the dog bounced on his feet and made a break for the front door--like he _knew_ who was standing just behind it. A few whines here and there, tail wagging, waiting for Chris to hurry up and open the door and all Evans could really think was, _‘yeah, me too pal.’_

It’d been one hell of a week, his call log showing various lumps of hours spent talking to one Chubby Dumpling. After the first night, the _first_ night where they’d discovered the joys of technology in the form of steamed words and a prolonged goodnight, it’d become something of a _regular_ ordeal.

Not so much the phone sex, more talk laced with fatigue and a giddiness that Chris couldn’t help but fall in love with every time he heard the other man so much as _giggle._ There was just something about Sebastian that he was drawn to, ever since those gray-blue eyes flashed in his direction he had _wanted._ Wanted, but Chris was always aware he was capable of finding affection for his costar, and at the pace things were going, that _affection_ was quickly turning into something more riddled with permanency.

Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing, but they still needed to talk.

“I swear you’re happier to see him than me,” the door is pulled open, Chris’ fingers wrapped around Dodger’s collar as he steps back and makes room for Sebastian to enter. Blue eyes linger on his pup’s excited expression, chuckling faintly to himself before he finally drags his gaze up to settle on the object of his daydreams.

Sebastian looked amazing, smiling like he was, the face that matched the voice Chris had been dozing off to during their nightly conversations. “Hey,” it felt good to see him, felt good to release Dodger’s collar the moment Sebastian was inside so he could tug the smaller closer with a curl of his fingers through belt loops. “Make it okay?” Voice hushed, expression painted with delight as he tilted his head and studied the man just in front of him.

This _certainly_ wasn’t a bad thing, but… maybe they could talk later.

* * *

Clad in snug black skinny jeans, a striped v-neck t-shirt and a faded jean jacket, Sebastian is overdressed for LA’s weather. Even though he’s a little sweaty, hair a little frizzy, he’s still beaming up at Chris when the door opens and he’s greeted to the best welcoming party ever - Dodger and his (hopefullymaybesortof) boyfriend.

“Hey you,” the younger man replies happily, stomach in shambles from anticipation giving way to excitement and relief. He wastes no time in stepping into Chris’ home, suitcase rolling along behind him. Seb slips out of his boots and gives Dodger a friendly pat before smoothing nervous hands down his thighs. His eyes blatantly rake over Chris from top to bottom, taking in the sight and damn, he likes what he sees. His cheeks flush slightly when Chris pulls him in by his belt loops. Why weren't they together every weekend again?

“Yep, seem to have made it in one piece,” the younger actor answers. He doesn't know how he manages to get out any response when they're this _close_ and all Sebastian wants to do is get a bit _closer_.

He licks his lips, looking up through dark eyelashes deliberately as his hands come up to cup a familiar bearded face. “I missed you,” he whispers and he _feels_ it so much in his heart that he shudders. Sebastian leans in and connects their mouths in a sweet kiss, savouring the reunion and letting his eyes slip shut.

* * *

“Hmm,” he presses into the kiss, blue eyes fluttering shut as Chris’ hold on belt loops glides around until he has his arms around a trim waist. “I missed you too,” the kiss parts, low chuckles lazily pulling from his throat as he idly rubs his hand up and down the small of Sebastian’s back. “Glad you made it okay, and… from here it does feel like you’ve been putting in some work.”

The smile on his face spreads as he sways back, eyes opening and hands holding either side of Seb’s waistline. “How you like your uh…” the brunet wets his lips, squinting for a moment before he continues, “Regime. Workout. It looks like it’s workin’ for you so I suppose that’s a plus.” Considering how small Stan was _without_ the help of bulking up for a role, there was always that small part in Evans’ brain that always wanted to ask if the other man was even _eating_ on some days.

This was certainly an improvement, and Chris smacks his lips playfully before dipping forward to plant another kiss. “Coffee? Food? A luxury bubble-bath with Dodger?” The last question is dotted with a faint giggle, his pup’s tail wagging at the implication of name alone, and Chris smacks _one_ more smooch to the side of his lover’s face before releasing him and drawing more towards the kitchen. “I _also_ have vitamin water if regular store-bought coffee isn’t your thing.”

* * *

Sebastian isn’t normally one to dreamily sigh, but at Chris returning his sentiment he’s pretty sure that’s exactly what he did. Automatically, he presses back against the comforting hands, body starved for a touch that has grown familiar in such a  short time.  The brunet rolls his eyes at the older man's conclusion - yes, he has been working out, thank you very much. As _Civil War_ had proved, Seb could bulk up considerably, but at present, he wasn’t anywhere near that level (which he was glad for, he much preferred the Winter Soldier's athletic build). He also had proved that he was fairly adept at shedding the muscle mass quite quickly, something that Chris had noted a few times with concern.

“Ugh. You know me, lovin’ it all…” Sebastian groans. It’s polite small talk that he doesn’t really care for. He knows Chris isn’t a fan of the shallow workout-type questions press and interviewers love to ask so he doubts there will be much of a follow up.

Thankfully, the other man is more keen on gifting him with kisses which has Sebastian smiling and even feeling a bit floaty. It’s official: he’s turning into a loved up sap and it’s completely Chris Evans’ fault (not that he really has any complaints, it’s just been awhile since he’s been head over heels in fucking love).

He laughs softly at the options laid out before him. “Dodger’s so not allowed in any bathing activities, I love him, but gotta draw the line somewhere, man.” He follows Chris into the kitchen, enjoying just being in the other man's _home_ , being in his _life_. “I could go for a snack, just something light,” Seb replies. “And sure, vitamin water, hit me up.”

* * *

“Something light like, in calorie limit?” Because the strict diet thing always killed him, something he doesn’t follow up with much explanation as he ducks towards his fridge and makes to tug open the steel door, “I have… phffffooo,” strong sigh, hip cocked as Chris _really_ takes a second to take stock of his refrigerator, very aware he’d gone grocery shopping sometime recently, but not entirely certain as to what he actually paid for.

Fruits, vegetables, blocks of cheese. If Sebastian was _really_ feeling fancy, Chris could always dig out the half-peeled onion from the back as some sort of excuse to throw it out.

He really needed to clean out his fridge, that much was noted immediately as he idly reached for a vitamin water and made to glance over his shoulder. “You like pears?”

The moment those gray-blue eyes met his, Chris flashed a smile and moved to toss the plastic bottle behind him, hoping the brunet was quick enough to catch as he turned his attentions back towards the crisper. “I have yogurt too, probiotics is written cleverly along the side just in case you need a reminder what you’re eating is healthy.” It’s laced with a heavy exhale, evident on how _done_ Chris already is with his diet-plan, ready for something that extends far past chicken and steamed vegetables and more towards pizza-y and delicious.

A couple pears are grabbed from the crisper, the door closing with a nudge of his hip and the actor turns around with the green fruits dancing in each hand. “Good enough?”

* * *

“If you’re having vitamins _in_ your actual water it shouldn’t matter if there’s any freakin’ calories,” Sebastian states wryly, leaning against the countertop as he watches Chris poke his head into the fridge. It’s hard to stand still, all pent up energy and overabundance of “I’m so happy I don’t know what to do” type of feelings. Somehow, Seb manages to force himself to stay rooted in place despite the urge to hug Chris from behind (that’s now on the to-do list before the weekend is done).

At the pear question, Sebastian nods. “Yep, I like ‘em.” He isn’t looking for anything overly involved, just a little pick me up and a pear would do that nicely. He catches the tossed bottle (thank the heavens, missing it would have been plenty embarrassing). Unscrewing the lid, the younger actor thirstily swallows down the vaguely berry tasting liquid.

An idea flashes in his head and he’s gotta be up for an Oscar soon because he knows his face isn’t betraying his plot at all. “Well, I could also go from some probio _tics_ with my fruit.” Sebastian is all wide smiles, brushing a hand through dark brunet hair as he adds, “You cut that pear up and I’ll even let you feed it to me.” A flirty wink follows and he hopes Chris takes the bait.

* * *

Chris is halfway back to the counter, when a surprised puff of laughter leaves him pausing. Of course even the idea leaves his nerves thrumming with excitement, smile growing as he makes it to the sink.

“You,” a finger point, the others wrapped around one of the pears as he moves to deposit the other into the stainless basin, “Are dangerous. C’mere,” the brunet’s attention forcibly pivots, grin still settled on his face as he makes to rinse the fruit off in his kitchen sink. It takes a second, but Chris eventually manages to finish long enough to pat the counter next to him, flashing a sly wink over his shoulder before returning to his work.

Fruit knife produced over a wooden cutting board at his side as Evans focuses on gliding the blade through the body of the pear until he had neat little slices. “Skin or no skin?” Valid question, a brow raised as Chris finally looks up and heads towards his fridge, waiting for Sebastian to take a seat on his countertop as requested.

* * *

Oh, _really_? Chris wants him to hop up on the countertop, just like that? Sebastian doesn’t need another invitation. He takes one more sip of the vitamin infused water before putting the cap back on and setting it down. Sauntering over, Seb pulls off his jacket and lets it drops forgotten to to the floor. His t-shirt follows next.

“Since you were _so_ interested in my progress, I’ll let you have a look,” he explains lightly, tone teasing and coquettish. He doesn’t often think of himself as sexy, but Chris has always been more than encouraging so Seb believes he can pull it off tonight.

Next to the other man, Sebastian hoists himself up and sits his ass on the counter, upper half of his body now on display for Chris. “Whatever you want, I’m fine _with it all_ ,” Sebastian answers playfully… and maybe he’s laying it on a bit thick, but this is fun and he feels like indulging. He takes a small piece of the cut up fruit and pops it into his mouth to illustrate his point.

* * *

The sound of a zipper hitting the tile of his kitchen drags his attention back, blindly reaching for the yogurt as the chill of the refrigerator climbs up his exposed forearm. There’s a brief moment of silence, Chris’ mouth forming a small ‘o’ as he gets sucked into the way Sebastian eases his shirt off next and carelessly lets it drop to the floor. The game changed, at some point, and with controlled ease Chris rolls with the punches that leads him shutting the metal door and pacing back to his sliced fruit.

“That is,” breathless sigh, heart fluttering behind his ribcage as he struggles to maintain his casual nature, “ _Definitely_ progress.” Toned ridges of tanned skin, definition to Sebastian’s chest and shoulders that hadn’t been there the last time they’d seen one another.

It’s quite a picture to take in, which is why Chris lingers with as much as he can take before he averts his attention back to the cutting board. “Whatever I want, huh,” he remembers their conversations, their snippets of a back and forth that always leave him wondering just how far Sebastian was willing to bend.

The yogurt is placed to the side, tin top torn off and set in the sink just as the actor scoops up a pear and stirs it into the creamy treat. “What _I_ want… is for you to eat.” A more innocent approach, corner of his lips lifting as if it’s some private joke--an expression sold when Chris finally looks up and regards Sebastian like he isn’t half naked and sitting on his countertop.

Slowly does he sway on over, yogurt-covered fruit balancing in between his fingers as he places a hand on Sebastian’s knee and spreads it far enough to insert himself. “You like greek, right?” The smile grows, brow furrowed just a bit as he lifts the treat up and hovers it just before Seb’s mouth.

* * *

Chris acknowledging his headway has Sebastian pleased in a way that his trainer’s compliments can’t even come close to. He knows it’s nothing compared to the sheer definition and muscle mass Chris currently has (and can achieve), but he does alright for himself, especially given the fact that his body type is naturally more slender. His cheeks heat up a little at that persistent gaze, but it’s more than welcome. He _wants_ Chris’ eyes to stay on him, wants Chris to _want_ to look at him. He’s had thousands of pairs of eyes focus in on him, but these are the only ones he cares about, the only ones he’ll bare himself too.

Despite the older actor’s enjoyment of how things are progressing (he’s got himself wedged between Seb’s legs for Christ’s sake), Chris is apparently playing dumb, choosing to mother him than outright tease him back. It’s touching, chest growing warm from how goddamn sweet Chris proves himself to be time and time again, but sometimes a man just wants to seduce his boyfriend and be erotically fed yogurt dipped pears. Was that too much to ask for?

“You know there’s like, a feeder fetish out there, right?” Sebastian asks even though the back of his mind is telling him that this is the _least_ sexy thing to bring up. Oh well, Chris asked for it. “You know, people who get off on feeding their partners to make them gain weight… Let’s not ever get to that level, ‘kay?” He laughs more to himself, tongue poking out to wet his lips before he moves closer to take the piece of fruit from Chris’ fingers, purposefully licking and sucking at the other man’s digits before pulling off with a suggestive _pop_ sound. Seb bites down on the flavourful pear, enjoying the creamy yogurt mixing with the crispness. “Delicious,” he grins and opens his mouth, this time waiting for Chris to feed him the next piece.

* * *

“Feeder fetish?” There's a note of mock curiosity to his voice, tinges of a cringe wrinkling his nose as he rubs his fingers together before distractedly reaching for the next slice. Chris can't say he honestly has an interest in exploring that particular avenue, however he could always get behind the feel of Sebastian's tongue lapping at his fingers, hollowing his cheeks just enough to accept the digit inside.

There's a level of budding restraint he's doing his best to practice, enjoying the moment for what it was and only mourning the prior domesticity when he stopped long enough to think about it.

Next pear slice dipped in the yogurt, cream coating the textured fruit as Chris rose it up to an open and ready mouth. He liked _this_ aspect of whatever they were doing, chuckling breathless and low as he moved to brush the yogurt along the flat if Sebastian's tongue. “Can't say I don't like feeding you, but… let's not call it a fetish.” Response more hushed, blue eyes dropping just long enough to watch how readily Seb opened himself up. How easily the brunet was allowing himself to be manipulated into various vices.

It was a good feeling, knowing it was all for him. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're _enjoying_ this.”  Being fed, doted on, cared for in ways others couldn’t. Chris’ voice goes soft, more serious as the hand at Sebastian's thigh slowly started to touch upwards. “Just like taking care of you…” finger pads ghost beneath a waistband, and he smiles rather privately, “That a bad thing?”

* * *

“Alright, we’ll skip that one,” Sebastian agrees, amusement evident on his face, eyes bright and wide. They had come a long way since their first attempts at discussing content of a sexual nature and he never wanted to take their level of rapport for granted. Having sexual chemistry was one thing, but being able to talk and joke about bedroom things while _not_ being in the bedroom was a big deal to Seb. He hadn’t always had that in the past.

Another yogurt covered piece is brought to him, this time Chris fucking _rubbing_ it against his tongue before removing his fingers. And my, my, Chris likes to play sneaky, doesn’t he? Sebastian is elated by this, heartrate starting to pick up a little and jeans beginning to feel a bit tighter in the crotch. Yeah, he could probably be considered “easy,” but it was Chris Evans and it’d been nearly two weeks since they’d been together.

Hand on his thigh and Sebastian is inhaling a bit sharply, the touch not inappropriate per se, but his mind registers that it’s in the right area and he ought to pay attention to it. Chris is a master of being subtle, his ministrations not overly blatant, but they’re working up Sebastian nonetheless. “Oh, you _know_ I’m enjoying this,” he murmurs, tone dropping to match Chris’ soft, deeper one. At the hand travelling to his waistband, the brunet is biting on his bottom lip, feeling a strange conflict between the tender words (“ _Just like taking care of you_ ”) and the _almost_ sexual placement of Chris’ hand. “Nah, it’s not a bad thing at all.” Seb is smiling, buzzing from currently being a resident on cloud nine and the low thrum of anticipation mixed with arousal. “I happen to like it and _you_ just fine.” He makes a smoochy face for emphasis.  

* * *

“Well, in that case,” the smirk registers, pears abandoned as he instead drags his thumb across Sebastian’s chin, “I gotta ask though, anyone ever just made it about you?” There is no explanation to the question, Chris’ voice genuine, but gentle as he drags his fingers over a stubbled jawline and through the lengthy strands of hair pushed back and out of Seb’s face.

His other hand digs into the stiff material of the younger’s jeans, fingers running along the inside and outside seams before Chris lingers on the metallic little button that holds it all together. “Kind of like a spa day but with a person.” It’s a stupid correlation to make, but Evans makes it work, teeth flashing in a boyish grin before he leans forward to delicately press their lips together, coaxing Sebastian’s mouth open with lazy drags of his tongue.

The button pops open with little coercion of Chris’ fingertips, palm sliding in between the part of Seb’s jeans so he can roll the heel of his hand over the bulge covered by the thin fabric of underwear. Feeling the physical result makes him smile into the kiss, humming his amusement as he tucks strands of Sebastian’s hair daintily behind his ear and casually nibbles on the brunet’s lower lip.

Out of desire to keep _lust_ entirely out of it, Chris takes his time exploring Sebastian’s body; he drags his knuckles along tan cheeks and massages along a slender neck, fingertips pressing into a defined abdomen as his palm _occasionally_ brushes the outline of Seb’s hardening dick. It’s what he enjoys, personally, drawing back from the kiss enough to see every emotion and reaction painted across the other’s face, feeling elated at what he can read before dipping back in and continuing.

It takes some time before Chris dares cross the invisible line he’d been toying with, distracting the other by mouthing along his throat, teasing pinkened skin as his fingers deftly slip beneath the elastic of Sebastian’s waistband. Effortlessly does he wrap his fingers around the thick of Stan’s cock, giving it a lazy pump as he bites the spot just beneath his co-star’s ear.

* * *

Question posed, Sebastian tilts his head to the side considering it. All about him? Nah, that definitely hadn’t been the case in the past.  If anything, he’d been the type to give and lavish attention on his ex girlfriends. Women seemed to like that sort of thing, so why would he expect different? He didn’t know how it was in same-sex relationships, but from his dealings with Chris, it definitely seemed like his role had been reversed (in more ways than one, it would seem).

“Not really, no,” Sebastian answers truthfully, content dreamy smile present despite the slight burn he can feel on his face from Chris’ beard. He doesn’t know what Chris is getting at or alluding to, but as long as they’re together, he’s more than up for it. The kiss is languid, the other man’s tongue adept and playful. They’re getting reacquainted with each other, a sensual and slow reintroduction to the wonders of just _existing_ in each other’s spheres and it’s absolute _heaven._ The younger actor’s hands fumble for a moment, one hand coming to grip on the countertop’s ledge for support, the other finding its way to grip at the other man’s shoulder.

Jeans undone, Sebastian is keening into Chris’ touch, eager, but trying not to be pushy. Chris is mapping him out,  fingertips traveling over his skin in no rush, just enjoying the journey, thoroughly _appreciating_ him and looking up every so often to witness his reactions. Chris may not have said it, but in this moment, Sebastian feels _loved_ and he might be shaking, unsteady and overwhelmed by the realization.

When his dick finally gets skin on skin contact, Seb gasps, hips jerking up into Chris’ hand. A whine comes out of his mouth, and he’s fairly certain he didn’t use to make these kinds of sounds, but here he is doing it anyway. “God, I don’t want to come yet,” he laughs, breathless and flushed like some teenager. “There’s so much I want--” and Sebastian’s own groan cuts him off. A simple handjob _shouldn’t_ be this good.

* * *

Chris’ free hand slides around the naked skin of Sebastian’s shoulders, tentatively running his fingers down an exposed spine until he settles with simply holding the other by the small of his back. It’s easier to keep him in place this way, that no matter how heavily Seb arches, Chris’ grip won’t be disrupted.

“You can have plenty this weekend,” his voice is murmured against the abused skin of Sebastian’s neck, smile breaking his pace before he focuses momentarily on the twist of his wrist as he works the smaller with a little more skill and attention. Chris had no intentions of dragging this out longer than it needed to be, content with where the cards fell as he rubbed his fingertips into the coiled muscle at the base of Seb’s spine.

There’s a bead of pre-come forming at the tip of Sebastian’s cock, the clear liquid noticed only when Chris backs away to wet his lips and admire his handiwork. For a moment he thinks about what it would be like to kneel down, guide Sebastian’s thighs over his shoulders and bury his face in the swell of the other’s groin, but an even better idea halts that one in it’s tracks.

Fingers leaving the massaging of his co-stars back, Chris maintains steady eye contact as he swipes his thumb over the head of Sebastian’s dick, collecting the thick liquid with ease before he trails his hand up and shamelessly makes to rub the pad of his finger over pink lips. Stroking motions of his other hand pick up, Chris ignoring the throbbing heat in between his own legs in favor of gawking at how _shiny_ Sebastian’s mouth looks when it’s coated in a thin layer of his own pre-ejaculate.

* * *

The glide of fingertips down his back has goosebumps rising on Sebastian’s skin. Being half undressed and under Chris’ heated touch has him off kilter temperature wise, cool one moment and warm the next. He’s less concerned about finishing when Chris reminds him that they have the _entire_ weekend to get into more fun. Seb exhales slowly, giving himself permission to fully enjoy the attention,  pleasure steadily growing with each confident stroke he receives.

Blue eyes are locked on his own pair before his gaze flickers down momentarily to watch as Chris’ other hand makes a move toward his crotch, thumb collecting pre-cum from the head of his cock and… then _smearing_ the moisture on Sebastian’s own lips. His eyes widen, first shocked at the rather filthy display then a bit conflicted because he doesn’t know if he finds this erotic or not.

A beat later and it turns out that he does, Sebastian chuckling softly, both amused and surprised by the discovery. His tongue peeks out and experimentally licks at the deposit, finding it bitter, but relishing in the sheer depravity of it. “You wanna make a mess out of me, huh?” He inquires, voice clipped and strained as he hips make short thrusts into a deft and quickening hand. He’d like that, no, would love to be a nice dirty mess at Chris’ doing, actually. “Call me _it_ again,” Sebastian then instructs, hoping Chris knows what he’s referring to. “ _Please, Chris_.” He’s close now, panting openly, but wanting the certain name to push him over the edge; he's not ashamed to ask for it either.

* * *

The rhythm of his strokes falter at the request, and Chris snaps out of his reverie long enough to catch Sebastian’s gaze. For a brief second he has to think about what _‘it’_ is, brow twitching as he roams his focus from eye to eye before a single memory sparks the realization. A huff of air compresses out of his lungs, because _yes_ they had done this over the phone but it had yet to been tried and tested face to face.

But what’s he to worry? The look of desire, flushed cheeks as Sebastian attempts to catch his breath, little aborted movements of his hips that leave Chris twisting his wrist a little slower each time as to not finish this before he’s ready. Everything that should tell him it’s okay, it’s written in bold-face letters, and the actor manages a slow intake of air before he reaches up and threads his fingers through the hair at the back of Sebastian’s skull.

“My good boy,” Chris’ speed picks up, the ring created with the webbing of his hand tightening as he leans closer and sighs against the corner of his partner’s mouth, “You’re so close, baby,” kisses, lazy, pressed against spit and pre-come slick lips as Chris focuses on getting the other right where he needs to be. “Sitting so patient.” Evans’ hold on Sebastian’s hair angles, tilting the other’s head to the side so he can sway forward and murmur just against the shell of Seb’s ear.  “You gonna come for me now, Seb?”

* * *

The touch on his head is pleasant and Seb mmm’s, expressing contentment, but when he hears _it_ \-- _My Good Boy --_ the younger actor cries out from the jolt of arousal that courses through him. He’s heard _it_ over the phone, sure, but in person, where he can see and feel Chris on him? It’s almost too much and gets him hotter,  a little embarrassed, but in a good way. Back arching, hands grasping tightly onto the ledge and shoulder of the other man, Sebastian’s eyes tightly shut as he feels the pleasurable build up of an impending orgasm. He doesn’t care that he’s not going to last long, doesn’t care that he’s going to get off in a kitchen, sitting on the countertop because they’re together and Chris _wants_ him.

Breath tickling his ear, the older actor’s deep voice encouraging him on, Seb’s body is taut and ready to snap at any moment. The question is all that it takes to push him over the edge, shuddering and gasping softly as he the rush of pleasure overtakes him, cock coming wetly into Chris’ hand . Groaning, Sebastian relaxes and he slumps forward a little and tries to process what just transpired, hazy with gratification. “W-wow,” he mumbles inelegantly. “Thanks.” Sebastian’s smiling as the hand on Chris’ shoulder slides up the other man’s neck, clasping there and pulling his co-star back slightly so that he can lean forward and connect their mouths in a light kiss.

It’s then that Dodger decides to put an end to their kitchen hanky panky as he barks, wanting attention.

* * *

“Thanks?” He repeats it back, eyebrow raising as the grin spreads wide across his face, “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or not but, you’re most certainly welcome.” His hand is soiled, however, Chris doesn’t have a problem using it to gently tuck Sebastian back into his pants, huffing through his nose in amusement as he rocks forward to press a sloppy kiss to the side of his partner’s face.

There’s a bit of cleaning up to do, a lower-half adjustment definitely in order, all before they can do much else because while it’s expected and he _is_ home, Chris isn’t too wild about his own personal problem sticking out before it wanes.

Especially with a dog, and he takes a second to grip and move himself, “m’gonna let Dodger out-- _ah,_ that’s better. Will clean up afterwards and we can figure out what we’re doing with the _rest_ of our night.” The smile never left, cheeky as he plants another smack of a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. Chris draws back, far enough to pick up the t-shirt and jacket deposited on the ground; he places it on the countertop, within reach, awkwardly holding his sperm-covered fingers _away_ from his bouncing pet. “I have the usual movie selection of Netflix and Amazon, if you’re interested.”

The french doors were opened with one hand, kissing noises made with his mouth as Dodger hesitated before running straight out the door. “As I recall, that really kicked off things the last time we saw each other,” not that this time really needed help, something Chris notates with a wrinkle of his nose. The two of them had come quite a ways from a drunken blowjob on leather couches to weekend visits where it was _alright_ to get the other man off straight up in his kitchen.

They were a thing, definitely a thing, and the thought sent shivers of warmth down his body as he shut the back door and made his way over to the kitchen sink. “Decide yet?” Still smirking, water turned on as the older actor blindly made to scrub and wash his hands. “If all else fails, I know you love uh… is it Back to the Future 1 or 2?”

* * *

Sebastian can’t help but give a smirk at Dodger who will probably turn out to be the weekend’s greatest cockblock. At least, the dog _is_ cute and Chris loves him so much, so of course the younger actor can’t _really_ be upset by it. He hops off the counter, glancing down at his crotch for any stray come. He frowns when he discovers a splotch and makes for the kitchen sink, wetting his hand and doing the best to rinse the dark fabric off. It’d have to do.

He reaches for his shirt, pulling on the soft article of clothing and shrugging into it. There was no reason to walk around shirtless like he was some Greek - or Asgardian - God. He definitely didn’t have a body to pull _that_ off. Seb brushes his hair back, giddy and enjoying his afterglow while standing in Chris’ home like he maybe, just maybe, he _belonged_ there too. (Could he?)

At the mention of Netflix and movies, he can’t help but chuckle at the memory. Chris was right, that certainly _had_ started things off for them. Watching a movie sounded like a relaxing activity and this time, they could skip the alcohol, as suffering through their old stuff was out of the question - Sebastian would make sure of it.

“I could go for a Marty McFly adventure, the first one though,” he answers amicably when Chris returns to the kitchen. And then watches him finally clean off his hand. It’s then Seb realizes something he just _cannot_ let slide. “Did you _seriously_ rush to let your dog out _before_ washing my come off your hand?” Sebastian’s tone is incredulous, eyes wide in disbelief and mock horror.  “The priorities, man! The dedication!”

* * *

A curious hum rumbles from the back of his throat, Chris glancing up from the suds collecting in between his fingers as Sebastian’s tone registers. The _facial_ expression on the other man at least makes him pause, Evans blinking once, twice, before seemingly coming to understand what was being stated here. With a startled bit of laughter, Chris shakes his hands off in the sink, reaching immediately to turn the running water off as he drags the washcloth up from the counter top.

“He wanted out?” Honestly it never occurred to him, the bigger of the two pivoting his body more in Seb’s direction as he smiles and manages a light shrug, “Guy’s my guy. Can’t let a brother down when he’s gotta… pee.” The rag was tossed to the sides, hands going immediately to his hips as Chris remained stood where he was and _allowed_ himself the opportunity to run his eyes over the guest in his kitchen--from top to bottom.

Lazy boyish smile, one that reached his eyes before an eyebrow quirked and he made to step forward.

Chris could get his later, but for now he was just fine with taking the edge off, popping Sebastian in the ass on his way out of the kitchen. “Mind eating the rest of those pears? I swear--let you into my home and you waste a good pear. _Heathen.”_ It’s spoken as a tease, because honestly Evans could care less whether or not a pear went to waste or not. It had served its purpose and… well, that was all she wrote.

He swipes up the remote from his coffee table, hip cocked as he leers at the television and waits for it to boot up. “You know I don’t actually think I’ve _seen_ this movie all the way through.” Not enough for him to really recall much, and once Amazon Video is loaded up onto his screen, Chris spares a moment to glance behind him. “It’s been awhile--and hey, help yourself to… whatever you find in there. I’m personally gonna pass on the alcohol.”

* * *

Sebastian goes to a cupboard, procuring a bowl and piling the cut up pears in it as well as spooning a helping of yogurt next to them. “I’ll endeavour to not let a single piece go to waste,” he calls out, smiling as he grabs some paper towel to use in lieu of  a napkin, not feeling like rummaging around in the kitchen to find one. He’s going to skip on the alcohol too, so Sebastian grabs his flavored water and pads out, flicking the light off in the kitchen and strolling out into the living room.

Setting his movie snacks on the coffee table, Sebastian joins Chris on the couch, pressing up next to him because this time they don’t need any space between them. This time, he can let himself cuddle up to Chris, and that’s what Sebastian plans on doing. “Now, that’s just a travesty. This is a classic 80s movie,” the younger actor ribs, leaning forward to nab the bowl of fruit, letting it sit beside him on the couch as he plucks a piece of the cut up pear, dipping it in the yogurt before plopping it in his mouth.

The movie progresses, setting up the expose of Marty’s life nicely. The hand closest to Chris sneaks on over, intertwining his fingers with the older man’s. A dopey smile appears on Seb’s face when Chris squeezes his hand back.  He can’t think of a better way to spend his Friday night, or any night for that matter.

Half way through the movie, Sebastian excuses himself to the bathroom, mentally grumbling that he has to leave the other, even if only for a few minutes. After he takes a piss and washes his hands he gets a dumb idea and pulls out his phone, shooting Chris a text:

**So happy to be here, btw. Happy to be with you.**

He presses send and hurries back out taking his place next to Chris, moving the now empty bowl onto the table. “Mission success, the pear has been taken care of,” he jokes.

* * *

“Really?” The weight on his shoulder drops when he shifts, staring down at his phone as Chris inches back and distractedly lifts his arm to drop it over Sebastian’s shoulders. The text reads on his phone, open to be viewed, and the brunet allows himself a brief snort before he reverts his gaze to man currently lounging against his chest. “We’re doing this now? Alright, alright, well.” The movie is on the backburner, and for a moment the actor does his best to take this as seriously as his can--grinning despite himself before thinning his lips and leering at the screen of his phone.

**I’m happy you’re here, and that you’re with me. Though I gotta ask, your voice broken?**

He doesn’t mind, he really doesn’t, and the moment it’s sent he locks the mobile before settling back against his couch. There’s a sigh of contentment, attention on the movie even though he’s mindful of what Sebastian is going to do next to him, eyes flickering over the colors on his television screen as he idly rubs his thumb up and down the other’s arm.

* * *

The vibration in his pocket has Sebastian’s face breaking out into a grin, pleased as punch that Chris is going to play along and text for no good reason other than that they simply _can._ His right hand worms its way into tight a pocket - or at least tries to - but the tight jeans are making it difficult so he ends up having to wiggle a bit to work his mobile out and by the time he succeeds, he’s muttering under his breath about the impractical nature of skinny jeans.

Blue eyes scan over the response from the lock screen and before he can stop himself, he’s snarking, “You haven’t made me moan loud enough for it to be broken yet.”  Seb tosses his phone beside him, not interested in texting anymore for the time being. He’s not _really_ being serious; he’s sated and this domestic easygoing movie watching thing - yeah, he digs it.

* * *

Chris can’t help the bark of laughter, eyes crinkling shut as his head drops to the back of the couch. He’s pleased, palm of his hand briefly skimming the left side of his chest before he pats Sebastian right on the shoulder. It’s a little _out there, sure,_ and he colors a bit for it, wiping his face as he calms, cringing a little at the wording and how he reacted to it given what they had just done on his kitchen countertop--where he made food on occasion.

“I mean, I guess not,” Sebastian technically wasn’t wrong, and Chris’ facial expression fights for delightfully amused and furrowed with his grimace, the movie no longer even registering as anything more than something he can stare at as his mind works. “It… almost sounds like a _challenge_ but, I’m not sure.” It’s his turn to tease a little, giving his partner a brief squeeze of something he hopes is displayed as affectionate, “I’ll have to take you up on that later, after this--well, after your favorite movie of course.” Because while he enjoyed the small jabs, the ease of tension with inappropriate humor, Chris liked this just as much; this is what he didn’t want to miss out on. People didn’t just have sex, and have this, not really, not this level of comfort two people got from working together for so long.

It’s shortly after the movie has ended that he stands to let Dodger back in, playing with his pup a few extra seconds as he casually hits every light switch _off_ on his way towards his bedroom. It’s late, enough that it’s not too terribly inappropriate to call it a night, and Chris coos and encourages the mutt as tenderly as he can in the direction of his bedroom. “You know what this means, right?” He pauses by the doorway, watching Dodger immediately bound up onto the bed before slowly turning and giving Sebastian a wicked smile.

It meant no follow-up intimacy, is what it meant. “Dodger cuddles, Seb. Think you can handle two cuddly people?”

* * *

Cracking Chris up - getting the full effect of the head thrown back and  “left boob grab” as fans call it - feels like the greatest  accomplishment for Seb.  The younger actor leans into Chris’ warm body, looking up at the bemused expression with one of adoration on his own face. “Maybe a challenge, maybe not…” He replies before cozying up even more, an arm working its way behind Chris’ back so he can suck like a leech to his side. Movies were definitely better tucked up into Chris Evans.

He’s yawning by the time the _Back to the Future_ resolves, the three hour time difference and the flight contributing to his exhaustion. Chris leaves to tend to Dodger and with a grumble Sebastian gets off the relaxing furniture and ventures back into the kitchen to grab his suitcase, hauling it in the direction of Chris’ room, because, even though it hadn’t been discussed, that’s where he knows he’s sleeping. Having that unspoken agreement delights Sebastian and he can forgive Dodger, from the bottom of his heart, for proving him right about him coming in between Chris and his potential “challenge.”

Not that he necessarily was aiming for round two (or round one for Chris). A good night’s rest (with no late night phone calls) is a pretty sweet offer to pass up on, anyway. “He’s a ‘people’ now, huh?” Seb quips, walking over to Chris and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “And I think I can handle that, nothing sounds better than cuddling up with you and Dodger tonight.” With that, he strides past his co-star, placing his suitcase in an empty spot and stripping out of his socks, jeans, and then shirt. He bunched the clothing up, bending over and giving Evans a perfectly nice view of his ass while he stuffs them into another compartment in his luggage. They may not be getting it on, but that doesn't mean he can't give Chris a hard time. Sebastian rummages in his case, pulling out a bag of toiletries.

* * *

“He is most _definitely_ a people,” Dodger seems to agree, tongue hanging out as he jumps up onto the mattress and perches at the very edge to watch the two men go back and forth. In passing, Chris scratches the underside of the mutt’s chin, giving his companion every ounce of attention he can spare as he gradually turns in the direction of his bathroom.

However, he pauses, hand sat obnoxiously over Dodger’s snout, blue eyes staring at the cotton-clad ass that is positioned so perfectly for his viewing that Chris doesn’t have a doubt in his mind that it’s intentional. He doesn’t speak a word, swallowing the sarcastic comment that threatens to spill out, instead withdrawing his touch from the fur of his dog and casually walking past towards the back.

Of course, he can’t resist an open-palmed smack to an ass on his way by, making sure to get a full cheek cupped in one go before he parts and immediately ducks into his bathroom. “He licks in the morning,” as if nothing occurred, the sound of his toothpaste tube popping open being the only evidence of what he was busying himself with. “You have, uh…”

Brief spray of a faucet, and Chris was stepping out with a toothbrush half hanging out of his mouth as he furrowed his brow in Sebastian’s direction. “You need any bathroom stuff?”

* * *

So, his sass gets him a swat to his ass - Sebastian deserves no less, he figures. He still jumps a little, giving a bit of undignified squawk at the sudden sensation. Yeah, he could definitely go for some more or that later. A blush colors his cheeks at the thought and when Dodger lets out a whine, he stands and throws the dog an amused look, “You see what he just did there? _Manhandling_ me? The nerve.”

He’s cheerfully smiling as he joins Chris in the bathroom, overnight bag of his “bathroom stuff” in hand, playfully bumping his hip into him.  “Nope, I came prepared,” the younger man responds, setting the bag on the countertop and unzipping it. He pulls out his electric toothbrush, wetting the tip before squeezing vanilla mint flavored toothpaste on the bristles and starting the process, the faint buzz filling the bathroom. Purposefully, he stands close enough that he can graze shoulders with Chris, because even in this, the simple act of brushing their teeth together, he wants to be close.

Once complete, he rinses his mouth and toothbrush out and organizes his toiletries while casually admitting, “I still remember the first time I heard you brush your teeth on the phone and it made me stupid happy.” Confession out, Seb chuckles at himself. Earlier on, he would have reprimanded himself or saying such a thing, but now? Now, he’s more comfortable with sharing the sickeningly sweet thoughts, because why wouldn’t he?

* * *

“Wha?” The click of the ‘t’ falters with a mouth full of suds, Chris dragging his eyes away from the mirror to glance at the man standing right next to him. He’s still brushing, doing circular motions with the bristles over his molars, looking a bit confused before he leans  towards the sink and makes to spit out his mouth full. “Bleh,” regular, plain-old mint, water splashing against his tongue as Chris takes a second to rinse his face and beard off. “Brushing my teeth over the phone made you happy?” It’s an odd thought, one he ponders as he taps his brush over the side of the sink and reaches to put it back in it’s container.

He supposed it wasn’t much different than listening to Sebastian’s breathing while he slept, their late night conversations having usually extended until one or _both_ of them conked the fuck out. Still catches him momentarily off guard, a weird smile plastering itself to his face as he makes to stand all the way up.

Sebastian is close enough next to him that he hasn’t any trouble leaning over, reaching up to catch a drop of water at the corner of the younger man’s mouth before smoothing his thumb shamelessly over the arc of a cheekbone, “I guess I can’t deny you the luxury of hearing me brush my teeth every day,” it’s not what he really says, given how soft the sentence comes out, and Chris’ smile falls into something more gentle before he leans forward and presses his mouth delicately against Sebastian’s.

_This sucks, I know, but it makes me happy too._

They can’t linger in the bathroom, and Chris parts after some time, affectionate touches of his hands over Seb’s shoulders before he pulls away and steps back into his bedroom. “I have no place to be in the morning, anything you just dying to do tomorrow?” All said as he toes off his socks, reaching up to pull the long-sleeved shirt off his body as he lingers by the closet.

* * *

He’s pretty sure Chris gets it, gets that it’s the simplest things that help them stay connected when they’re apart.  The phone calls that last long into the night where they ramble about anything and everything, pointless silly texts and pictures sent back and forth, sharing pieces of their daily lives with each other - all just enough to ease the ache of the distance. Sebastian kisses back appreciatively, not greedy and heated, only interested in prolonging the sweetness. With how intense and sexually charged their first weekend was, he _wants_ to savor these gentle loving moments. After all, there had been a time where Seb had worried that “it” was just going to be them screwing around and nothing else. He couldn’t have even hoped, in the beginning, that they would get to this point.

Switching off the bathroom light, he walks back to the bedroom saying, “Maybe an iced coffee from Starbucks at some point, other than that, I’m up for whatever.” Sebastian climbs onto Chris bed, hand petting Dodger lovingly on the head as he tries his best to navigate pulling back the comforter and sheets without disturbing the other “person” on the bed (he half succeeds). “So, is Dodger like, right up against my skin cuddling, or on top of the blankets? How close am I getting with your furball, basically?” Seb isn’t too worried if it is the former. He loves animals, but he’s hoping he can somehow work out a plan where Chris is sandwiched in the middle of them because hey, he doesn’t get to sleep with his boyfriend too often. It’s Dodger’s turn to share a little.

* * *

“I guess you could say he’s more of an _underneath you_ cuddler,” noses beneath the arm, worms his way in just to whine and bitch unless you accommodated and made it easier for him. Chris never had a problem, but this _was_ Sebastian’s first time sleeping in Evans’ actual bed instead of the guest room down the hall, it’d make for an interesting night.

He pivots away from the closet, folding up the jeans he’d just stepped out of before carelessly tossing them on the dresser, stretching for a moment in nothing but his boxer-briefs. “Overheats at night, but we do that anyway--and an _iced coffee?_ Seb, c’mon. There has to be more to life than just…” Chris moves onto the bed, hands holding him up as he kneels down and presses a kiss just to the other’s lips, “... Starbucks.”

But, who was he to deny this man what he wanted? And an exhale leaves him leaning towards his side, lifting up the blankets to slip into so he can find himself just as comfortable as the other two looked. “We’ll get your Starbucks, geez, and then… maybe take this guy for a walk?” ‘This guy’ is met with a nudge of his foot, Dodger’s paw lifting from the action before he gradually turned to look at his owner. “Yeah you, c’mere.” The bed is pat, and Dodger hesitates for a split second before he’s up and trotting across the mattress--settling into Chris’ lap without hesitation.

It’s a routine, or at least it looks like one with how comfortable the older actor is, pandering the pup with attention before scooting him off and rolling more in Sebastian’s direction. “If we hurry, he won’t have any room to force himself in between us,” because that was also something Dodger did, and Chris uses that as an excuse to throw an arm around Sebastian’s middle and _drag_ him against his body beneath the blankets.

* * *

He feels no shame watching Chris finish the task of undressing because this, too, is another one of life’s rituals that Sebastian gets to witness. This is only the second night they’ve slept together, but first time in Chris’ bed and he feels a tiny bit of excitement at the knowledge. The reality of being in an actual fledgling _relationship -_ although it hasn’t been discussed - is something that Seb is still trying to come to grips with. Only in his wildest dreams did he think that something like _this_ could have been possible. But here he is, jetting down to LA to spend the weekend with Chris Evans’ at his _home_ and sharing a bed with Dodger and his owner. Sebastian is elated and he’s more than game to keep on dreaming.

“I’m trying to be an easy going guest, Chris,” he answer because he can, in fact, go without Starbucks, but why hurt the economy like that? It’s with fondness that he watches the older actor bestow love on the canine. Seb’s hand sneaks over and gives a little affection to Dodger, too. That dog is _too_ cute for his own good.

If he was happy before just _being_ in the same bed, he’s elated now as Chris pulls him closer. Sebastian is more than a willing to accommodate this, shuffling toward him on the mattress, closing the distance between them before he’s nicely pressed up against a divine body. He burrows into his co-star, wide smile, wrapping his arm around a torso and and creating the perfect Evans-Stan sandwich. Inhaling deeply, Seb closes his eyes, basking in this perfect end of the day. “G’night you, thanks for having me.”

 _Thanks for loving me,_ is what he wants to say.


	7. You wanna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be said, he had to say it because it was already written across his eyes, the curve of his mouth as he smiled down at the body resting against his pillows, brushed a thumb over a tan cheek and moved to kiss those pink lips one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy, been a while, but we have a great long-ish chapter for you! :D Probably the best one yet, imho. Hope you enjoy and please drop a comment if you feel so inclined! ♥
> 
> As we're nearing the end of this story's journey (as of right now, just two more chapters are planned!), I'd like to take the time to let the few faithful readers know... My bae and I's next writing project will be another Evanstan piece! (We didn't know if we were gonna do a Stucky story instead, but nope). It's gonna be grad student/TA Seb and student!Chris college fanfic. Yay/nay? A/b/o? Thoughts? 
> 
> Tags have been updated! If you are worried about the daddy kink/unsafe sex, please read the End Notes for clarification.
> 
> *** If you hover over the Romanian the translation should appear. IF THE TRANSLATION IS WRONG AND YOU SPEAK ROMANIAN, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! <3 ***

It wasn't the best sleep he’d ever had (those would always be the reserved for the ones where filming wrapped up and he could finally come _home_ to his own bed), but it was damn close. At some point in the night Sebastian tugged up the sheets and comforter so he could stick his feet out because next to Chris and Dodger, it was getting _hot_ and not in a sexy way. Once a vent had been created, the smaller man had been easily able to drift back asleep.

It’s disgustingly early when he's gently moved, forcibly being detached from his personal heater. Seb grumbles incoherently and Chris murmurs something about needing to let Dodger out to do his business. It makes sense, but he's still not pleased by it. To punish Chris for being a dutiful pet owner, there's only one thing Sebastian can do and that's steal the other man's pillow. He clings onto it, burrowing his head into the softness and inhaling deeply, letting himself fully enjoy the scent of his boyfriend.

He must have dozed off again because when Sebastian awakens next it's to an image of Chris beside him half sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard with a hand resting atop Seb’s head. A slow sleepy smile breaks out on his face as he looks up at Chris. “Morning, you,” he mumbles happily, voice rough from sleep. He lets out a yawn and is unfortunately too slow to cover his mouth so he's rudely open-mouth gaping at Chris for a few seconds. The other man sees fit to reach out his other hand and quickly poke his pointer finger inside and it has Sebastian giggling in delight once he closes his mouth.

Sebastian flings Chris’ pillow to the other side of him in favour of shimming over and laying his head down on his older co-star’s chest. From this vantage point, he can see one of the Chris’ arm tattoos - a bull? The sign for Taurus, he thinks and he brings a hand up, fingertips ghosting over the black image. “I like your ink,” he murmurs. “Like, none of your tattoos seem pointless.” It's an invitation given to Chris, an open door if the other man feels like sharing about them. He brings his mouth over the scrawled Buddhist teaching just below his clavicle and kisses the poignant words for emphasis.

* * *

“Oh, nothing I ever do is pointless,” a slight wry smile, head turning slightly as Sebastian moves up his chest to press his mouth over the teaching tattoo. “Tattoos mean different things to others, you saying you’ve never thought of getting one?” If there had been, Chris would’ve seen one by now, and a sigh pulls out of his throat as he shifts and makes to slide his arm just behind the other’s shoulders.

It’s cool enough outside that he can still let Dodger roam around in the backyard, and for a blissful moment he enjoys the quiet of his bedroom, occasionally rubbing his fingertips up and down Sebastian’s shoulder whenever a kiss wanders too far. “I try to get mine with meaning. Something… that’s not just about me.” There was plenty others he could’ve acquired, but the ones he had--he was pleased with. They symbolized growth, what he believed in, and… actually, “Well--I take that back. They are all sort of about _me_ but it’s more…” a sigh, “It’s more got to do with the type of person I want to be. Less about design, more about symbolism.”

If that made a lick of sense, and his brow furrowed softly before he slowly made to roll over and drape his other arm over Sebastian’s waist, “You know what. It’s too early for this sort of conversation,” Chris scrunched up his face, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned forward to press a lazy kiss to the corner of his partner’s mouth, “You gotta let me wake up before you quiz me.”

* * *

It's no surprise that Chris isn't the type to get random tattoos like tribal arm bands and the like. He only has a handful of pieces done, but in Sebastian's mind they are all tasteful (thankfully). Question posed to him, Seb gives a half shrug, “I'm too indecisive, I could never decide on something I'd want to have on me forever.” He'd like one, maybe someday, something small but, meaningful, however it's not of the utmost importance right now in his life.

He listens to Chris talk about flowery and important shit like symbolism that he knows his co-star takes seriously. It's endearing to Sebastian - Chris’ depth - and he can't help, but grin stupidly to himself because, until they started dating, he'd never really been able to get Chris all too himself. He knows they’re in the honeymoon stage of their relationship - over eager and indulgent - but he doesn't feel like sharing if he doesn't have to.

Sebastian chases after the kiss a bit, but Chris doesn't let him get any more, pulling his head back, boyish gleam in his eyes. Tease. Taking matters into his own hands, the younger man kisses down a bicep, taking special care to lick over what looks like Sanskrit. _“[Te iubesc mult](I%20love%20you%20very%20much)_ ,” Seb murmurs in Romanian before moving his mouth to the Kanji symbol and repeating his actions.

He scoots up Chris’ body, mouth busy as he lavishes attention on an expansive and impressive chest. He skips the memorial tattoo because that would be more than a little weird and inappropriate to dote on. When Sebastian gets to the other man's neck, he burrows his head close, lips almost pressing against the warm skin and whispers, “ _[Esti iubitul meu.](You%20are%20my%20love.)” _ He could say more, wants to say more even, but he closes his mouth and kisses at Chris’ pulse. “You awake now?”

* * *

A weird sort of chuckle escapes him at the sound of something foreign, head tipped back and eyes falling shut as Sebastian’s mouth travels over the muscle of his pectorals and up to the warmth of his neck. Unrecognizable syllables breathe against the underside of his jawline, and Chris manages a rumble of approval before lifting a hand to settle heavily on a hip.

“Hmmm, very much awake,” twitch of his brow, Evans enjoying the kisses burning into his skin for a second longer before his eyes flutter open just a smidge, “Sounds like you’re romancing me, unfairly, in Romanian,” a language he didn’t speak, but felt _thrills_ at it being murmured so delicately against him. Of course he wanted to ask, wanted to chase what Sebastian was saying but…

Chris shifts, using his grip on the other’s hip to guide him over until Sebastian’s back was flat on the mattress. He rolled fluidly after, elbows caging on either side of his partner’s stomach, mouth hovering just barely over the dip in a well-toned navel. “In America, we romance a little differently…” voice deep, seriously except for the mischievous arch in his brow, “Little less words… kind of like…”

Blue eyes littering shut, lips descending until they were pressing just at Sebastian’s belly. He kissed a couple times, arms lowering until his fingers were holding Seb by his ribcage and his thumbs were cradling his sides, firm. Chris kissed him slowly, wetly, teeth nipping just underneath a belly-button before he drew up and made to take a sharp intake of breath.

Without much warning he pressed his lips together and dropped his face against Sebastian’s middle, holding him down by his sides and blowing raspberries as hard as he could. With the lung power he possessed, Chris had an advantage; he had found himself in-between Sebastian’s legs originally and with his level of leverage it’d be a fight to remove him completely.

American love-language, or more or less just simply _his_.

* * *

“Oh, I _am_ romancing you and very unfairly, but I’ll take all the help I can get,” Sebastian responds smoothly, all too pleased by Chris’ positive reaction. It’s easier to be sappy in Romanian because they haven't exactly breached the topic of _I love you_ in English since his very own post-orgasm confession. He adds a soft, “[Mândrul meu](My%20love.)”just because he's not quite done being sweet on Chris yet. Sebastian can’t think of a better way to wake up than this.

Especially since Chris just flipped him over onto his back and yeah, Sebastian is into this, is _so_ into Chris’ intriguing words and his _glorious_ mouth kissing his abdomen. He moans, eyelids falling shut, hands coming to caress strong shoulders encouragingly, things are heading south, blood more specifically and a blowjob sounds like a great idea, but then there’s a sudden change to a raspberry assault and Sebastian screeches in indignation, “What! Seriously!? [Sugi pula](Blow%20me!)!” He’s squirming, making a valiant attempt to get away from that _wretched_ mouth, laughing because it tickles and incredibly shocked because, what the hell? Who gives raspberries? Chris Evans, that’s who.

“That means ‘blow me’ by the way and you’re horrible.” He huffs out in between wheezing and trying to catch his breath. Evans eventually grants him mercy and Sebastian playfully works his fingers into Chris’ hair and messes it all up, giving him a fantastic bedhead look. They are nowhere near even, but it's a start.

* * *

Chris can’t help the laughter that springs out from the vocals Sebastian manages to create, giggling into the smaller’s stomach as fingers muse the hair atop his head. He’s aware it’s not what was intended, aware that they could’ve had a much different morning if the brunet had gone a little more south and with a little less slobber.

But.

“Oh, is that what that means?” Blue eyes flicker up, crinkling from the force of his smile as he offers a wink and makes to draw himself back up onto his elbows, “I thought you said, ‘y _es Chris, more raspberries.’_ ” He rocks forward, pressing their lips together as he chuckles softly and sweeps his tongue lazily over Sebastian’s bottom lip. “Hmm.. you feelin’ breakfast? Something not out of a plastic wrapper?” He’s not allowing them to laze in his bedroom for the better part of the morning, but given the reddening beard-rash forming on the other’s stomach--Chris feels that he owes his partner a little something at the very least.

Something not stacked high in protein, something perhaps riddled with powdered sugar and syrup.

More kisses are peppered against Sebastian’s face, Chris damn near worshipping the other man before he leans back to slip a leg off the side of the bed. He’s still got one knee planted in between his co-star’s, hands on his hips as a smirk lifts the very corner of his mouth. “You’re getting out of that bed, even if I have to carry you.”

* * *

A blowjob would have been awesome, but Sebastian enjoys the spontaneity of Chris’ prank. He’s not exactly used to having a playful partner like this, but it’s a welcome change of pace for the younger actor. Hearing Chris’ absolute delight at the whole scene is what really charmed Seb, _even_ if it was at his own expense. “I don’t think that’s what I said actually,” amusement evident in his reply.

At the mention of breakfast, he thinks for a moment. “I’m feeling like…” The younger man starts, lips forming into an all too pleased smile as he comes to a conclusion: “Whatever you decided would be perfect, Chris.” And isn’t that just the truth? Even if breakfast turned out to be Cheerios, as long as it was with him, Sebastian wouldn’t complain. He won’t even complain about getting up right now because he could have easily wasted another hour or two in bed (even if it was just them goofing off or talking), but he’s at Chris’, so he’ll adjust and go with the flow.

However, they don’t seem to be making much progress with exiting the bedroom while Chris kisses him thoroughly. Seb’s sure as hell not going to protest as his hands attentively run up and down his boyfriend’s back. Eventually, the older man does stop and _almost_ gets off the bed. “Hey, don’t get all high mighty with me, you were the one who started the last kissing session,” Sebastian points out, arms flopping to his side as he stretches his legs out and wiggles his toes before he pulls himself up into a sitting position and reaches his hand out toward Chris, signaling that why, yes, he'll take assistance in getting up.

* * *

“Well, maybe I couldn’t resist.” He takes the hand, thumb smoothing affectionately over a knuckle before he sways his weight off the bed and stands to the side. With ease he ‘helps’ Sebastian get up, looking faintly amused before releasing the other actor the moment he’s found his footing. “I’m a fan of pancakes, sound good to you?” Chris reaches out, ruffling a bit of the smaller’s hair, enjoying the way it’s poofing up due to the length.

Was about that time, he supposed, they had filming in a few short months; he’d lose his beard, if anything.

It takes some time, but the pair make it _out_ of the bedroom, Chris nothing but smiles and gentle humor as he moves about the kitchen. Dodger, as always, is hot on his heels, tongue out and hopeful when the smell of bacon begins to waft throughout the house. “No, Dodge--hey, Seb, can you let him back out, he’s killin’ me right now.” There was a paw resting on his calf, the mutt’s head cocked throwing _all_ the tricks out for Chris to see.

He was caving, slowly, hip cocked and tongs pressing the fat and grease from strips of the fried pork. It wasn’t like he _never_ gave Dodger scraps… but it was a bad habit to simply allow.

* * *

He’s easily pulled from the bed, Sebastian coming to stand to his feet, yawning, but this time managing to cover his mouth. “Yeahhh, pancakes, sure, do ‘em up,” Sebastian affirms and goes to pull on a t-shirt, mostly out of habit as he’s used to a cooler climate. He meanders out of the bedroom, cellphone in hand, idly scrolling through missed messages and the like, but in no hurry to do anything about them. The world can wait while he’s enjoying his weekend in LA with Chris.

Leaning against the counter, he watches Chris start the process of cooking for them. It’s such a simple, but sweet gesture and Sebastian tries to not smile like a lunatic over it. “You hardly look murdered, baby,” he responds, entertained by the dog pestering his boyfriend mid-breakfast preparation. But he sets his phone down and calls out to Dodger, leading the way to the backyard and letting the eager pooch out. He returns to the scene of domesticity, announcing, “There, you’re safe.”

Sebastian sees his opportunity, coming up behind Chris and wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind, face pressed against a shoulder. “ _[T](You%20make%20me%20happy)_[ _u mă faci fericit_](You%20make%20me%20happy)… Or, in English, ‘you make me happy.’” He laughs, squeezing tighter a moment before releasing the other man so he can return to cooking. “Want me to teach you how to say something in Romanian?” He tries to hold an innocent expression at the question.

* * *

“Looks can be deceiving,” there’s a waggled piece of bacon for emphasis, Dodger’s ears going straight up at the sight before the sound of Sebastian opening the french doors snags the dog’s attention. A momentary battle, whines pouring out of the pups throat before Chris snaps his fingers at the door and hollers a ‘good boy’ as Dodger makes to do as he’s told. “That dog, I tell ya…” french doors shut, the face of betrayal making the brunet laugh a bit woundedly before turning his focus back to the stove.  

He’s got the last piece out of the pan and cooling on the paper towels when arms wind around his middle, pausing him in his routine of switching burners in favor of leaning back against Sebastian’s warmth. A grin makes it’s way onto his face at the foreign words, head turning slightly the moment his co-star pulls away from him. “Hey,” there’s a spatula in one hand but he makes it work, reaching out and capturing a wrist in one hand--anchoring Sebastian from going too much farther away.

 _You make me happy._ Oh how his heart sang at the notion.  
  
Chris sets the utensil down, swaying away from the stove so he can tug the smaller back over, “I would _love_ it, if you taught me how to say something in Romanian. As long as it’s appropriate, can’t go cussing during interviews when and if they ask.” He winds an arm around Sebastian’s waist, the other blindly reaching out to pluck a piece of bacon from the countertop so he can bring it over and hover it in front of the other’s face. “And… you make me happy too--so eat this, and I can make you the best breakfast you’ve ever had.”

* * *

 

“Like I’d teach you inappropriate things...” Sebastian gives him his best wide eyed virtuous look as he’s gathered back up and held close. Their joking and easy intimacy all serve to elate the younger actor and he lets Chris feed him the piece of bacon happily, the salty piece of meat cooked just a little bit crispy.

“Lesson one: ‘yes’ is _da,_ and ‘no’ is _nu._ Fairly straightforward, right? Lesson two: [Ai vrea să mergem la o cafea?](Would%20you%20like%20to%20go%20out%20for%20a%20coffee?)Or, ‘would you like to go out for a coffee?’ Now, don’t go using that one on everyone or I may get jealous because _our_ coffee date is first.”

Sebastian bursts out into laughter at Chris’ expression. “I’m kidding. I’ll teach you something easier: [Inima mea îţi aparţine](My%20heart%20belongs%20to%20you.) _[.](My%20heart%20belongs%20to%20you.)_ ” He then goes over each syllable with the other man until Chris has the pronunciation fairly down pat and when he delivers the phrase for the first time alone, Sebastian is biting down on his bottom lip, eyes shining with mirth and trying not to giggle. When Chris inquires to the meaning, Sebastian rushes out, “Oh, ya know, ‘Hey, what’s up’ pretty much.” Or, _‘my heart belongs to you'_ if you actually understand the language.

* * *

“Oh, so the basics first,” the greasy piece of meat is eaten fairly quickly, and Chris licks what’s left of it off his finger-tips as he stretches back enough to grab the bowl of pancake batter. He listens, as Sebastian speaks, making sure to glance up and meet the other’s eyes whenever he’s not focusing on watching the pancakes to make sure they don’t burn into the pan. Some of it he mouths along to, mystified at the flawless language that comes so naturally to the man just next to him, naturally because of course Chris was very much aware Sebastian wasn’t _born_ in the states.

But it sounded foreign to _him_ , and hearing it come out of Sebastian’s mouth… well.

Pancakes are set to cool once he’s finished with the batter, turning the stove off and leaning to rest his hip against his kitchen counters. He pays more attention, smiling when Sebastian laughs and then doing his best to actually _repeat_ what is being said to him.

It takes a couple of tries, but he manages it, and when it rolls off his tongue after minutes of practice, the way Seb _looks_ at him has him pressing for what on earth he just said. The smaller gives an answer, but it’s not one that Chris buys, and with an arch of his brow he slowly leans up from the counter and reaches for the plate of bacon and pancakes. “Sounds like a lot of words to just be an informal greeting,” but he wouldn’t press, simply reaching to set the food on the bar, smooth marble that connected just on the other side of his kitchen counters. “But… I’ll take your word for it.”

Maybe he could google it later.

 _Later,_ if he remembered, having kissed Sebastian off and on throughout breakfast, licking bits of syrup off the corner of the other man’s face simply because it wound him up. Never once did Chris really follow through, just teasing to test the waters before skirting off to do the cleaning work.

He had promised coffee, specifically from Starbucks, and after letting Dodger back inside, Chris toweled off the droplets from his hands as he nodded his head towards the front door. “Feelin’ a walk?”

* * *

The impromptu language lesson is _fun._ Granted, it’s not very educational or that useful for Chris, but Sebastian gets a kick out of it. He’s used to people being quite charmed by his use of the Romanian language, fans often requesting he sign their photographs with a little message in his native tongue and the like, but choosing to share it with Chris is special. He likes speaking it more when he's not put on the spot.

What's _n_ _ot_ fun is how much of a tease Chris turns out to be during breakfast. The older actor leaning over to “help” him out with an apparently sticky syrup situation more than a few times which ended up with Chris licking slowly at his mouth, but then promptly pulling away if Sebastian tried to reciprocate in the least bit. When the younger man had wizened up to the antics and veered away from that bearded face coming into his personal space _yet again_ , Chris shot him the most adorable pouty expression until Seb had given in. Who could resist?

After breakfast he changes into what he thinks is discreet attire - khaki shorts, a loose navy blue t-shirt, a cap pulled low and obligatory sunglasses. The walk is nice, but he feels a little paranoid about possibly being seen out in LA with Chris Evans. He hopes they pass as two normal bros out just walking a dog... They have never been photographed hanging out in their private lives before, so he's mindful to make sure there's a good amount of space between them. Chris’ career could probably withstand gossip about his sexuality and relationships, but Sebastian didn't know if _his_ could. If whatever they were doing got more serious, he had no plans of coming out as bi or parading his romantic partner around. That would be something different from his previous relationships, a handful of ex-girlfriends who Sebastian didn't have a problem being caught out with. Maybe if things were different, but… they weren't. Hollywood wasn't very accepting.

Their conversation is somewhat stilted, but Chris tries to keep it going, bless him. Behind dark lenses, Seb's eyes are anxious and flitting, on the lookout for being spotted. When they get to Starbucks, he lets out a sigh of relief because it's something so familiar and iced coffee is delicious.

By the time they get back to the privacy of Chris’ place, Sebastian is feeling shitty and needy and wanting a distraction from the previous depressing train of thought. As soon as they are through the door and Dodger is unleashed, Seb’s trying to initiate things with Chris, who's not really having any of it, strong hands holding him still, telling him, “Whoa, there” and Sebastian groans in frustration, half-hard from the little bit of kissing and grinding _he_ had been doing. Even though Chris is only a year or so older, sometimes he comes across like such a _parent_ , so Seb nips at his co-star’s bottom lip and retorts, “C’mon _daddy_ , please.”

* * *

Coffee went a bit differently than the morning had, Dodger’s leash wrapped around Chris’ knuckles as he took sips from his grande mocha, occasionally glancing at the stiff line of Sebastian’s shoulders. Their walk was filled with a lingering sense of tension, something Chris picked up on almost _immediately_ the moment they stepped outside. He almost asked, glancing out from underneath his ballcap and sunglasses, eyeing the people that passed them and wondering very faintly if the exposure made Sebastian uncomfortable.

They hadn’t really discussed it, or anything. _Nothing_ had been talked about, and that alone made Chris’s stomach twist uncomfortably, lips pressed thin as he kept the proximity that his co-star set between them. The entire situation made for a very stressful afternoon, Chris monitoring Sebastian’s body language and the way he kept his voice down as if he was _afraid_ of being noticed.

On one hand, Evans understood--it’s one of the things he hated most about being an actor. Their entire careers were based off image and expectations, something Chris cared about only enough when it came to interviews; he kept his privacy, avoided cons and publicity otherwise; _unless,_ it was for a good cause.

Sebastian still had a role to play, still had his contract out on the market, and Chris _understood,_ he really did--but, that did nothing to ease what it felt like, knowing and wanting something he couldn’t have. Chris _wanted_ his privacy, _wanted_ his life out of public eyes, however there was something about this that felt far too impersonal, like it wasn’t real the moment they stepped out of the comfort of his home.

In the end, that’s what really bothered him the most, and it was time for the two of them to hash out just what they were really _doing_ here.

When they get back, the brunet is ready to have this discussion, unable to take the way his skin crawls as he thinks about how bad this could go down if it were to slip up and Sebastian _wasn’t interested_ in it going public. He readies the words, tosses his keys in the bowl by the door and turns to search the other out in his home--but there are other powers at play. Hands immediately roam his skin, thumbs brushing over his chest and a mouth slots against his so quickly there isn’t enough time for Chris to speak.

He’s caught up in it, at first, eyes fluttering shut as he reaches out and grips Sebastian by his elbows, giving in just long enough for a tongue to swipe across his bottom lip. He comes back to himself quickly enough, sucking in a breath as he draws his head back and makes to slow down whatever train Sebastian has boarded.

As difficult as it is, he manages, swallowing from how close Sebastian’s body is to his, how he can practically feel the mentions of a hard-on press against his hip. Chris breathes, keeping the smaller man at bay, not feeling extremely confident after how their stroll about the city had gone. Of course he wants this, but there was that fine line again… wanting.

“Seb,” it’s how he starts, trying to get back to the task he’d set when they walked in, sighing at the whine that is thrown his way. It’s a little endearing, blue eyes rolling before he tilts his head and starts to say something that would probably come off as one part sarcastic and the other a hard truth. Something like, _‘do you just save this up for behind closed doors, you insatiable brat,'_ and as amusing as that would’ve been to actually say, it never makes it past his cerebral cortex.

He pauses when that sentence registers, blinking in shock as he stares at the man in front of him. For a second, Chris isn’t quite so sure he heard Sebastian correctly, brows shooting straight up to his hairline as his grip on the actor’s body tightens just a fraction. “... Did you just…” he’s gaping, he knows he is, and being called… _that_ isn’t quite on his list of shit that gets him off but it’s… well.

Unexpected.

Chris’ tongue peeks out, and he leans back to regard Sebastian, expression unreadable. It was unexpected, and maybe not something he’d like to make a habit of but to a very small and unspeakable degree Chris rather… liked it. “Okay, yanno what.” Fuck it, they could talk later, and the blond’s biceps flexed as he used his leverage on Sebastian’s arms to shove him back against the wall--leaning forward to capture the smaller’s mouth in a biting kiss as his hands immediately made to slot into Sebastian’s back pockets.

This was a bad idea, but they had the weekend left, and with the way the smaller was moaning and arching into his touch, thighs spreading until Chris had just enough room to slip in between them--it could wait just one more day.

* * *

 _Daddy._ It’s a thing. A _kink_ too. Sebastian knows it’s not actually the strangest one out there. He’s also not even sure if he gets off on calling Chris it or what, but it seems to do the trick. After an excruciating long moment where Chris stares incredulously and open mouthed at him, the older man springs into action and Sebastian is flooded with relief because things could have got super awkward very quick. He’s pushed against the wall and ravaged in a kiss where his eyes slip shut and arousal courses through his veins. The burn of Chris’ beard against his face spurs him on, sharp teeth graze at his lip and Sebastian is rutting against the larger man’s leg shamelessly.

Sebastian’s hands are grabby and all over Chris, squeezing appreciatively at biceps, running up and down a toned back before grasping tightly at shoulders. “C-Chris... fuck... fuuuuuck,” he whines in between kisses. He’s more worked up than he ought to be, but having been vulnerable from their time out it has Sebastian antsy and desperate. “I brought--” The older man's mouth moves down to his neck and sucks a mark, eliciting a groan. “I brought somethin’. Wanna show you it, Chris.”

After a hickie or two, Chris relents (thankfully) and hand in hand they hurry off to the bedroom, Seb leading the charge. “Dog.” Sebastian suddenly blurts when he enters. “Go let Dodger out.” Chris nods and reverses his direction, calling out for the pet to follow while Sebastian goes to his suitcase, flinging off his t-shirt in the process. A bit of rummaging around and he produces a sleek looking black butt plug that has a knob on the end which controls the vibrations. He also throws his own bottle of lube on the bed. When Chris returns, Seb’s already stepped out of his shorts and is peeling off socks, the plug in hand. A slight blush comes to his face. “You wanna…?”

* * *

_You wanna…?_

He steps back into the bedroom, eyes immediately zeroing in to the skin laid bare, Sebastian’s body stripped down and standing just before the bed. Chris’ mouth dries, tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he passes through the threshold and reaches blindly behind him to close the bedroom door. He doesn’t see the plug, not at first, taking his time scoping out the beautiful sculpt to Sebastian’s body, nodding his head in appreciation before he sees something that doesn’t quite blend in with soft tan.

“ _Jesus.”_ If that’s the ‘thing’ Sebastian had brought, he should be awarded points for insight to Chris’ internet history. The sight of the plug makes his skin shiver with goosebumps, a little key of exploration that they hadn’t really discussed but hey--sometimes spontaneity was best. Though, between the toy and _daddy,_ he’s got to say--the toy really takes the cake.

In five steps he’s crossing their distance, arm winding around a trim waist, knees bending as he leans to slip his other hand underneath Sebastian’s thigh. It’s almost effortless to pick him up, a little harder than a few weeks prior but that’s what protein and weights did for you. “You thought of this, all on your own?” Chris mouths along Sebastian’s neck, voice husky, taking the time to make sure his co-star’s thighs are wrapped securely around his hips. The toy was still in the other actor’s hands, and Evans ran his teeth over a hickie before leaning his head back enough to glance at it curiously.

Looked like it was more than just a plug, and the _grin_ that blossomed on his face.

It was gonna be a good night, a good _week,_ with this thing, and with another kiss bitten into Sebastian’s lips, Chris turned towards the bed and tossed him onto the mattress. “Stay.”

Chris had had experience with toys, in the past, not on _himself,_ per say, but women were far more experimental than anyone gave them credit for. “Did it come with a remote?” Minor inquiry, eyebrow raising as he thumbs the bottom of his shirt and immediately makes to pull it over his head.

* * *

He's trembling as he awaits Chris’ judgment of the proposed toy.  Sebastian didn't have a lot of experience with the anal plug, only having used it a few times, but he's curious if Chris is interested. Apparently it's a yes, because Chris is striding over and in a motion that’s done too easily for his liking, the older one is scooping him up and Seb instinctively wraps his legs around Chris’ waist. And Evans’ voice is all kinds of right, a seductive timber that's lighting up the younger man's skin, hair rising on his arms. “Thought you'd -- _ahhh_ \-- like it,” he gasps out, little more difficult to talk when the other man is showing some attention to his neck.

Without any warning, he's more or less tossed to the bed, and that fucking excites Sebastian - Chris taking the lead and telling him to stay, like it's an _order_ . He scrambles up to a sitting position and Seb feels like getting a little cheeky, replying with a soft, “Yes, _daddy_ ,” eyes wide and feigned innocence. There's a part of him that wants to rile up Chris, see how feisty he can get and he thinks the daddy-thing does it.

Watching Chris work out of his clothing is a sight Sebastian's eyes are intently focused on. God, his boyfriend is hot - how the fuck did he get so lucky to nab someone like Chris Evans? Handsome, so full of life and charm and with a great personality? Sebastian feels incredibly lucky and he's damn grateful that Chris sees something appealing about him. At the question about a remote, he gives a nod and gestures to the open section on his suitcase. He's fidgety, waiting for things to really start, setting the plug beside the bottle of lube and running a hand through his hat-hair.

* * *

There it is again, that word, pulling the oxygen from the branches of his lungs and leaving him sighing as he wads up his shirt and throws it to the ground. A brow goes up, thumb dragging down the plains of his abdominals and Chris briefly swipes beneath the lining of his jeans before he pops the button. He doesn’t bother with taking them off, just leaving the denim open as he leans forward and slides onto the mattress. Sebastian is sat up, and the brunet reaches forward to slide his hand around until he has the base of the other’s skull resting in his palm.

“I don’t know what it is about that word but,” drag him in for a kiss, biting at his lips as he gets on his knees and makes to encourage Sebastian in his lap, “I’m not for daddy-kinks but out of your mouth…” husky, low as his eyelashes brush his cheeks and he smooths his hands down to grip two handfuls of the other’s ass.

Sebastian is free of clothing, straddling Chris’ hips and riding the jeans still clinging to his body. The toy is off to the side, but he hasn’t forgotten it for an instant--momentarily distracted in rolling his co-stars body atop his lap as he licks and sucks into his mouth, more than likely leaving bruises in his wake.

If it wasn’t for the sounds coming out of Sebastian’s throat, Chris would’ve thought himself too rough. But each keen gets him going, cock hardening beneath the confines of his briefs and pants, brushing in between Seb’s legs whenever Chris uses his leverage to rock the other harder down into his lap. His fingers will definitely leave a mark, but he doesn’t doubt for a second Sebastian enjoys it.

After all, this is what he wanted--wasn’t it?

Enough play, and he pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he breathes and slides his palms just under the other’s ass--bouncing him a bit in his lap before cracking a rather sharp smile. “Me or the plug first, baby boy?”

* * *

Chris isn't even all the way undressed and Sebastian is ogling him, eyes raking down a gorgeously defined torso and to the button of his jeans that's undone, but teasing as it's left that way. When he's joined on the bed, his hands are drawn to Chris’ body, skimming over his shoulders, running over whatever skin he can reach, squeezing at muscles and relishing in the firm body against his.

At the admission about the daddy kink, Seb is grinning, eyes alight with mischief. He's the same way, honestly. He had never dreamed he'd be into it, hadn't fantasised about it, that's for sure, but he kinda likes playing around with it. Maybe it will just be this one time, maybe just the weekend, who knew? He'd go with the flow and savour the intriguing experience either way. After all, it _had_ got him his way.

Grinding against jeans isn't all that pleasant, but Seb can fucking _feel_ Chris noticeably harden through the rough fabric. It's just another sensation on top of those hands gripping him roughly, that mouth biting and sucking - leaving marks in their wake, Chris composing a story on his skin, claiming him and that's all Sebastian wants.

He lets himself be loud - he knows Chris likes it, that him being vocal about his pleasure encourages the older man. But now Chris is pulling away, and Sebastian is asked a question - _me or the plug_ \- fuck, how is he supposed to answer that? He has access to the toy whenever, unlike his boyfriend, but playing with the plug would be a first for them. He makes a somewhat distressed sound, nuzzling into Chris neck as he pants out, “Whatever you want Chris, okay?”

* * *

Whatever he wants.

The brunet chuckles into the other’s cheek, kissing the arch of a cheekbone as he glides his hands up to rest in the dip of Sebastian’s waist. In truth, he doesn’t know _what_ he wants, caught up in the feel of his partner’s mouth along his neck, voice a quiet murmur in the heated space of his bedroom. With a hum, Chris glances past Sebastian’s shoulder, eyes lingering on the black silicon before his teeth click testily together.

“... Well,” short sigh, pleasure kissed into his skin, blue eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he revels in the feeling of attention. Chris wants that closeness, wants the other’s chest pressed up against his as he draws out gasps from his co-star, wants to be open to new avenues in their relationship.

Their relationship, Christ they really needed to talk about that eventually.

It’s the last thing on his mind, now, thoughts entirely focused on the perfect way to make Sebastian feel everything he possibly could. The list ticks for a moment, finger-tips massaging and working into smooth muscle before an idea pings on the forefront of his mind and a wide smile begins to form. “Hey, baby,” tilt of his head, attention stuck on the plug as Evans nuzzles his nose just underneath Seb’s ear, “You wanna get on your back for me?” Few kisses, some lingering as his teeth graze an ear-lobe, his middle finger dragging down the crack of Sebastian’s ass before sweeping back up to playfully swat the top of his rear.

* * *

Maybe he shouldn’t be so accommodating, maybe Chris would prefer him to be more of a go-getter in bed, but Sebastian can’t honestly make a decision regarding this. Thankfully, the older man doesn’t seem to mind, seems to be maybe amused at his desire to please, and Seb can’t help it, because it’s a dangerous game he’s falling into - the desire to let Chris take the lead in these things, to give up on the idea that he should be more masculine when they’re fooling around too. Maybe he kind of likes the change of being submissive, letting Evans take control and introduce him to new experience after new experience. It’s worked wonders so far, and he wants to keep chasing that.

A little impatiently, he rocks against Chris’ lap, slight whine leaving Sebastian’s mouth as he nibbles a bit at Chris’ neck, but then the other man is asking him to get on his back and that sends a shiver down his spine because _something_ delicious is going to finally happen. He’s shaking as he nods a little too enthusiastically to the question and the sensation of a finger trailing down between two ass cheeks has him flushing in memory (only a few weeks ago and Chris had fucked him for his first time, _wow_ ). He lets out a ragged gasp and he’s scrambling off of the lap while getting a light slap to his ass. Seb lays on his back in the middle of the large bed, cock standing flush and hard.  His chest heaves in anticipation, he’s completely exposed and aroused and left waiting for what will come next.

* * *

“Good boy,” he breathes as he follows him, hands planting on either side of Sebastian’s chest as he dips down and chases the texture of the other’s mouth. It’s a languid drag of tongue, the fabric of his briefs stretching over the stiffness of his cock as he finds himself resting comfortably in between Sebastian’s legs. They’ve only coupled like _this_ once, but he already has a good idea of what the younger man is into, touching naked thighs and pulled Seb closer until he’s as spread out as he could possibly be.

With a part, Chris leans back, huffing, watching as he sits up on his knees. “... Still gorgeous…” little bit of a smirk, lips shiny with the aftermath of their kiss. The bottle of lubricant is only a little ways away, attention flickering over to it before he decides what he’s going to do. Still, the actor takes his time getting there, leaning back down to slot their mouths together, reaching blindly for the plastic bottle until he’s got it balancing on Sebastian’s chest.

The plug was within reach too, but that was a step a little too far ahead. Farther _after_ he’s popped the tab on the bottle, withdrawing from the kiss with a nip to Sebastian’s lower lip, spreading the lubricant over his fingers before not wasting any time to reach down and slip his touch just behind the other’s balls. “Thought about this?” His mouth runs, distractedly peppering Sebastian’s cheeks, jawline, and shoulders with kisses as he spreads and massages his fingers down and _around_ a rigid hole.

* * *

Sebastian bites down on his bottom lip at hearing _Good Boy -_ it’s still gets him so hot, sends a flash of excitement right to his groin because, more than anything, he wants to continue being Chris’ good boy. He still moans, hips canting upward, shamelessly seeking any kind of friction. Chris holds him down and they kiss slowly, his eyes slipping shut and Seb thinks that he could never grow tired of locking lips with his boyfriend (although the beard burn would get a little intense after a while). His legs are spread further apart and the knowledge of what _is_ coming has him squirming a little, eyes blinking open and hands fisting the comforter, wanting something grounding. He doesn’t know if he’s murmuring Chris’ name aloud or if it’s just in his head.

Lube is being gathered, but _still_ not being opened. Chris apparently wants to take his time, wants to kiss more and Seb is huffing in between their lips meeting. “You’re--” another kiss, “Such a--” mouth on his again, “Fuckin’ _tease._ ” He laughs lightly, because it may be frustrating, but it’s still _fun_ and he really does enjoy it.

Finally a cap is being opened, he can hear the liquid oozing out onto Chris’ fingers and Sebastian is exhaling a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. The somewhat cool touch has him quivering slightly, eyes staring up at the ceiling. _Thought about this?_ Fuck. Chris _knows_ he has. He’s texted and vocally said as much on the phone, but of course the older man wants to _hear_ him say it now and in person and Sebastian will indulge him. He’ll always try to indulge Chris because he sort of _likes_ feeling a little embarrassed at admitting these types of things. “Yes, God yes,” the younger actor answers, straining at the vexing circular motion of slick fingers that have yet to breach him. “You-you too, right? Wanted to -- _ahhh_ \-- you want to fuck me again, yeah?”

* * *

A dry snort, as if to subtly ask _are you kidding me?_ Of course he’d thought about it, leant back in the shower as the water ran down the lines of his shoulders, fist working over his cock as Sebastian’s name curled around his tongue. Chris had thought about it plenty, that was a given, but it wasn’t _all_ he thought about; sometimes he thought about the other man’s smile, the way his face lit up before he laughed at a joke that took him a _second_ longer to fully grasp.

The way he worked in character, moving fluidly through the lines as if he _owned_ it. Smiling, laughing, crying--shouting in rage as a ‘prosthetic’ fist curled into Captain America’s tactical suit.

“Yeah, baby, I do,” laced with hints of seriousness, tinged with real affection as he buried his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck and _breathed_ in the familiar scent. The pad of his finger pushed against the other’s center, warmth engulfing him slowly as he slipped in as gradually as he could. This would be the second time, something Sebastian wouldn’t be entirely used to just yet, and Chris made sure to hum comforts into his lover’s skin as he stretched him as easily as was made possible.

A second finger joined, the brunet murmuring sweet words against Seb’s cheek, hand having moved to press back a thigh as his thumb brushed over the round of a kneecap. “You done this to yourself at all?” Since they last saw each other, he wants to add, working his fingers apart and sighing at the resistance as it lessens the more thorough he is--thinking idly of his costar wrapped up in his blankets, knees apart and fingers in between his legs as he fingered himself open.

Something maybe he’d be allowed to see one day, and a low rumble of satisfaction blossoms out of his chest as he gradually begins to thrust his fingers in and out of the other’s body.

* * *

A ‘ _yeah, baby_ ’ has Sebastian's eyelids fluttering, the sweetness at odds with the task Chris is currently embarking on. He can _feel_ and _hear_ the older man literally inhale his scent and he's glad he insisted on taking a quick shower before they left for coffee, despite his hair being an absolute mess now.

At the push of a finger inside of him, Seb exhales slowly. It's still weird - probably will always be weird - but it’s easier than the first time that they had done this a few weeks ago. He focuses on relaxing, eyes closing, flexing his feet and just _taking it._ A few minutes pass, Sebastian's heavy breathing and sounds filling the near silence as another digit works his way into his channel. It's a predictable stretch, a little uncomfortable, but Chris is patient in his ministrations.

Having Chris finger him open is still the most vulnerable he's felt from something sexual. Legs spread open, exposed and at the mercy of the other man… _Fuck_ , it's also one of the hottest experiences because of the utmost care and time put into it. Chris himself can't be really be getting too much from it, he could easily ask Sebastian to prep himself instead, but he _doesn't_ and the younger one loves him for it.

Being asked if he's done _this_ specifically, Seb knows Chris is curious about their time apart. His cheeks heat and a needy sound leaves his mouth at the memory. “Tuesday night.. when you were busy, but - but - wasn't as good as your fingers,” he murmurs and when said fingers start moving more freely, Sebastian is panting, bearing down on them and wanting more. Chris knowingly changes the angle and curses are spat out as thighs tremble and tingling pleasure coalesces.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” that he was busy, mind, and Chris punctuated just how _sorry_ he was with a particular curve and drag of his fingers. Sebastian’s body vibrated with tension, curses and pitched whines that broke off into a gasp whenever the brunet paid special mind to his prostate. He gingerly brushed the pad of his finger over the walnut-shaped bundle, wrist working, digits spreading to open up the younger actor for what Chris had in mind for him later.

For now, however, he _really_ liked where this was going, blue eyes watching Sebastian’s kiss-slick lips parting as he moaned against the attentions. “We’ll have to make this a regular thing.” Them being together, but Chris is short-minded enough that he won’t explain it, sliding his knees down the bed until his elbow is forced to come out and catch himself against the mattress.

He’s eye-level with the other’s dick, curved and angry against Seb’ belly, leaking pre-come onto the defined planes of a tanned stomach each time Chris’ touch rubbed against all the right places. His fingers keep going, but he focuses on leaning forward, gaze careful on Sebastian’s face as he kisses parts of a thigh and reaches to slip his other hand around to grip the other’s side for leverage.

It’s a momentary task, but the brunet draws love bites all across his co-star’s inner thighs, working them higher and higher until Sebastian is as spread out as he’s going to get. There’s a delighted hum, Chris mouthing along a tendon until he’s feeling the curve of a stiff erection bump against his cheek. It’s _almost_ what he wants, but that doesn’t mean the elder moves on to ‘better’ things. He _takes_ the time, leaning back to peek his tongue out so he can swipe it just underneath the flared head--catching the way Sebastian’s cock bobs from the force of the muscle.

The angle is a little weirder, but Chris still manages to finger-fuck his boyfriend, taking a moment to lick a downward stripe along Seb’s dick until he’s got his tongue outlining Sebastian’s hole as his digits slide in and out.

* * *

The idea of anything with Chris being a regular thing thrills Sebastian. It wouldn’t be easy to pull off, to arrange  getting together all that frequently as they both have their own commitments, family and friends. But if they were determined, patient and flexible, surely they could manage it? Thinking (well, worrying) about all the practicalities is something he’s done, now discussing them with Chris… They weren’t so good at that.

The scrape of a bearded face against his thigh is a small distraction as lips brush over his skin, pressing kisses. The kisses turn to bites and Sebastian is conflicted between wanting to shy away from the sharpness and press into it. It’s a confusing sensation, a mash up of slight pain and ticklishness. Chris’ mouth travels upward and is so close to his dick and oh, fuck if he gets head _and_ fingered open at the same time Sebastian is sure he’s gonna come just from that. “Please, please,” he murmurs, abdominals quivering as a hot tongue licks the underside of his tip, but the only follow up is Chris licking down his shaft and then tonguing around his hole _while_ fingers thrust into him.

“Isn’t that… isn’t that gross, man? There’s lube and… we’re-we’re not in the shower,” Seb mumbles out, a bit worried, more embarrassed, but making no move to _stop_ it from happening. If anything, he’s squirming a little _into_ the all too intimate touch, breathing heavier, fingers fidgeting against the comforter.

* * *

A slight snort, muffled as he withdraws enough to roll with the texture on his tongue; it’s not his favorite, but it’s not something he can’t gargle and rinse to get rid of either. Water-base lubricant was better than anything else he could’ve pulled off the shelf, and with a satisfied hum the brunet shifts up to nuzzle against the base of Sebastian’s cock.

“You’ve got a weird concept of gross,” a kiss to the large vein underneath, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he parts his lips to suck and lick along the girth of the other’s reddening dick. “Besides, Seb,” back down, steadying his fingers as he presses against that little bundle, tongue dragging until he’s swirling it over the fluttering muscle of Sebastian’s hole, “I don’t hear you telling me to stop.” And he wouldn’t until then, smirking faintly as he lapped around his fingers, saliva and lube clinging to his beard until he shifted up and made to wipe it off with the back of his hand.

There’s enough slide to his mouth despite that, preferring the easier angle as he gradually begins to press a third finger against his partner’s body, free hand reaching to wrap around Sebastian’s weeping cock just as Chris rocks forward to take him down in one long glide. There’s no prior warning, nothing to give heads up as he lets the tip of Stan’s dick touch the back of his throat, the sticky lubricant making his tongue slippery as he runs it along the bottom and tries not to gag himself.

That deep is, for the moment, a bit too much, though the taste of pre-come is definitely preferable over the rubbery scent of lube. Chris bobs his head a couple times, cheeks sucking in as he draws his head back and makes to suckle just the very tip of Sebastian’s cock. All the while fingering him, going on three fingers and stretching him wide for the toy resting just a few feet away from him.

* * *

A pleased groan leaves Sebastian’s mouth as Chris moves his oral attention back to his cock. He tries to pay attention and listen to what his boyfriend is saying, but those fucking fingers are far too skilled at eliciting devastating explosions of bliss that have him shuddering. It’s true, he isn’t telling Chris to stop (has he ever, though?). Probably won’t in the future either. Another finger eases its way inside of him, slow calming breaths are taken as the sensations shift once more to the necessary adjustment that comes along with this process.

“Fuck, fuck,” Seb curses, because that’s all his mind can come up with when a hand is wrapped around his cock and he’s nearly deep throated in one go. His hands instinctively reach out to bury in Evans’ brown hair, grasping tightly as he fights against the buildup of pleasure. The younger actor doesn’t want to come yet, doesn’t know if he’s allowed to, because getting Chris’ permission is a thing they’ve done that he’s really into, but they hadn’t exactly made it written in stone for them. “You -- _ahhh_ \-- you want me to -- can I,” he babbles, feeling breathless. “I’m gettin’ close.” A warning instead, because he can't quite get out the question.

Maybe it's fucked up, he's never asked or stopped himself in the past, but there's more than a few new things he's been trying with Chris. This more submissive dynamic being a prime example. In the past, he'd felt sure of himself when he was with women, he'd been the assertive one, taken the lead and had no complaints… Now Sebastian feels like he's willingly rolling over for Chris, wanting a treat and desperate for praise. The slight embarrassment this knowledge causes only turns him on more.

* * *

A ‘no’ is hummed against Sebastian’s dick, Chris smirking faintly before guiding the other back against his tongue. He avoids going far enough to strike his gag reflex--something he most definitely has given the brunet hasn’t attempted to deep-throat in _quite awhile._ It’s a wet glide until the the tops of his knuckles brush his lips, Evans hollowing his cheeks and huffing through his nose as he sucks and twists his fingers all at once. It’s all worth it, really, the mess of his spit accumulating on his hand, the uncomfortable angle of his wrist as he fucks in and out of Sebastian’s open and pliant body.

Worth it because every time he gets it _just right,_ the younger is nothing but a mess of moans and jerky rocks of his hips in attempts to get whatever more he thinks there is.

Eventually, with a squeeze to the base of Sebastian’s dick, Chris pulls back with a pop--licking the string of saliva and pre-come off of his mouth as he glances up and catches the flushed cheeks of his partner. It makes him smile, lips red and shiny, jaw already beginning to ache a bit as he shifts his weight on his knees and stills the movements of his hands.

“If you hand me that plug of yours, I’ll think about it,” he was squeezing just enough, thumb pressed right up against the thick ridge underneath, keeping Sebastian right at the edge as he waited patiently.

* * *

He hears ‘no’ and Sebastian, honest to God, _whines_ . Now that knows he’s not _allowed_ to, he tries to get a hold of himself, regain a shred of composure, but it’s no easy feat as Chris’ mouth and tongue lavish hot wet attention onto his dick and of course those fucking fingers work him insistently. When he nears the edge of his climax, he pulls hard on Chris’ hair, gasping out a, “S-stop--!” and the pleasure inducing motions halt and the younger actor shudders as the sensations ebb and he feels himself calm down marginally.

Orgasm control and denial. It was also a kink and unlike the Daddy thing, he’s pretty sure he can get behind this one.

Without warning, Chris’ mouth is retreating and Seb let’s go of his hair, hands coming to rest at his sides, shaking and just so _out of it_. His mind frantically processes the statement and Sebastian is craning his head, glazed eyes looking for where the plug happened to get to. When he locates it, he stretches his arm to snatch up the sex toy and quickly hands it over to Chris. “Can I... Can I suck you off with it inside of me?” he asks, voice ruined. His throat already hurting from being overly vocal, a downside of being noisy.

* * *

A brow immediately goes up at the question, Chris’ expression falling slack as his own cock twitches inside his pants. He’s interested in the idea, enough that it stalls him in accepting the toy, fingers closing around the base and holding it next to him as he just _searches_ Sebastian’s face. There’s plenty of earnesty there, voice a strangled mess as the brunet seems to have used it up making various cries whenever Chris hit him _just right._

“Uhh,” he’s sitting up, distractedly removing his fingers from the other’s hole, exchanging hands for the plug so he can pop the lid on the bottle of lube and pour a gratuitous amounts over the silicon until it’s shining under the light. Chris swallows after a second, wetting his lips as his face scrunches and he positions the plug just at Sebastian’s hole. “Yeah… you can…” exhale, the toy pushing through the tight ring and snagging the older’s attention momentarily until he satisfied with how far he’s able to push it in, “... You can do that.”

Jesus, the way Sebastian’s body flutters around the toy, Chris unable to look away until he’s forcibly dragging his gaze towards the suitcase and wondering if it’s worth actually reaching for it. “... On your hands and knees, alright?” Without looking back he slides off the bed, padding around until he’s able to bend low and sweep to search the luggage for its contents. It takes little time, and some coaching, to find the actual remote, sounding in appreciation before he glances back up and slowly makes to pad back over. “Edge of the bed,” minor requests, Chris stopping when his thighs are pressed just against his mattress, feet holding him steady as he wiggles the remote in one hand and slips his thumb into his waistband with the other.

It might be easier on his back, but he could at least see the plug from this angle, teeth sinking into his bottom lip faintly as he tugs at his briefs but never makes to pull them down. “C’mere, Sebastian.”

* * *

Empty now, Sebastian breathes out shakily, fingers rubbing against the comforter and blinking quickly, trying to prepare for what was going to happen next. He watches Chris lube up the plug, cheeks heating up and heart racing more somehow. They were doing this. They really were.

He’s given a ‘yes’ to his question as well as the plug bearing down into him, filling him up once more. Sebastian groans, but makes to do what’s requested of him, carefully scrambling onto his hands and knees as to not let the toy slip out. _Just like a dog, quick to listen,_ his mind unhelpfully supplies and he’s far too aroused by obeying Chris that he dips his back down to push his ass up into the air a little. He might as well make a presentation out of it, he figures.

The next order comes and he crawls to the edge of bed, to Chris, and rests his sweaty forehead against fantastic abs, sighing, relishing in the heat and closeness. “Chris… Chris... “ Seb pants out, nuzzling at the standing man’s stomach, desperate to touch in any way possible as he presses sloppy kisses around a navel. He bends at his elbows, getting down on his forearms, cheek brushing lovingly against the clothed bulge as he caresses it with his face. “I’m good, right? Bein’ good for you?” Sebastian asks because more than ever he longs for Chris' recognition and praise.

* * *

“Oh,” light laughter, Chris’ attention so very much involved with that of Sebastian’s willingness to do _exactly_ as he’s told. He balances the remote, shifting when the other man nuzzles his stomach--brushes his cheek over Chris’ crotch, sending shivers of excitement throughout Evans’ body until he’s damn near itching to get his pants from around his hips. “You’re damn good, baby, Jesus,” smooth exhale, and the brunet hesitates before slowly starting to drag his waistband _down._

Sebastian is close enough, that the moment his cock springs free, it does a great job of bopping him on the nose, springing a choked off giggle from Chris mouth as he finishes shoving his pants down and _immediately_ reaches up to thread his fingers through the other’s hair. “Sorry, you were saying?” Met with a grin, mirth playing in his eyes as rubbed his thumb along Sebastian’s hairline.

His cock was prodding against the other’s cheek, drawing a line of pre-come wherever it swayed into the dip that made Stan’s jawline. “You gonna open up for me, huh?” Tinged with that toothy smile, the remote held up to be viewed as he skated his eyes up to the exposed rear-end of his lover, “You’re really enjoying that thing, aren’t you?”

* * *

The praise he receives is like water for a parched man, quenching something needy deep within himself. Sebastian feels unsteady by it, head a little floaty and he makes an appreciative sound, eyes shutting and just taking a moment to savour Chris’ approval. It’s everything he’s ever wanted.

His moment is ruined when briefs are pulled down and he's suddenly thwapped with Chris’ dick.

Oh. Hello there. Sebastian huffs out a laugh, looking up with adoring eyes at Chris. The spontaneity and things going slightly awry during sex has always been amusing to him and he's not even embarrassed by this latest incident. “I don't know what I was saying, your dick just hit me in the face, though,” Seb replies matter-of-factly.

He smiles, parting his lips as he licks a wet stripe up the underside of Chris’ cock. Questioned on his enjoyment of the plug filling him up currently, Sebastian mmm’s his agreement, wiggling his ass for the other to see. He gingerly takes the wide tip into his mouth, sucking lightly, tongue flicking over the slit and tasting Chris more intimately than he has ever before.

* * *

Chris wanted to say something witty, his tongue already curving the words as the corners of his mouth widen from the force of his smirk. _‘Sorry, it does that,’_ is right on the edge of his teeth, voice speaking the very first syllable before it dies in the air just in front of him the moment a wet heat pays mind to his dick. His fingers tighten _briefly_ in Sebastian’s brown hair, lips parting as his brow furrows and he’s suddenly consumed with watching the other suckle around the head of his cock.

“Have you ever…?” He asks, leering before he flexes his hips at the tongue flickering across his slit, “Fuck--Seb, have you ever _done_ this before…?” Chris couldn’t remember if they already discussed this, too wrapped up in how fucking good that mouth felt, and how god damn badly he just wanted to stuff Sebastian’s mouth full of his cock.

He pauses in his line of thinking, hearing a faint mumble around his length before Sebastian is pulling off and answering against the spit-slick skin of Chris’ sex. “... Holy fuck, _really?_ God--well don’t be sorry, sweetheart, you’re doing great so far, by all means don’t stop.” Thrills of excitement blossomed over his chest, the brunet staring down with wide-eyed appreciation as he took into account that this was Sebastian’s _first time._ It made him swell with pride, a bit, before he tampered it down with a delighted shake of his head.

 _“Yeah… sorry.”_ There was no need to be sorry, the man was doing a helluva lot better than Chris had his first time… and for that, maybe Seb deserved a little bit of an award. “C’mon,” fingers in Sebastian’s hair encouraged him back, Chris holding the remote steady as he swallowed past the exhilaration  and searched for the first setting, “We’re gonna try this too, alright? Let me know if it’s too much…” he waited, searching for a hair of distaste before going ahead and pressing the first setting on the remote, hearing a very _quiet_ buzzing and holding his breath as he waited.

* * *

Seb wouldn't have considered himself inexperienced with sex _before_ , but that was with women. Until Chris, he had drunkenly made out with a few guys, received a few hand jobs and only one blow job. Chris had made sucking cock seem relatively easy and the younger actor definitely been curious about doing it for a while now.

He doesn't like admitting he’s a complete novice at anything and this is no different. Still, he works through his trepidation, mouth eagerly back on the older man’s cock, trying to figure out how best to manage breathing _and_ stretching wide enough to accommodate the further slide of Chris’ dick. He’s careful to not use any teeth - sometimes he did like a little bit of a graze, but he’s damn sure he doesn't feel comfortable enough to even _try_.

The result of the plug being turned on has Sebastian jolting forward and then promptly gagging and pulling off to clear his airway. He's a wet mess, a sheen of saliva on his chin and around swollen lips. He's trying to adjust to the start of the vibration. He knows it’s on the lowest setting, but it's still fucking wonderful and he's panting, hands clutching the edge of the mattress in a death grip. “If you… Go up two more -- ahhh -- I won't be able to stop m’self,” Seb cautions. He hasn’t used the toy all too much, the intensity difficult to keep up when it’s just him alone. With a sigh, he moves back to taking Chris’ cock in his mouth, bobbing enthusiastically, if not a little stilted.

* * *

“Then I guess we’ll keep it low,” a sigh as Sebastian rocks forward, lips parting to accept Chris’ cock back into his mouth. The moist slide  earns him a low hum of approval, Evans combing his fingers through his partner’s hair before settling with gently cupping his cheek. He can feel, very slightly, the bulge of his sex whenever Sebastian hollows his cheeks, and that alone thrills him into a slight _jerk_ forward.

Though with how quickly the younger actor managed to gag, Chris highly doubted he could handle something more than this; which was fine, very fine. Paired with the steady hum of a vibrator and the way Sebastian’s fingers dug into the mattress’ edge, Chris was perfectly _fine_ with everything that was laid out before him.

A tongue dragging along the glans, breath leaving through pursed lips as blue eyes narrowed and he concentrated on pink lips wrapped around his length. Spit made them shiny, reddened from use, and with dark eyelashes fanning across flushed cheeks--Sebastian never looked more beautiful.  

He didn’t hesitate to kick the remote up to the next setting, wanting to see that face fall apart as the silicon plug hummed louder and Chris managed a soft moan at Seb’s reaction. “You’re okay, baby, c’mon.”

* * *

The reassuring hand in his hair goes to his face and Sebastian likes the comforting touch as it gives him something else to focus on as he tries his hardest to _figure out_ how to give a good blowjob. The position’s a little uncomfortable, but he assumes it _looks_ hot and he’s doing this for Chris, wanting to please him, wanting it all to be arousing, so he’s not going to even _think_ about complaining.

The vibration picks up another notch and Sebastian full on _whines_ around Chris’ cock, a full body tremor travelling through him. Maybe he won’t actually last, maybe this setting is what’s going to do him in because the toy is nestled deep inside, nudging against his prostate, the stronger pulsation making his nerves feel lit up. He shuts his eyes tightly, trying so hard to keep composed, but at the same time to keep moving his mouth. He can feel more spit dribble down his chin, the obscene slurping sounds of the blowjob, Chris’ encouraging words - all these sensations, but he’s caught off guard when he feels a tear slip down his face.

Trembling, he pulls off, gasping for breath because between the panting and trying to accommodate Chris’ size, breathing through his nostrils had been proving to be difficult. Pleading wet eyes look up. “Ahh, Chris… Chris _please_ , ‘m so close, I can’t --” and then the older man is grabbing onto his shoulders, getting him to let go of the mattress to only _push_ him onto the bed. He falls onto his back, dizzy from the pleasure and being near the edge _again_. He closes his eyes, jaw clenching as his hands scramble for a pillow to hold onto, and he buries his head into the softness, not able to look at Chris.

* * *

The whine makes his knees lock, Sebastian’s full-body shudder visible enough that it drags Chris’ attention back from where he’d been zeroed in on the minute changes of his lover’s face. He catches the subtle shift in the other’s hips before he’s moving, Seb leaving Chris’ cock with a slick ‘pop’ before trying to settle back. Words start to form, high and needy, and Chris glances down to take in that face--feeling his breath stutter in his lungs before he stops breathing altogether.

Gray-blue eyes, wet with tears as Sebastian pleads with him, voice wrought with emotion that leaves the older actor dropping the remote to the floor before placing his palm on Seb’s shoulder and shoving him backwards. He couldn’t stand there for a second longer, kicking his pants off his ankles before making to crawl onto the mattress. There’s a pillow already clenched in paleing fingers, Sebastian’s jaw so tight that Chris feels compelled to hover over him and beg the tension out of that expression.

“Shhh…” kiss the tears away, thumbing the other cheek to swipe the droplets as he uses his left hand to wrap around the vibrating base of the plug so he can slip the damn thing out. It’s tossed to the floor, still humming into his carpet as Chris fits himself in between spread legs and pays mind in the form of peppered kisses all over Sebastian’s cheeks--under his eyes and over his forehead as he mindlessly lines himself up.

He didn’t bother with a condom, something that’s bound to come to attention later, too busy focusing on the heavy thrumming of his heart as he slides in with little resistance--Seb taking him to the hilt after a couple of thrusts. “Hold on for me, Seb, be good for me--you’re doing so good.” Another kiss, to a pliant mouth that he licks into, tasting the hints of himself and that does nothing to ease his desire. Chris snaps his hips forward, heavy pulls of his lungs as he presses his lips to his lover’s cheeks, his jawline, arms wrapped around a trim waist that the brunet uses to cradle Sebastian close to him.

It’s fueled with passion, affection pouring out of every vein, Chris burying his face in the other’s neck and taking in his scent as he pounds into him. There are words on his tongue, something he doesn’t quite know how to voice so instead places love-bites wherever he can reach, feeling Sebastian tighten more around him the longer he goes. “You’re okay,” low, husked out, and Chris already knew Sebastian wasn’t going to last very long, sits up with a plant of his palm on the mattress, other hand moving from a hip to cradle a stubbled cheek, “Come for me, baby boy, let go.” Sealed with a kiss,

* * *

 Chris climbs on top of him and Sebastian’s shaky hands let the pillow go in favour of reaching to grab onto him. The older man is kissing him, attempting to calm him down and he succeeds in doing so only when the toy is pulled out. Sighing in relief, Sebastian is still wound up, but it’s an appreciated reprieve. He _feels_ the silky tip of Chris’ cock rub against him, mind vaguely aware that he’s pretty sure no condom was put on and that provokes a hungry groan from his mouth.

Fairly easy does Chris’ cock push into Sebastian’s more than prepared chanel, nails digging into shoulderblades as the younger man is filled completely. _Hold on -- Be good for me -- You’re doing so good_ \-- and Sebastian does hold on, fingers splaying out over muscles and he shudders as Chris begins a frantic pace, fucking into his wanton body. He’s as loud as ever - cries of pleasure intermingled with curse words and the other man’s name - glassy eyes wide and locked on Chris’ own pair, connected throughout every motion.

Each thrust is gratifying, magnifying Seb’s pleasure and he’s dangerously close to approaching his own orgasm, muscles straining and clenching around Chris’ dick. He starts to feel distressed that he’ll come before permission is given, stammering out, “Oh G-god, please… too close, maybe st--” but once more the older man is consoling him, Chris telling him that he’s okay.

He doesn’t feel okay, is the thing. He feels like any second the lightning whip of his climax is going to snap down on him... but then he gets _it_.

 _Finally._ Permission.

Once more, he obeys Chris and after the next thrust he _lets go_ as a strangled, “Love you” is gasped out. It’s like an electric wave of bliss surging through him, his release a mixture of pure satisfaction and pleasure as ribbons of come spurt between their bodies. He’s lightheaded, blinking rapidly as he tries to come back to himself, completely fucked out and spent.

* * *

A body clenches down around him, and Chris doesn’t dare hold back his groan, heart seizing the moment he catches the collected syllables, the way his pulse begins to fire heat into his veins that leave him pistoning his hips hard enough to bruise. There’s nothing stopping his own orgasm, the wave of it rocking through him like a thunderclap that leaves his muscles shuddering as he fucks himself dry. 

 _Love you._ It was ringing in his ears, wringing moans from the back of his throat as he felt his cock pulse with each roll of his hips, come emptying into the body beneath him as the brunet fisted the comforter to hold himself steady.

 _Love you._ Chris met Sebastian’s mouth, kissing him with a level of _love_ they hadn’t yet tiptoed near. He felt dizzy with emotion, eyes squeezed shut and the motions of his kisses sloppy but deep, thrusts turning shallow until he all but sank against his lover’s body and refused to move. The older actor didn’t stop there, pursuing Sebastian’s lips, reaching up to cradle his face delicately in his hands and he poured _everything_ into swipes of his tongue and suckles on a bottom lip.

“Seb…” whispered, exhaustion coating him like powder, skin feeling sticky where they were connected, but Chris not finding a single ounce of him that cared enough to move. He was happy here, right here, where his heart pounded against the shell of his ribs and his heart laid directly beneath him, open and accepting each kiss and gentle caress. They laid there, for a time, Chris unable to move, unable to look away once he finally opened his eyes to take in the gorgeous angles of Sebastian’s face--the blue of his eyes where he watched back. There was no ignoring what was said, not this time, Chris couldn’t shove it under the rug like before.

It had to be said, he had to say it because it was already written across his eyes, the curve of his mouth as he smiled down at the body resting against his pillows, brushed a thumb over a tan cheek and moved to kiss those pink lips one last time.

Held breath, a forgotten vibration into his carpet a little ways off,  eyelids fluttering shut once more, the seconds loud in his ears as Chris gathered himself. He said it in his head, over and over again, preparing himself to split at the seams before he blinked to focus and met the gray-blues still watching him. “Sebastian... “ tongue wetting his bottom lips, Chris’ voice solid in the still and sex-heavy scent of the room, “... I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian calls Chris 'Daddy' more as a joke/to rile him up. It works. Chris refers to Sebastian as his 'baby boy' a few times, but there's no infantilization and it's not meant in that context. Both characters are unsure if they actually _like_ the 'Daddy' thing as a kink. They are most likely aroused because it's considered to be sort of "out there" for both of them. No disrespect meant for those who actually _do_ like this kink, of course!
> 
> Also, in the heat of the moment, unsafe sex is practiced! While each of them _assumes_ the other is clean and monogamous, it hasn't been openly discussed, however, both Chris and Seb consider themselves to be in a relationship with one another.


	8. We still need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never got around to having that talk, never got around to discussing why Sebastian’s shields went up the moment they were in public, only to drop as quickly as his pants when they were behind closed doors. Chris had no doubts about the genuineness of Sebastian’s feelings… but that didn’t make this sting any less, didn’t cease the insecurity nibbling away at the base of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't dead! Enjoy. =D The end is near (we think). ♥   
> Hope you all had a great holiday season.

Sebastian Stan is in love. There’s no doubt about it as his weekend wraps up in LA. He's sad to be leaving, but feels much more secure about the two of them now. At the entryway, he's leaning into Chris, head nuzzled into the crook of the older man's neck and he whispers, “Do I really have to go?” Chris’ arms are looped around his waist and he gives a content sigh, folding into the larger man more, letting himself be safe and cared for. He feels a vibration in his pocket and the sound of a horn alerting him to the fact that his taxi just arrived.

They say their goodbyes and Sebastian wheels his suitcase out, giving Dodger a pat on his head. He somehow manages to not text Chris compulsively on his journey back. He thinks about their weekend instead, eyelids shutting, a dreamy smile on his face as he recalls sharing Chris’ bed, cuddles with Dodger, time spent making meals together and, of course, hearing,  _ I love you too.  _ It really had been the quintessential perfect weekend and he feels energized to get back to his life and, of course, see Chris again.

The Tulsa Wizard World convention rolls around the next weekend and Sebastian truly has  _ fun.  _ He’s healthy, happy, the fans are great and it’s an all around  _ good  _ experience. He wears weird hats, sees great costumes, hugs and smiles easily. The first night on the phone with Chris he’s giggling about his ‘Straight Outta Romania’ shirt. The next night he’s almost freaking out because a  _ fan  _ actually made him his very own shield with the Winter Soldier’s red star on it, and how cool is that?

“So, Mackie is gonna be up here next weekend, we were gonna get together on Saturday, any chance you could make it up here for that?” Sebastian asks, phone cradled to his face as he's flopped on the hotel bed. “‘Cause I miss you too.”

* * *

“I dunno, I’m thinkin’ I can swing that,” he’s got the phone in one hand, bending at the knees as he wiggles a rope-toy in front of Dodger’s face before standing up and tossing it down the hallway, “One last hoorah before filming--and I miss you too.” The mutt runs back, teeth clenched around the toy but tail wagging as he trots over and releases it at Chris’ feet. The brunet smiles, chuckling as he nudges the rope with his foot, leaning down to run his fingers through soft puppy-fur before raising back up and making to pace back towards his house.

It was a little chilly out, and he waits until he’s got the french doors open to turn around and whistle for Dodger to follow, “Schedule is pretty clear minus the time spent with my personal trainer, I could take a few days though.” There’s a bottle of water on the edge of the counter, cap already screwed off as Chris pads over to it and lifts to drain some of its contents.

Ever since that weekend, their relationship had developed into something a bit more homey. Phone-calls drifted more comfortably, affection lacing each word as they talked until it was too late to continue. Sometimes one of them still fell asleep, and as endearing as it was, most of the time it was Sebastian himself. Chris licks some of the water off his lips, setting the bottle down as he smiles faintly up at the ceiling while he speaks, “I’ll just have to let you know, sound good?”

Turns out, even if Chris didn’t have the option, he’d always find a way. 

Hat over his head, sunglasses balanced on his nose and the brunet doesn’t hesitate to pull Sebastian into a hug the moment he’s inside the apartment. Mackie had yet to arrive, and Chris was taking advantage of every second he could, dropping his luggage to the floor as he damn near giggles and dips forward to press his mouth to a stubbled cheek. “Miss me?”

* * *

Sebastian is so stoked to have the gang all getting together for a weekend. Not only would he get to see Chris again, but they’d have the addition of Mackie to stir the pot. They hadn’t talked about what they would or wouldn’t tell Anthony, probably not the smartest courses of action to take. Not that Seb is exactly  _ nervous  _ about telling Mackie that Chris and him are a  _ thing _ , it’s just that, to his knowledge, the only other person that knows is his therapist and that’s a professional who’s paid to keep his confidentiality. They’ve been too caught up in each other, in kissing, in learning each other’s bodies, in cute domestic moments like simply chilling and talking while Chris had been doing his laundry… they haven’t really had a proper conversation about any of the logistics about their relationship.

After a kiss is pressed to his cheek, Seb is reaching for the hat and sunglasses, wasting no time in pulling them off and setting them on the bench he has beside the door. “There’s my man,” he replies, wide smile on his face as he scratched playfully at Chris’ beard. “God, it’s so good to see you and of course I missed you, dumbass.” 

All but lunging forward at Chris, Sebastian’s pressing himself into his boyfriend, hands roaming underneath a sweater and giving him needy insistent kisses. Reunions were the absolute best, happiness fluttering in his chest and well, arousal making itself known because Seb doesn’t think he can ever have enough of Chris’ attention on him.

* * *

“That’s rude,” but there’s not much room for him to say anything else, laughing into the kisses Sebastian presses to his mouth, enchanted by the touches roaming up his stomach until he’s motivated to reach around and slip his hands playfully in the other’s back pockets. Light squeezes to an ass, his favorite ass, actually, and the brunet huffs out as a tongue is introduced into their reunion.

Mackie was out of his mind just like that, Chris humming lightly as his eyes fluttered shut and he drew the other until he was flush up against his chest. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of Sebastian’s jeans, just beneath his belt, rubbing the skin gently as he fell prey to the velvet glide of a tongue against his. 

It felt good to see him after a stretch of weeks, and Chris’ heart fluttered against his ribcage as he thought how much he really loved this man--standing right in front of him. Smelling like sharp cologne and fabric softener, tasting like iced coffee and Starbucks’ caramel that Chris easily found himself addicted to. It’d only been a few months, but they had worked togethers for years--a friendship that blossomed outside of screen time. Of course, he’d never been the most accommodating, not like Anthony, but somehow…  _ somehow,  _ he still managed to get this. 

And it all started on the very couch, only a few feet away. “And to think you had a fire for  _ me,”  _ murmured in between a kiss, grin splitting his cheeks as he made to kiss the corner of Sebastian’s mouth, eyes opening and catching sight of the furniture in memory, “Little did you realize,” soft sigh, Chris nuzzling against the smaller’s jawline as he hustles him closer, “I wasn’t just here for the beer and Netflix.”

* * *

It’s the little things he adores about Chris - the sound of his deep laugh, that bright smile, the way his hands gravitate toward him, fingers hooking into his waistband and pulling Sebastian into him like that’s where he’s always belonged - snug, chest to chest, safe and  _ wanted _ .

“Man, don’t bring up the Netflix and chill incident!” Seb’s laughing, recalling in horror his own come in the bottom of a beer can and the awkwardness of the morning after… but that was  _ months  _ ago. They had came far since then - the texts, calls, visits and I love you’s. In some ways it still felt like a crazy winning the lottery type of dream, because how could he be so damn lucky to snag Chris Evans after the blunder of throwing up on him the time before?

“You were after beer, a movie and  _ my ass _ ,” Sebastian jokes back, nuzzling a bearded face and working his fingers into short strands of hair at the back of Chris’ head. " _ Mi-ai furat inima _ ." He brings his mouth to his boyfriend’s ear, whispering the translation, “You stole my heart.” 

God, he loves this man; it’s more than just mindblowing sex. Sebastian hadn't been exactly sure at the start, he certainly felt sexual attraction and even a bit giddy around his co-star, but he hadn't been prepared to quite _f_ _ all _ like he had - to enjoy sharing a bed, cuddling with Dodger and Chris, to feel so incredibly pleased to talk late into the night, to hang out with Chris while he cooks for them. It's the whole package that he's taken with and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

* * *

“Hmm,” eyes flutter shut, and he can’t help the grin that stitches itself to his mouth as he turns his head and nuzzles his face just a little against the side of Sebastian’s jaw, “Mine too, only you did it instead.” A fat kiss is pressed against a cheek, Chris flashing his teeth as he chuckles and rocks them softly from side to side. He didn’t want to leave this embrace, idly rubbing his thumb along a thin shirt, feeling the ridges of the other’s back and silently noting his change in build since the last time he saw him.

In comparison, he was still bigger; broader shoulders pushed out the fabric of his shirts whenever he wore them, washboard stomach still  _ thin  _ despite the muscle-mass he worked so hard to keep up with. The form of Captain America was intended to be larger, more strength mixed in with athleticism, a prodigy of the prime alpha male. He was cut thick where he needed to be--shoulders, chest, the swell of his ass from doing squats with the bar digging into his shoulders each time he bent down. 

But Sebastian? He was slim muscle, trapezius a long line down his back that Chris followed with his fingertips, humming as he smoothed his palm out and made to rub straight back down, “We’re about to see each other damn near every day.” Filming, they’d have trailers and hotel rooms, alternating days of shooting but they’d still be more  _ together  _ than they had been. It was less privacy, less time to lean back and press his mouth back against the other’s, working him open with drags of his tongue before he pulled away and knocked their foreheads playfully together.

It’d be his last film, no doubt the cast would be keeping him in their sights, wanting to catch the final moments of Captain America before he fell. It hadn’t been released in the script yet--hell, Chris hadn’t even  _ seen  _ the script yet, just going off of what he’d heard in bits and pieces online. “You ready to get back into it?”

* * *

The prospect of how much easier it would be to see Chris while filming delights Sebastian. Of course, he'd have to share, the cast size was going to be even larger than  _ Civil War,  _ but it’d be fun to meet the others and hang out with them. There’s some trepidation about the knowledge that they will need to keep their budding romance a secret, but he’s sure they can make it work. They’d have to. The world wasn’t ready for two same-sex Marvel actors to be dating each other, despite all the hubbub about their on-screen bromance as Steve and Bucky. He’d predictably drift toward hanging out with Mackie more than the others, Chris is undoubtedly better friends with the rest of the Avenger’s as he’d been doing the films with them for some time now.  It would get sorted out. It’d be fine.

“Ready or not, it’s coming,” Sebastian replies with a sigh. “Still seems surreal to be apart of something so big.” Sometimes he still feels like he's going to wake up when he thinks that he's had fight scenes with RDJ or that he's been involved with a wildly successful trilogy in the Captain America movies and now will be branching into The Avenger's.

“Well, whatever happens, you'll still be Captain America to me,” Sebastian says playfully. His phone goes off in his pocket and Seb pulls it out, reading the notification. “Mackie is gonna be here in about fifteen minutes.” He raises an eyebrow suggestively. It's up to Chris if they would try to squeeze anything in. 

* * *

Chris immediately catches the connotation, knowing exactly what that upraised brow means and unable to keep the laugh from bubbling up from his chest. He shakes his head, eyes rolling faintly before he crowds close and rubs his face just right underneath Sebastian’s ear.

“The  _ faith  _ you have in me,” it’s said with hint of affection, kisses being placed all over Seb’s face before he winds his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s  waist and pulls them close together. Fifteen minutes wasn’t enough time for anything he could’ve possibly had in mind, but a little closeness wasn’t going to hurt. Something he orchestrated with gentle nudges until he had the back of Sebastian’s thighs pressing into a meager table, tongue lapping playfully at the other’s bottom lip in some sort of polite seek of entry.

Fifteen minutes could do, he could work with that, tilting his head and working the kiss deeper, eyelashes fanning across his cheek as he slid his hands from waist down to the back of Sebastian’s pockets--hoisting him up further until the smaller could make to sit atop his own kitchen table. They were a little bit away from the door, still visible, but it never occurred to him to check if the thing was locked or not--or even ask if Mackie had a  _ key. _

Wasn’t exactly on the forefront of his mind, body thrumming from the excitement of just getting to have  _ any  _ amount of time with the man he unmistakably felt affections for. “Got any plans later on tonight?” A playful nip at Seb’s chin, Chris idly pecking along the smaller’s cheekbones as he found himself standing in between spread knees. “I got a few ideas, if you’re interested.”

* * *

“Of course, with you to the end of the line, blah blah blah,” he snickers at the faith comment. Sebastian doesn't normally quote shit from their movies, but it's been on his mind more as he tries to achieve Barnes’ physical condition again. Training is a lot of work and as much as he likes hanging out with Don, he'd still prefer to not have to go every day and overload on chicken breast and broccoli.

He likes when Chris pushes him around, crowding into him and forcing him to back into the kitchen table. Lifted up, he grins, thinking back to the time in Chris’ home that involved cut-up pieces of pears dipped in yogurt. That had been a fun time. Would they even have enough time to dally? Probably not. Chris has never seemed like the type to rush anything.

“Do you now? Good ideas or… naughty ideas? Bit of both, I hope,” Seb replies, a pleased sigh falling from his lips as Chris’ mouth lavishes attention on him. His hands come to sneak under Chris’ shirt, seeking the skin on skin contact he’s so desperately missed over their time apart. Fingertips glide over firm back muscles, pressing softly, kneading a bit. Sebastian is happy to be seeing Mackie, he is, it's just that it's so damn hard to not wish he had been able to have more alone time with Chris first. Hormones be damned, the younger actor had it bad.

* * *

“Yanno, I was thinking a little bit of both,” he breathes it into their kiss, twitching at the touch ghosting over his back, palms of his hands skirting underneath Seb’s shirt until he’s reciprocating every brush of a thumb. “Maybe some… late night conversation,” dipping back down to chase Sebastian’s mouth as a smile blossoms over his features, “Might catch up on how much time I haven’t gotten to hold you right. Here.” Chris steadies his grip, pressing almost painfully against the table’s edge as he makes up for the time lost.

He isn’t paying much attention to how long they spend doing this, remembering the feel of skin, the taste of his co-star on his tongue as he coaxes the younger man to fully open up to him. There’s teeth that click, a spur of laughter from the distracted necking, before Chris is pulling back and reaching up to cradle the side of Sebastian’s face. 

The brunet starts to speak, the three-word-confession on the tip of his tongue, love and adoration staining the pink of his cheeks when the sound of a lock turning manages to push it’s way through the affection-addled heat of his brain. 

Chris freezes, blue eyes locking onto Sebastian’s when the door behind them swings open and he barely has any time to remove himself before a voice is joining them in the apartment. 

“Am I… interrupting something?”

* * *

Sebastian is enjoying every little touch from Chris, keening closer, making appreciative sounds - sighs and gasps -  when his co-star does does something slightly more spectacular. It’s not supposed to  _ lead  _ anywhere - he knows this - but he still can’t stop himself from getting aroused. It’s Chris Evans after all and his boyfriend is quite familiar with his body now, hands knowing just how to touch, fingers knowing where to tease and that mouth worshipping him, alternating between kissing, licking and nipping and Sebastian gives into Chris’ magic.

Until it all stops and he’s blinking his eyes open staring into Chris’ own blue pair as they hear the front door open and the sounds of someone - Anthony Mackie - shuffling in. Chris jolts away and Seb’s face must be a mix of shock and embarrassment as he hops off the table, quickly adjusting himself in his pants and having no clue how how to address the question posed to them. He’s not necessarily  _ worried  _ that Mackie will disapprove or judge them, but Sebastian would have preferred coming out as a couple to be on their own terms versus being ‘found out’ like two horny teenagers. 

“Hey, Mack-attack!” Sebastian calls out, nervous grin on his face; he’s an actor for christ sake, he can  _ act  _ like things are fine (because they were, weren’t they?). He races past Chris, pulling Anthony into a loose hug. Maybe the other man hadn’t really seen anything damning? 

“Whoa there, Seabass, you sure I shouldn’t be coming back later? Looked a little busy there,” Anthony chuckles, but returns the hug. 

Apparently he saw enough, or is putting two and two together and Seb’s heart is beating like crazy in his chest and his mouth is moving on its own, sputtering out a, “It’s nothing, just a little messing around is all. I mean, it’s  _ Chris Evans _ \- who wouldn’t want some of that?” … Which isn’t the truth by any stretch of the imagination, but for some reason it’s what tumbles out anyway and Sebastian is licking his lips and stuffing his hands in his pocket with a shrug, hoping that somehow this awkward situation will diffuse itself.

* * *

Anthony looks momentarily thrown off balance, pausing as he takes in Sebastian’s ruffled form before flickering his gaze up to take in  _ Chris. _

The man had looked hopeful, for a split second, and then…

_ “It's nothing.”  _

Now, when Mackie looks, there’s a line to those shoulders that wasn’t there before, blue eyes focused on the opposite wall and clearly struggling for  _ something _ . Anthony's not sure where to take this, for a minute, wetting his lips a little slowly before reaching up to tug the backpack strap off of his shoulders.

“Right,” another breath, the silence and tension in the room rising as Chris visibly fights an internal battle, blinking through a series of emotions before immediately moving tersely towards the kitchen, “Evans is a good lookin’ guy, I'll give you that.” Benefit of the doubt, ‘Evans’ who was reaching for a glass in the cupboard, unreadable when his back was turned but the sudden rigidness in those muscles far too familiar for it to be anything else. Anthony plays along, not saying what he  _ wants  _ to say, but unable to completely let it drop; this wasn't something one just  _ SHOVED  _ under the rug.

Two of his best friends, getting real close and friendly? It wasn't what Sebastian was trying to claim it as, Anthony got the scent of one trying to cover his own ass.

But Chris.

Mackie frowns, briefly, bringing his gaze back down to Sebastian to see if he could get  _ anything  _ off of the kid standing much closer to him. “... you sure I shouldn’t come back later?” 

Not that he minded, really, not entirely sure to what exactly was going on but having some idea, recognizing Chris’ body language for what it was and knowing things weren't ‘nothing’.  _ Something  _ had been happening, and sure, sometimes actors and actresses--friends alike... it wasn't unheard of to test the waters.

However, Sebastian had had doe eyes for Evans since the start, that was a deep secret Anthony was always aware of. But those ‘eyes’ hadn't been completely desire. They'd been… More complicated things.

And this seemed pretty complicated.

“It’s fine, Mackie,” Chris has stepped down, a smile plastered on his face that doesn’t look real, a pinch to his eyes that reads a level of irritation and hurt that Anthony honestly isn’t sure how to handle. It’s not directed at him, however, but the man the bearded-brunet has decided to not look at or even stand anywhere  _ near.  _

“Is it?” Because he’s not too sure, concern bleeding into his voice as he drops his pack and places his hands on his hips. The problem was, typically Mackie was good at getting problems out of people, but this was a little closer--a little more out of his depth. His brow was furrowed, glancing in between Sebastian and Chris and hoping he wasn’t reading this all completely wrong. 

“Sure is, man,” Chris reaches out to pat his arm, the smile showing a hint of teeth before Evans lifts his glass and takes a couple mouthfuls of water, “how was your flight?” Because just like that, Anthony wasn’t getting jack shit out of Chris now--not with  _ those  _ walls up, and the darker-skinned man manages a shell-shocked snort before he slowly shakes his head.

“Was great, man, you know how fans are. In fact this one kid in front of me…” 

Change the subject, carry on, keep an eye on the way his two co-stars interacted, let the night go on and then… maybe.

* * *

The situation, of course, doesn't fix itself. Sebastian had panicked, his answer a blatant dismissal of their fledgling relationship and in the process he had reduced Chris to a hot piece of ass, basically… Well, shit. This wasn't going well. This is not what he had thought would happen upon getting together with Mackie.

Sebastian is too chicken shit to look back at Chris, but he can tell that Anthony is scrutinizing the older brunet. He hears his boyfriend move to the kitchen and Seb takes out his phone, jittery hands needing something to do, even though gray-blue eyes are mostly flitting back and forth between Instagram and Anthony. 

When Chris returns, he doesn't come anywhere near Seb. The tension is real, and when the younger actor does force himself to look at Chris, he sees a false smile as Evans makes small talk with Mackie that he's not really paying any attention to. Seb's stomach drops. They just had to make it through dinner - they could talk it out after. Chris was sleeping over, after all. He had time. He could fix this. He  _ would  _ fix this.

They go to a cool little pizza joint that has a heated back patio with dim lights where the owner doesn't mind letting Seb rent it for a few hours so they can have their much appreciated privacy. Sebastian is sitting next to Chris and he's trying to play footsie with him, but it's not exactly working out. 

“Seabass, gotta say, saw that gymnastic movie of yours… And seen my fill of yo’ ass,” Mackie comments in between a bite of pizza.

Predictably, Seb blushes and mutters out a, “Sorry, sorry.”  _ The Bronze _ had been a blast to film, but it's not a movie he wants to discuss over dinner with  _ anyone _ , let alone during a still-awkward get together.

“What about you, Evans? You check out our boys’ movie here? Had a straight sex scene and all!” Anthony is still attempting to figure out what's going on and he's hoping that the topic of Sebastian’s derriere may get a telling reaction from one of them. 

* * *

Chris didn’t know what to feel, the hope and endearment ripped from him the moment Sebastian played it off as _ nothing. _ He knows it’s a little ridiculous to be as upset as he is, they’ve  _ been together  _ for what feels like weeks bleeding into months. The ‘I love you’s had been exchanged, the private kisses that blossomed smiles as his heart raced and he cradled a man close because he loved him more than he could possibly ever say.

They never got around to having that talk, never got around to discussing why Sebastian’s shields went up the moment they were in public, only to drop as quickly as his pants when they were behind closed doors. Chris had no doubts about the genuineness of Sebastian’s feelings… but that didn’t make this sting any less, didn’t cease the insecurity nibbling away at the base of his stomach. 

Because, Chris had never wanted  _ that  _ kind of relationship, he didn’t want for it to be behind closed doors, a trophy because  _ it’s Chris Evans, who wouldn’t want some of that?  _ He wasn’t about to share every stitch woven into his personal life, he had no intentions of telling every interviewer about what he and Sebastian Stan got up to in the wee hours of the night. More or less, it was the rigidness; Sebastian froze over when they went out together, on edge as if he’d fall over and crack if Chris even  _ thought  _ about reaching out to touch him. 

Chris wasn’t much for ghastly romantic displays of affection, he’d of been  _ fine  _ just pretending things were as they normally were. 

But the way Sebastian  _ put distance  _ between them, told Mackie it was nothing, brushed it off only to privately nudge Chris’ foot with his own as if he had no idea the weight of his indifferent actions. 

They should’ve had that talk, they should’ve  _ really  _ had that talk.

“... Chris? You with us?” Mackie’s voice goes low with concern, brow furrowing for a moment before he leans back and watches as Evans blinks himself back to awareness. There’s a moment of silence, Chris slowly taking in how  _ both  _ men are glancing in his very direction before focusing back on Anthony and letting out an apologetic huff of laughter.

“Sorry, man, tired from that flight,” he ducks his head, shaking it a bit as he anxiously rubs his hands together beneath the table, “I don’t think I’ve seen  _ The Bronze _ but, I hear it’s something.” He’s half in the conversation, head still down as he rubs his clammy palms over his knees in a show of subtle anxiety. Anthony sits up, slowly, elbow resting on the table and head slightly turning as Chris doesn’t even bother attempting to look at any of them. 

“You alright? Jet lag kickin’ your ass?” His locked-on gaze speaks pages of how bullshit of an olive branch that is, something that gets Chris’ attention if only long enough for them to meet eyes in dead silence, “I know how it is--don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Anthony leans back, brushing pizza crumbs off of his fingers as he drags his gaze a bit more heavily in Sebastian’s direction. “I just think you’d enjoy the movie,” Mackie’s talking to Chris, focus leaden on Stan’s facial expression before reverting back to Chris, “It’s pretty weird but, with this kid built like a damn God it makes the nude athletic stunts worth it.” Dry, expressionless, Anthony not even bothering to continue disguising this as a normal conversation. “Besides that, he’s kind of a shit. Lance Tucker is a real asshole, but he’s awful pretty so at least he’s got that going for him.” 

Least he’s got that going for him, and Anthony clocks the way Chris’ smile draws strained and humorlessly across his face. “But anyway,” his gaze is still unwavering, tone still dry in such a way that  _ both  _ men sitting in front of him should get the idea he’s not playing with this bullshit much longer, “Seabass’ flawless acting as a charming son of a bitch aside, I’m going to excuse myself to get us another three beers.”

He moves, damn near glaring at them both but far less without the heat, because carrying the conversation for the handful of hours they had been there was starting to dig in on his patience. He’d  _ tried  _ giving them the benefit of the doubt, but with the kicked puppy look on Sebastian’s face and the constipated upset on Chris’, Anthony wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep pretending. “When I get back,” he stands, wetting his lips and pointing at both of them, “This shit better be fixed. I don’t wanna know yet--it’s not any of my business to start askin’ questions. But I flew here to hang out with two good friends of mine and so far I’ve spent three hours doing all the talking myself. So, fix it, or I  _ will  _ start asking questions.”

A low threat, another mid-air jab of his point fingers, and Anthony slowly pivoted away from his seat to step through the patio opening and into the bar.

* * *

The problem is that Sebastian had been too awestruck and happy to even bring up serious shit with Chris. He hadn’t ever expected that one drunk hookup could ever lead to a ‘them’. They were a ‘them’. Goddamn. Two people in love who texted and talked late into the night, who kissed and cuddled, who cooked together. Well, mostly Chris cooked, but Sebastian helped! The fact that they had even got to this point seemed like some crazy dream. He didn’t want to admit negative things like how he was afraid his career wouldn’t actually survive if the public and media found out who he was dating. Not that Chris Evans was a bad catch by any means, but the gender thing… He wasn’t ready to come out as bisexual. Did that make him a horrible person - that’d he prefer to keep his relationship a secret? Maybe. He’d worked so hard to get to this point, to be able to support himself and his family and succeed…

The awkward stilted conversation that Mackie has been trying to lead is painful, to say the least. Sebastian appreciates the valiant effort his friend is putting out, but he really just wishes that he could get a moment alone with Chris to try to smooth things over, at least a little. Anthony bringing up _ The Bronze _ isn’t helping either. Chris seems less than thrilled with the subject and definitely isn’t taking any of the bait.

He’s about to pipe up and get Mackie to drop it, but the other actor is excusing himself, but not without the threat of impending nosy questions being directed their way unless the tense situation improves. As soon as the patio door swings shut, Sebastian is angling his chair toward Chris and throwing his arms around him, pulling him into a hug as best as he can, his head nestled over the older man’s shoulder, mouth close to Chris’ ear. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I panicked and said stupid shit back there, kay? I’m so sorry, Chris. Really I am,” he’s mumbling, stress evident in his tone. He just hopes that this will be triage, just enough to get them through the night when they can figure all this shit out alone. His hands rub soothingly over his boyfriend’s back as he turns his head to press desperate kisses onto Chris’ cheek.

* * *

An arm winds around his shoulders, Sebastian’s familiar warmth pressing against his side, and Chris’ eyes flutter shut as he listens to the words being breathed against him. He understands, he really does, nods his head and leans into the kiss on his cheek because it feels  _ good.  _ That doesn’t change the fact that Sebastian’s immediately reaction is denial, cold and withdrawn, brushing it off without a seconds thought and attempting to make up for it moments later.

“I know,” a sigh, and he turns his head, meeting the mouth against his cheek in the softest of kisses, “We’ll… talk about it later, alright? Let’s just quit pullin’ Mackie’s ass under the table.” For measure, he reaches out, wrapping his hand around a thigh and giving a light squeeze as he pulls back. “I love you.” 

Reminder, soft, eye contact that contains honesty but a smile that shows this isn’t something he’s just going to drop. He assures him, however, runs his hand up and down Sebastian’s leg, keeps eye contact before it feels too weird and he drops his gaze, wets his lips. 

By the time Anthony returns, Chris has separated himself again, arms folded over the table and an easier smile resting on his face. He didn’t say much more the longer they waited, holding it all in until Mackie sat his ass back down and suspiciously slid them their two beers. “Thanks, Mackie.” A raise of his brow, one that Anthony meets before briefly glancing in between them--reading the situation and coming up with something that’s a little more satisfactory than before. It’s better, not the best, but Chris is  _ there  _ and Sebastian is looking a little less sick to the fucking stomach. 

“No problem, man,” he brings the bottle up to his lips, taking a couple swigs before setting it back down and drumming a bit on the table, “Now, as I was  _ saying… _ ” and that’s how the rest of the evening goes; bottles clink, Chris laughs, and Mackie gives them both the blessed smile of a man glad he doesn’t have to trudge through bullshit the rest of his night. 

It’s easy for awhile, while they pay their bill and leave their goodbyes, easy enough to pretend there isn’t something coming once Chris and Sebastian get back to his apartment. The elder hadn’t missed how easy his co-star’s laughs came, lips wrapped around the head of his beer bottle before giggling at something Mackie had said.

That talk was a long time coming, and if anything… he was dreading it.

* * *

Having Chris’ reassurance and an 'I love you’ thrown his way has Sebastian feeling much, much better. His muscles relax some and he nods at his boyfriend. “For sure, we’ll talk… Love ya too, you know,” he says, smiling and knocking his knee against Chris’ own affectionately. They had time. They’d be alright. This was hardly the biggest obstacle they’d face. He couldn't let himself lose his cool over it.

Anthony returns and Seb can tell by the expression on his face that Mackie is reading that the situation has been improved and is pleased by it. Thank God. The idea of being bombarded by questions… Totally horrible. He'd avoid that at all costs and explain things properly after the weekend. He's not ashamed of Chris - or them - he just hadn't been completely prepared on what they were going to tell their  _ friends _ . He may not have been okay with the public knowing, but friends and family were different.

He takes the offered beer with a smile and the rest of their evening passes much easier, not quite as comfortably as it would have back during filming or during press events. When they part ways with Anthony, Sebastian is so relieved to be back in his own place and alone with Chris that he gives a dramatic sigh when he closes his door, locks it, and kicks off his shoes. 

“Well, let's not do that again,” Seb comments with a bit of a incredulous chuckle, taking out his phone, putting it on silent and dropping it on the table by the door. He's not interested in any distractions tonight. It was just Chris and him and he didn't want it any other way. 

* * *

They slip inside the apartment, Chris immediately running a hand over his face as Sebastian’s huffs of amusement echo from someplace behind him. His hands slide into his pockets, throat working, mind running a marathon as he wonders how this is going to start.

“Do what?” Glance over his shoulder, grim expression settled on his features as he rocks back onto his heels, “Mackie’s a good guy, he’s a little…” half-hearted shrug, “observant. Not like you and I were trying to hide it very well.” They really hadn’t, Chris’ attention having been snared by the heavy beats of his heart, and Sebastian throwing worried looks in his direction every chance he got. The pair hadn’t exactly pulled off that  _ everything was alright,  _ and Anthony had it within his right to bring it up. 

“We weren’t the best company. I’m glad he had a good night, at the end of it.” Soft voice, head turning as he slowly makes his way towards the kitchen, chin down and gaze distant as he continues to think in the background, “When we see him tomorrow… we’ll apologize. Buy him breakfast, he appreciates that kinda stuff.” Though it was never without suspicion, and a smile pulls lightly at the corner of his mouth when Anthony’s  _ ‘I’m watching you’  _ expression comes to mind. 

Evans pulls out a glass from the cabinet, pacing over to the sink to fill it to the brim with water before he leans his hip against the counter and idly sips at it. He’s not facing Sebastian, attention zoning out on the little cactus nestled among gray rocks, potted plant perched on a shelf at eye-level. “We still need to talk, Seb.” Another sip, Chris sucking on his bottom lip as he drags his gaze away from the plant and looks forlornly in his boyfriend’s direction. “We’ve been avoiding it… but it’s gotta happen and you know it.”

* * *

Sebastian stands in the hall for a few seconds, trying to gather himself up for this impending talk of theirs. He’s stressed and really just wishes that they’d go cuddle and makeout, maybe watch a movie instead - it could be one of his bad ones too, he wouldn’t mind. Anything but suffer through an awkward conversation where he’s undoubtedly going to say the wrong thing because he’s not  _ good  _ with this shit. With a feeling of exasperation and dread, he follows Chris into the kitchen.

He’s not even worried about how they will smooth over thing with Mackie. Sebastian can easily come clean about what’s going on if it’s just the two of them. Anthony will probably laugh and just tease the hell out of him. It almost sounds fun, he might even be looking forward to actually having someone other than his therapist to talk about Chris with. 

Getting a glass, he fills it with orange juice and swallows down half of it before turning to face Chris. “Look, it’s not a big deal, okay? I was just nervous, I don’t know why, I mean...I should have just told him before, really,” Sebastian is babbling and placing his glass on the counter as he walks over to his boyfriend and takes his face into his hands. “I think he secretly knows I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, but never said anything.” He gives a bit of shrug, going for casual, hoping things can be light and easy between them. Why  _ should  _ it have to be complicated, right?

He kisses Chris softly at the corner of his mouth. “I’m in no rush to tell all my friends and family, are you? I mean, we haven’t even talked about a, ‘meet the parents’ thing so I don’t think we need to really stress about it yet, do we?”

* * *

Chris presses against the counter as Sebastian reaches out to touch him, sighing through his nose as his head drops and he stares blindly through his boyfriend’s midsection. Sure, he understood keeping it to themselves; Sebastian couldn’t be ready for that sort of publicity--and honestly, was Chris? It was  _ acceptable  _ to come out as gay, or at least bisexual, but that didn’t mean either of their careers could take the scrutiny that would surely come down on them.

“It’s not… it’s not about that, Seb,” blue eyes flicker up, somber in expression, hands slowly coming up to wrap around the other man’s wrists, “We need to talk about what we are. I get that this isn’t…” a sigh, eyes nervously wandering up in preparation for the impact his words might have. “... Look,” glance back, Chris running his thumb along the inside of Sebastian’s wrists before gradually pulling them away from his face. “... I’m not a… trophy, and I don’t like to be jokingly referred to as one.”

Bit from the heart, a nervous swipe of his tongue over his lower lip before he shifts against the counter, “And--I don’t know, Seb. Couple weeks ago when we went out for coffee, you acted as if you couldn’t stand the thought of touching me let alone having a good time. We  _ can  _ be cool, act like normal on the outside, that I understand--I really do.” But the immediate tug of his clothing afterwards, the carnal way Sebastian licked into his mouth and made to divest Chris of his pants despite the fact. 

A frown pulls at his lips, and he holds the other’s hands to his chest before dropping them completely away. “If this isn’t something you can do, tell me. But I  _ can’t  _ if this is how it’s going to be, switching between unable to keep your hands off of me and shying away when we’re perfectly capable of being  _ just fine  _ in front of everyone else.”

* * *

It’s worse than he could have imagined - Chris serious and  _ disappointed,  _ Chris believing that Sebastian thinks of him as some trophy boyfriend. Sebastian should have known better, should  _ be  _ better, but compared to Evans, he’s shit. He doesn’t get political, too afraid of any backlash, he doesn’t know how to just be magically okay and confident with being in a same-sex partnership. In the safety of their own homes, he’s fine to indulge and be as close as they can be, whether it’s cuddling, cooking or fucking. He  _ can  _ do that. He  _ wants  _ that. He wants  _ all  _ of it, he really does.

Chris is absolutely right. Sebastian  _ should  _ be, at the very least, able to act  _ normal  _ when they’re out. Not necessarily  _ together,  _ but normal at least. It makes him feel horribly low, a sinking in his stomach at knowing that Chris had noticed and is bothered by it.  _ Hurt  _ by it. The last thing he wants to do is fucking hurt Chris, but Sebastian feels lost and stupid, like he’s blundering about,  _ trying,  _ but making all the classic mistakes despite his efforts. It’s frustrating. He feels upset at himself, muscles tense as he presses close to Chris because if he doesn’t, maybe the older man will slip away, will say enough is enough, and be gone just like that.

He can’t handle the idea of them being over. He’s never felt as alive and  _ good  _ as he does with Chris Evans. There’s so much he wants to say and do, and could it all be over because of his fear? His inability to be a decent partner? “I can do better, babe, I promise,” Sebastian is pleading, eyebrows drawn in, lips curved down in a frown. “I want this, I want  _ you, _ ” he adds on, his hands coming to grip on Chris’ shirt, sighing as he nuzzles the older man’s jaw with his nose.

* * *

Fingers wind into his shirt, heartbeat steadily picking up, and Chris  _ gives in  _ to the nosing along his jaw, to the warmth of Sebastian pressed up against his front. He wants it, wants it too, finds himself bracing his hands on the either side of slim hips and drawing the other man closer. The problem was, he always gives in, always lets Sebastian have his way when deep down Chris knew he  _ shouldn’t. _

_ “I can do better, babe, I promise.”  _

Chris needed more than Sebastian ‘could do better’, he needed to be actually listened to, needed his thoughts and feelings validated instead of pushed aside so Stan could slip his fingers into Evan’s pants and decide the fate for the rest of their evening. He needed to stand his ground, ignore the attention being paid to him, ignore the want that thrummed hard throughout his veins.

“Stop…” a murmur, swallowed before Chris found his footing and immediately moved his hands up to plant against Sebastian’s chest, pushing him back a few feet to give him enough breathing room, “... This isn’t listening to me, Seb. This is…” an exhale, the elder looking away as he struggled for words, “This is exactly what I’m talking about… and--and you know what?” Chris could do this, could push Sebastian away--could slip away from the edge of the counter and put measurable distance between them.

He stops when he’s near the center of the kitchen, looking visibly shaken as he rubs his hands together and fights to keep his eyes on the man he fucking  _ loved.  _ “I think I need a minute, to really think about this,” if this was worth the trouble, no matter how deep they already were, “And you do too, actually. To  _ think  _ on what you want this to be. I told you from the beginning, I don’t do one-night stands and I don’t do half-in half-outs. I love  _ you,  _ and I’m not asking for you to…” frustration clogs his throat, a hand going on his hip as the other rakes shakily through his hair, “... For you to go public, or anything. I wouldn’t  _ do  _ that to you. I just want… I just want you to think, alright? And after that maybe we can try this again.” 

Back step, he could do this, he could really fucking leave. “I’m going to go home,” it comes out firmer than he feels, gaze hard but heart a painful knot inside his ribs, “I don’t know when I’m gonna be back in town but until then… I think we both need some space.” 

* * *

For a moment it looks like things  _ are  _ going to be alright, Chris is accepting his pushy cuddling, a pair of hands coming to his hips and pulling him closer. A weight feels like it’s slowly being lifted off Seb’s chest, a flicker of hope lights up in him. They  _ could  _ get through this. They just needed to stick together, be together--

And then he’s being pushed back, rejected, distance created between them, a loss of warmth, a loss of contact and his heart falls. Sebastian is in disbelief, eyes widening and hurt coursing through him. Hadn’t he been listening? He’d heard Chris’ words and promised to do better, what else was he supposed to do? 

It only gets worse as Chris moves  _ further  _ away from him and the space between them feels so wide, a divide that Sebastian doesn’t know how to cross because going over to Chris - touching him - won’t help, that’s already been made apparent to him. Words are stuck in Seb’s throat, his stomach twisting and turning with discomfort. It  _ sounds  _ like they’re breaking up. Even with an ‘I love you’ thrown in the middle, it’s a break-up. Sebastian isn’t stupid. He’s heard similar things, even delivered similar sentiments before too. There was to be no recovery from this and Sebastian is fucking  _ stunned  _ at how spectacularly things melted down only in a few hours. Had it all been in his head that they were so good together? How could he have got it so wrong?

“Fuck you,” he whispers, but there is only hurt behind his words, no heat. He blinks away annoying wetness at his eyes. “I may suck at this, but I know what I want.” With that stated, he brushes past Chris and back into the entryway, grabbing his phone, shoving his feet into whatever shoes and exiting his apartment with a dramatic slamming of his door. He skips the elevator, jogging to the stairway and taking them two steps at a time down to the main floor. He’s not in appropriate running clothes, but Sebastian can’t stay still, can’t wait around in his fucking place for Chris to grab his unpacked bag and  _ leave him,  _ so he bolts out of the building and runs away.

* * *

Well, he can’t say he didn’t expect that, however.

“Okay,” a steady sigh, throat working as he watches the spot Sebastian had been just occupying before he’d made his exit straight through his front door. There’d been a level of hurt lacing the other’s rebuttal, something that had struck Chris straight down his core, making it damn difficult to stand his ground when he wanted to pull his boyfriend back to him and forget he’d ever said anything. 

For a moment, as he stands there in the achingly quiet apartment, something like regret begins to well up through the lining of his stomach, squeezing uncomfortably until rolls of nausea creep up his throat. Sebastian was gone, and Chris--Chris was still standing here staring dejectedly at the spot his lover had only previously been inhabiting, wondering if he well and truly just fucked this whole thing up.

_ I just wanted…  _

Maybe he should’ve just been happy with what he fucking had, and the feeling turns poisonous as it squeezes his heart, leaving him sucking in lungfuls of breath just to hold it long enough to calm his rapidly pacing heart. Chris needed to leave, he needed to grab his bag and  _ go  _ like he said he was going to. It was pointless to stand here and stare at the counter, it was pointless to hope Sebastian would come back and they could push the whole night aside. 

What’s done, had been done, and Chris Evans couldn’t help but feel like he’d been the one who rocked the boat hard enough to drown himself in the merciless ocean around them. 

It’s becoming impossible to just stand there any longer, and the elder eventually works through the lead in his feet, walking to where he’d stashed his backpack and throwing it immediately over his shoulder. It’d be expensive, and a bit of a long wait, to snag a ticket back to home; he’d be getting in during the wee hours of the morning but the alternative was finding a hotel  _ here  _ and slumming it the next morning. 

No, no he wanted to be home, wanted to be with his dog where everything was familiar and comfortable. Chris couldn’t think in a hotel room, and he certainly couldn’t think in a room Sebastian had just  _ left  _ him in; no doubt strolling aimlessly through the streets in angry wait for the older to get his shit and go. 

He thinks about leaving a note, hesitates on his way to the front door thinking if he should leave his key along with it. But, there was the hope that they were going to actually  _ work  _ through this, eventually, leaving something like a gifted house-key behind would equate to saying in plain English that what they were? It was done. 

But it wasn’t, and he didn’t  _ want  _ it to be. Chris just wanted… 

Soft sigh, hand wrapped around the doorknob to the apartment, blue eyes slowly roaming the living room and kitchen behind him. They’d pick this back up, later, after there’d been some time for either party to think-- _ that’s  _ what Chris had wanted. Conversation, about more than  _ ‘I’ll do better’,  _ and if this is what broke them? Well and truly split the pair behind the curtain? 

Then maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. 

Least that’s what he told himself, getting one last look at the previously comfortable view of Sebastian’s apartment before sucking in one last lungful of lavender-scented air and turning to step out into the hallway… he was going home.


End file.
